Coffin of Love
by Daddy's Little Cannibal
Summary: Edward is looking for his Coffin of Love, Bella is there because she lost a bet. BXE Complete
1. Coffin of Love

**A/N:** I fought with myself about putting this up or not. I decided to do so. I got this from Rock of Love, I've never seen a show so raunchy before and I had to do a parody of it. So I decided to subject Bella and Edward to this type of humiliation because it makes me feel better about myself. And that's all that matters in the end. :P

**Summary:** Edward is a sexy vampire looking for his coffin mate. Bella is an average student that lost a bet and ended up on his TV show. My take on every celebrity dating show out there. NOT RAUNCHY!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own_ Twilight_.

"We've trivialized the vampire.  
I think it happened about the time 'Count Chocula' found its way to cereal boxes."  
-F. Paul Wilson, _Midnight Mass_

**Coffin of Love**

I was going to kill Emmett for subjecting me to this kind of humiliation. I straightened my tie and frowned, I didn't need Alice's extra eye to know this was going to end badly. A soft knock came from my door, the person behind the door didn't wait for an answer before walking in. I didn't have to turn around to know it was Carlisle.

"You don't have to do this." He was excited about the this as I was.

"I know. But what harm could it do?" I tried to sound calm, but it was becoming increasingly difficult as the hour approach me. His lips tighten and I got a peek into his mind, a flash of images clouded it. I knew where he was going with this. "Alice is keeping an eye out, I talked to the producer and he agreed to stop taping the minute that any of us feels uncomfortable. Besides I have high money riding on this." I smiled at him, hinting that it was a joke. He didn't laugh.

"Just be careful."He loosed his lips and walked out of the room. I took a deep breath before sighing. I was going to hate this.

--

I was going to kill Jessica for subjecting me to this kind of humiliation. And how the heck did I even get chosen! I'm not that special, I'm not here to find love, I'm not here to be on TV, I was here because I lost a bet. I looked at Jessica beside me, her usually curly hair was straightened out, her make up was applied heavily on her soft face. She looked like she belonged on a street corner or some raunchy dating show that was only made so the person starring in it won't leave the public eye. I guess she fitted in fine.

"He'll never choose you if you dress like that." Jessica told me, again.

I smiled. "That's what I'm hoping for." Everyone was dressed in revealing dresses or shirts that show more cleavage than a Motley Crue concert.. I was in torn jeans and an over sized turtle neck t-shirt that showed_ nothing_. I didn't bother packing any cloths because I knew that I was going home early. So I just put a couple of books and a CD in a backpack.

Jessica rolled her eyes and started to squeal, a long with 18 other girls, I gripped my ears and yelled "Ouch!" loudly. They ignored me and continued to scream.

We drove up to the mansion that would be my home for the next couple of hours. The girls started talking excitedly to each other, Jessica started a conversation with the girl behind her about how hot he was and how excited they were. I started to sink into my chair, wishing that the next couple of hours would just go away.

The bus stopped at the door, I looked out the window to see the producers and writers. Why a reality TV show has writers, I don't know. They walked into the bus, a huge smile on their faces, I fought the urge to flip them off. Jessica squeezed my arm in anticipation. I would have squeezed back but I was too busy holding my lunch down.

The producers and writers filed themselves on to the bus, the same smiles on their faces. "Hello ladies."

The girls screamed. I could see one of the writers starting to retreat, I thought about following his lead.

"A couple of rules before we get started with the show." The girls quieted down and paid attention. "Don't stare at the cameras, try to be yourselves."

Like that was going to happen.

"No fighting, that will automatically get you kicked off the show."

And yet that rule has_ never _gone into effect in any dating show _ever _recorded.

"The confession booths are for your benefits, please don't be afraid to abuse them."

Trust me, I won't.

"And the main rule of all, have fun!" He yelled the last part out, the girls started to scream as they crowded off the bus.

I banged my head on the seat in front of me as Jessica jumped over the seat in front of us to be one of the first people off the bus. I took a deep breath before sighing. I was going to hate this.

--

I stood next to Emmett, I could hear the girls stampede towards the door. Emmett grabbed my shoulder tightly, hinting that if I ran he would run after me. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves, where's Jasper when you need him?

The room was decorated in a dark gothic taste. The producers were going for the stereotypical vampire, he even mentioned something about me sleeping in a coffin, but I turned it down immediately. I was subjecting myself enough with the show, but the coffin was too far. Spiders hanged from the wall and fake cob webs were in the corner. I thought about how Esme would scream out in frustration if she saw this in her house. She was such a neat freak.

The door opened and the girls crowded in one by one. I cringed to myself as their thoughts crowded my mind. After a hundred years of practicing, I'd think that I would get use to the screaming girl mind set, but not today, it was too loud. I gave a Emmett a low growl, he laughed at me before stepping towards the girls, the camera men crowded around him.

I rolled my eyes and followed after him. The girls were squealing into their hands as I flashed them a fake smile. I looked at them, most of them were blond, tall, and model perfect. Emmett obviously had picked this bunch. They wore revealing clothes, showing off parts of the body that aren't even shown in pornos.

"Welcome." Emmett's voice rang through the room. "We welcome you to Coffin of Love!" He looked at me through the corner of his eye. "Edward here is looking for his coffin of love..." He trailed on.

I could a hear low chuckle, I looked to see a girl at the far end, she was laughing into her hand, her face red. I focused my attention on her while Emmett went on with her speech. I tried to focus in on her mind set to see what she was laughing about but I couldn't pin her out. I furrowed my eyebrows in frustration.

Emmett looked at me and I realized it was my turn to say something. I walked in front of the group of girls, they started to scream loudly, their thoughts mixing in with mine, they were giving me a migraine. I took my eyes off the laughing girl and smiled at the other girls. Several girls screamed, I flinched.

--

Edward's speech was short and to the point. He welcomed us and told us to figure out which room we will be staying in and warned us that five us were going home tonight. I smiled to myself triumphantly. I was positive that I was one of those girls that were going home. I didn't bother going up stairs to find a room, so I headed out back to the patio, walking away from the cameras. It was like every other MTV show out there. It was over decorated and looked extremely expensive.

There was a bench under a tree by the pool, I sat under there and pulled out a book that I was rereading. The spine was damage from all the times I've read it. I laid across the bench and smiled to myself, I wasn't interested in getting to meet my host, no matter how hot he was. I smiled to myself as I thought about him, he was really cute. His topaz eyes and bronze messy hair. I blushed slightly to myself, I was sounding like Jessica.

"What are you reading?" I jumped slightly and pulled myself off the bench to come eye to eye with Edward. He smiled at me. I blushed.

"Oh um..._Pride and Prejudice _by Jane Austen." I held the book up to so he could see the cover.

He nodded. "Do you mind if I sit next to you?" I shook my head and pulled my feet under me, sitting Indian style.

"Aren't you suppose to be in the confession room, talking about all the girls here?" I asked. This was my first time being on a reality TV show so I didn't know how things worked out.

He smiled and shook his head. "No, that happens at the end of the day. They show us clips of the show and tell us what our reaction should be like."

I laughed. And rolled my eyes. "How did you get away from all the cameras?"

He shrugged. "They're following the girls around as they fight over the bed. I was actually going to come out here to get away from it all when I saw you."

I nodded. "Yeah sorry, I didn't want to get caught up in their drama, so I decided to hide out here. The less cameras the better."

He smiled. "I know what you mean."

My forehead wrinkled. "What are you talking about, this is your show."

He shrugged. "More Emmett's show than mine. Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

I shrugged. "Go ahead."

"Why are you here, you don't seem to be obsessed with me as the other girls and you were laughing the whole time Emmett gave his speech."

I blushed and turned my head. "Oh, I was laughing at the title, Coffin of Love. It just seems kind of silly, you know?" Edward nodded. "And I'm honestly only here because I lost a bet with my friend Jessica."

I expected him to be angry, what I didn't expect him was to laugh. He smiled at me. "Well I guess that makes two of us." I smiled a long with him. He wasn't that bad.

I held out my hand. "Bella Swan."

He grabbed it and kiss the tip of it. "Edward Cullen."

I blushed when a group of girls came out and jumped into the pool, pulling Edward along with them. I sighed and tried to avoid the cameras that were running after them. I grabbed my book and backpack and went to go hide in the bathroom, I was pretty sure there weren't any cameras in there.

--

I was constantly surrounded by girls, but my thoughts never left Bella. I tried to find her, but every time I got close, another girl came out of nowhere and dragged me to the other part of the house. A couple of girls got me gifts, others tried to make out with me while showing me their breasts. I tried my best to avoid these particular set of girls, frankly, they scared me.

It was finally time for me to make a decision. I sat in my fake room and stared at the photos of the girls on my wall. Emmett sat next to me. I looked at him. "I can't do this."

He shook his head. "It's too late now." He was smiling.

"Couldn't you find more classy girls?" I asked as I stared at the pictures. Each girl had a different non-desirable pose, most of them usually pushing their breast together. I looked at them mindlessly when I saw Bella's, she didn't try to look sexy (which made her that much more sexy), she just stood there with a goofy smile on her face. I smiled to myself, she was defiantly staying, bet or no bet. "Her." I pointed to her picture.

Emmett gave me a weird look. " She was the one hiding in the bathroom."

I smiled at him. "I know. She stays."

Emmett rolled his eyes before taking her picture off the wall. "Alright, one down fourteen more to go."

I picked hesitantly pointing to each picture, knowing that in the end no one would win. Alice saw it and there was no way that I was betting against her, though Emmett was positive that I would find someone..

--

I stood in the front row, smiling to myself as he called out other girls names. He didn't seem to be excited as he handed out a rose to each of the girls. Jessica got the fifth rose, she squealed and gave me a hug which I returned out of courtesy I smiled to my self as Edward pulled out his last rose. Some of the girls was crying. I mentally did a victory dance as I screamed the words "I'm going home," in my head.

"Bella." He called my name. My victory dance died as my mouth dropped open.

"What?!" I yelled. Everyone stared at me and girl that didn't get chosen fell to her knees crying. Jessica gave me a push and I started walking towards him, my mind swimming, my eyes wide.

He handed me the rose when I got to him. "Bella, will you be continue to rock my coffin?"

I grabbed the thornless rose. "God dammit!" I screamed out before turning back to the line, the rose still in hand. I could see the girls stare at me, as I stood next to Jessica, my hands across my chest.

"Well..." He was hesitant. "Thank you for stopping by, I'm sorry that it didn't work out between us." He said to the other girls, as they left (some by force) the house.

He turned back to us and smiled. "Congratulations to the rest of you and I hope we can get better acquainted."

I rolled my eyes and stalked up the stairs to find a room. Worst day ever!

**End Chapter.**

**A/N:** I actually like this story. I'm shocked! I think this is so funny! But tell me what you think and if you have any ideas please don't be afraid to send them in. Also new chapter up on Stupid _Shiny Volvo Owner_. Check it out my home G dogs. And if I get enough reviews, I just might continue.

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	2. One on Ones

**A/N: **I'm with ya'll I can't wait for the next chapter. I kind of wish someone else would write it because I'm so into this story. Anyways, I'm so proud of this chapter. Seriously I've never been so proud of a story like I am about this story and if you don't like it than you're stupid. Not really. I'm so freaking proud of a certain part of a story, my bottom author note is dedicated to that part of the story that I'm proud of.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

"Edward Cullen ruined all mortals for me."  
-some icon.

**One on Ones**

I sat on my temporary bed eating a bowl of cereal. The rest of the girls were down stairs fighting over weather vampires can only drink blood or if they could eat human food to. I was alone and happy. There use to be a camera man in here but he got tired of staring at me eat so he put the camera on a tripod and made me promise to come and get him when I decided to do something interesting. I agreed with relief.

I lifted my spoon to the camera and smiled before taking a huge bite. I was probably the most boring person in the history of television. I would have to watch the VH1 special about this. I looked up at the camera again only this time someone was behind it. My eyes widened and I started laughing when I saw Edward dramatically turn off the camera. He made faces as he lifted the camera off the tripod and turn it over, looking for the stop button. He finally figured out and made a loud "awe" sound. I laughed milk threatened to come out of my nose.

He smiled back at me before walking in front of the now paused camera. "Do you mind if I sit here?" He pointed to my bed. I shook my head and moved my backpack for him. The bed creaked under his weight.

"Shouldn't you be locked up in your coffin asleep?" I asked, more comfortable with the camera turned off.

He smiled at me. "I don't sleep in a coffin or really sleep for that matter."

Edward looked at me, his topaz eyes shining; I swallowed the lump in my throat. If I wasn't careful I might just start lusting after him like all the rest of the girls here. He lifted the side of his lip into a crooked smile and moved a hair away from my face; I blushed when his fingers grazed over my cheek. "You're not like most girls are you?" He asked, taking his hand back. I fought the urge to pull my face along with it.

I sighed. "If you mean if I'm not a gothic slut. Than yes, I'm not like most girls." He laughed and pulled my hair behind my ear. My breath caught in my throat. "You like to touch people don't you?" I asked lightly when I was able to breathe again.

He smiled and shook his head. "I like to touch you." I blushed as my eyes widened. He laughed at my reaction. "Why aren't you down stairs with the rest of the girls?"

I shrugged. "The same reason you aren't, they scare the shit out of me, and because there's too many cameras."

He laughed. "Thanks for not leaving last night."

I shrugged. "Thanks for not making a big deal out of my reaction. I'm sorry by the way, I didn't mean to act so..."I searched for the word. "Immature. It just caught me off guard."

He nodded. "If it helps any, your reaction caught me off guard."

I smiled at him. "Why did you let me stay, I hid in the bathroom the whole time, half the girls didn't even know I was there until you called my name."

He shrugged. "You confuse me and amaze me at the same time. You're innocent and sexy without even trying."

I blushed. "I'm also extremely clumsy, a book nerd, and I never had a boyfriend before."

He blinked twice. I blushed and bit my lip. I was starting to wish that I kept the last part to myself. "You never had a boyfriend before?" I shook my head. He blinked again. "Never?" I shook my head. He started laughing.

I groaned and hid my head in my hands. "I knew I should have kept that part to myself."

"No." He whispered to me, gently pulling my head. I let my hand follow his lead his lead. "Don't be embarrassed. It's cute."

I looked at the floor; he put his hand under my chin to make me look at him. My face turned scarlet. "Will you continue to stay?" His eyes were shining.

I nodded. "But not because I want to, but because the bet was I had to stay here till I got kicked out." Edward laughed. "But promise me that the minute that you think that you like someone else or that I get on your nerves, send me packing!"

He laughed again and nodded. "Gotcha."

I smiled. "So I'm guess I'm stuck here for awhile."

He nodded before pulling himself off my bed, I watched solemnly as he left.

I felt like Kathy from _Singing in the _R_ain_, she tried so hard to play hard to get but in the end it was hard to fight his charm, and trust me Edward has charm. Before I came on this show, I admit that I had stopped in the middle of the street to look at a magazine with his picture on the front 

cover or stopped to watch a cheesy talk show when I saw that he was their celebrity guess. But I'm not stupid, TV dating shows _never_ work. And in the end it's the girl (or guy) that gets hurt, not the celebrity that came up with the idea in the first place.

I knew that if I stayed I would develop feelings for him, but I was willing to put myself up to that pain because maybe, just maybe Edward might develop feelings for me. I sighed to myself as I watched him leave the room. I pulled my blankets over my head when I was sure he was gone and I started to cry. I hated this stupid bet.

--

I laid in my bed and stared at the ceiling. The producers thought it would be better to film everything at night so during the day the cameras were focused on the girls and the drama that comes with them. I looked up at the ceiling, she crossed my mind again. I've never felt anything like this for any woman before, it was intoxicating. I wanted to spend every second of everyday with her. I wanted to call off the show and tell everyone to go home, that I'd found my Coffin of Love.

I laughed silently to myself at the name, the memory of her laughing through Emmett's speech flashed through my mind. I smiled to myself. Maybe Emmett was right and this wasn't such a bad idea.

A loud knock came from my door, I yelled a come in, instantly recognizing it as one of the girls, Jessica I think her name was. She walked in cautiously; I pulled myself from my bed and smiled at her, the camera men followed in after her. I glanced at her mind to get a good idea what she wanted to talk about.

"How can I help you today, Jessica?" Her heart sputtered and her mind raced the moment I said her name.

She blushed and looked at the floor. "I was hoping to talk to you about Bella."

I nodded and motioned for her to sit down. She sat on the bed across from me; her feet hanged off the edge. She took a deep breath before looking at me. "Go right ahead Jessica." I tried to sound polite but I was getting slightly irritated.

"I don't think Bella should stay here. She's only here because of a bet that I made with her and I love her to death but I think she'd be much happier home than here." She smiled up at me.

I frowned she wasn't really doing this for Bella's benefit it was more for her own. I thought about what I was going to say to her before grabbing her warm hands in my cold, her heart went into overdrive, she was trying her hardest not to look at the camera.

"Thanks Jessica for telling me this, but I've already talked to Bella." Her face brightened up. "She promised to stay for a couple of more days to see how she likes it, than we agreed that if she still feels that she needs to go home I'll let her go home."

Jessica's face dropped as she pulled herself off my bed and started to walk out the room. I frowned at her retreating frame. I hate to make girls cry. I fell back onto my bed when the camera man was gone and thought about this whole situation. I hated this stupid bet.

--

I sat next to Jessica in the "coffin room", we weren't sure what to call it so one of the other girls decided to nickname it the coffin room for the fact that the couches were shaped like coffins with their lids up. It was actually more creepy than cute. The rest of the girls were in pajamas, I was still in the clothes that I wore yesterday.

"What are you going to do about clothes?" Jessica asked softly to me, she'd been crying but she wouldn't tell me why just that she talked to Edward.

I shrugged. "I have no idea." I was still recovering from my conversation with Edward.

"Have you talked to Edward about it?" She asked. I looked up at her and shook my head; I didn't want to make myself seem sillier than I already did.

"I'll call Charlie tonight and tell him the bad news. I'll get him to send me a box of my clothes; can I borrow your clothes until then?" I asked.

Jessica nodded, not looking at me. I frowned and hugged her, what did Edward say to her? I've never seen her so sad even when Mike cheated on her with her best friend Lauren.

One of the girls sat on the table across from me; she was short with long black hair the words Gothic stood out on her shirt. I smiled at her trying to be polite. She smiled back and pulled her feet under her legs.

"So where are you from?" She asked with a heavy southern accent.

"Forks Washington." I smiled.

The girl nodded. "Dallas Texas." I smiled back at her. "And yes we have goths in Texas." She started laughing so I took the cue and followed along. At the least the girls seemed to be ok.

"I'm Bella." I told her pulling out my hand. She took it.

"Amber." She smiled back at me.

Emmett walked in the room with a black envelope. "Alright ladies." He yelled. "Congratulations on still being here, I'm sure all of you are excited to hear what we have planned tonight. I'm sure some more than others." I swear he looked at me when he said it. I smile at him innocently. "So to get to know all the girls here Edward has decided to give each girl a little one on one time. Every girl has thirty minutes with him, so get ready it starts at six."

The girls ran up stairs to get dressed and to do their hair and makeup. I rolled my eyes and I followed after them.

--

The order I got to see the girls were the order I gave out the roses. Each date was the same except for a select few, one girl sang me a song, another read me a poem, but my favorite was Bella's. When I got to her she was asleep on the bench where we first met, a copy of Bram Stoker's _Dracula_ laid across her. I laughed slightly and moved her hair out of her face; she shot up a drip of salvia trailed down the side of her cheek. I chuckled; she looked at me and blushed before wiping it away.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" I asked sitting next to her on the bench.

She shook her head. I laughed, she was a bad liar. She yawned loudly before turning to me, her eyes were still read from being waken up and her hair was a mess. "Sorry I fell asleep, it got a late." She blushed.

I smiled at her before grabbing _Dracula_. I held it up to her. She laughed nervously. "I was trying to be cute, you know since you're a vampire and Dracula was a vampire." I smiled at her. "So how was the make out fest with all the other girls?"

I blinked. "What make out fest?"

"Isn't that what this show is, soft core porn disguised as a dating show?" I could see the smile play across her lips, she was joking with me.

"You're really one of a kind aren't you?" I asked running my fingers through her hair.

She shrugged. "It's easy to be myself when I'm with you. You're a lot easier to talk to than most people realize. Besides you get my jokes, if I told that to anyone else they'd look at me like I was stupid. Anyways, you never told me about the make out fest, which girl is the best kisser?"

I shook my head. "I wouldn't know I didn't kiss any of them." She pulled her head back in shock. "I'm careful with the people I kiss; call me old fashion but a kiss still means a lot to me."

She smiled. "I like that." She whispered before grabbing the book from my hands. "Now tell me Mr. Cullen," she began to flip through the pages. "What is your favorite book?"

We spent the remaining of the thirty minutes and hours after that. We tricked the cameraman into thinking she was going to bed and she snuck into my room after they were packed up. We spent the rest of the night talking about everything and nothing at the same time. I felt like I was in some cheesy eighties movie. She ended up falling asleep on my bed, her head rested on my chest. It was the most innocent and erotic sight I've ever seen.

**End Chapter.**

**A/N:** Am I the only person that is proud of the fact that I didn't have Alice come out of nowhere and take Bella on a shopping spree, that I was smart enough to have her call her dad and tell him to pack her clothes up. Like seriously I am so freaking proud of that part, it fits well with the story, it's not cheesy or stupid, and it's just a great part! Also I decided that I'm going to have a reviewer of the chapter thing. A shout out to the person that gave me the bestest review ever. Last chapter the winner was **Invasion of the Band Geeks**, because she said it was incredibly written. It was a close race though; I loved the reviews I got for this story. Also! To know that you guys actually read my author notes, I want everyone to put Penguins on a spaceship to Mars somewhere in their review! :D

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	3. Modest Vampires

**A/N:** Sorry about the late update. It's not that I don't appreciate everyone's reviews it's just that I spent all freaking week taking stupid tests (not finals) and by the time I got home I was too hyped up from all the sleep I was getting (after the tests we were allowed to sleep) that the last thing I wanted to do was sit down and write. Also _Milk of Regret_ is on its last chapter, so I've been working on that. Anyways, without further interruption here is _Coffin of Love_, _Modest Vampires_.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

**Modest Vampires**

My ear was cold. I didn't know why, just that whatever I was sleeping on was really hard and really cold. I hit it slightly to soften it up when I noticed that I was touching someone's shirt. My head shot up and I looked at what I was sleeping on. Edward laughing lightly behind to me, my face turned red as last night's events played back to me. I calmed down when I remembered we didn't do anything. I turned to him; still blushing, good girls didn't wake up in bed with a vampire in their bed or in this case wake up in a vampire's bed.

"So we didn't do anything, right?" I asked, still woozy from just waking up.

"We didn't do anything." He smiled.

"Ok." I said. "Does he know we didn't do anything?" I asked pointing to the cameraman recording us.

Edward looked at them and back at me. "Do you want the truth?"

I shook my head. "Not really. Go ahead and lie to me."

"He thinks that we didn't do anything." Edward lied. He was a good liar, I don't know if I liked that quality in a guy, sure when I look hideous and he tells me that I look good, that would make me happy, but that left the door wide open for a lot of other things.

"Could you two maybe cuddle?" The cameraman asked.

"NO!" I screamed at him before throwing a pillow at him. I pulled myself off the bed, pulling down my shirt and straightening my pants.

"Can he at least have a good morning kiss?" The cameraman persisted. I growled at him and pointed to the door.

"Out!" I screamed loudly. He didn't move.

"If you don't leave, I'm leaving the show." Edward said calmly from the bed. The cameraman sighed but reluctantly left.

"I wish I had that type of power." I smiled at him.

"If you had that type of power this would be the cleanest MTV show in history of MTV." I laughed and continued to straighten my clothes.

"Sorry, I fell asleep on you; you know us human and our need to sleep." I joked as I ran my finger through my hair. He smiled. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "So what time is it?" I asked, pulling my hair into a ponytail.

"8:50."

"AM right?" He nodded. "So I think that I should probably go back to my own bed before the girls wake up and think that we had sex, because that would be bad." I tried to make it sound casual, but it was too awkward.

He smiled at me before nodding. "That's probably a good idea."

I let out a breath and started towards the door before turning around to look at him. "Eliminations are tonight aren't they?" I asked, realizing that this was still a competition. He nodded. "You're keeping me around aren't you?" I tried to sound depressed about the idea but honestly I was really excited.

"Only if you want to stay, I won't force you." He frowned at me.

I shook my head. "No I'll stay." I said a little too fast. "You know, so you don't go crazy with all these other girls around you." I tried to save myself but the damage was already done. He smiled at me. I blushed and rolled my eyes, smiling to. "I'm going before I make a bigger ass of myself." I could hear him laughing as I closed the door behind me.

--

I stared at the phone. It had to be done; I just didn't know how I was going to do it. I looked at the cameraman that was stalking me. There was no chance that he was going to leave; besides I was pretty sure they tapped their phones. I took a deep breath before dialing the number that I knew by heart but rarely called. The phone rang twice before a deep voice answered.

"Hi Dad." I breathed out nervous.

"Bella? Where are you? Are you at the airport, did your plane get crash?" He asked frantic. I grimaced just like Charlie to think the worst.

"No Dad, my plane didn't get crash…so guess what! Turns out that Edward actually wants me to stay."

Silence.

"Bella." My dad's voice was cautious, I didn't blame him. "Please tell me that you're at the airport and that you're just trying to be cute."

"I'm at the airport and I'm just trying to be cute." I lied.

"Bella." Charlie groaned. "What are you going to do? What about clothes, what about your job, and your reputation, you know shows like that makes every girl on their look like a tramp."

"I know dad, I'm about to call my job after this, my reputation will be fine, I have nothing they can use against me," I lied, thinking back to this morning where they caught me asleep on Edward's bed. "And I was wandering if you could send me my clothes, I'm using Jessica's at the moment but I don't know how long she'll last." It sounded mean, but it was true, I didn't know if Edward liked her enough or not.

"Why don't you just come home Bella, no one is making you stay there." Charlie pleaded.

"Don't worry dad, I'll be fine." I tried to sound more convince than I was. "I'm a good girl. I won't do anything bad I promise."

"It's not you that I'm worried about." Charlie mumbled solemnly into the phone.

"Dad." I rolled my eyes. "Can you please just send my clothes and stop worrying about me."

He was quiet. "Fine. But the minute that you feel uncomfortable, I want you home immediately."

I nodded but then I realized that he couldn't see me. "I promise."

I changed the subject asking about Renee', Forks, Jake, and everyone else I could think of. It felt weird being away from everyone, we finally said our goodbyes and I hanged up on him. I sat in the small room for a minute, thinking, maybe Charlie was right and I should go home. I sighed before pulling myself off the chair, I would give this place a little while longer it wasn't because I liked it here, but more that I was starting to develop a_ little_, keyword_ little_, crush on Edward. I smiled to myself as I thought about waking up in his arms. I could defiantly get use to that.

--

Emmett sat next to me as we stared at the pictures of the women again, it was our second elimination.

"You know for someone who can read minds, you're sure having a hard time with this." Emmett grumbled next to me. He was the most inpatient vampire in the world.

"I try to block out their thoughts, they're annoying." I mumbled staring at the different pictures of the girls.

"Even her?" Emmett asked pointing to the picture Bella that laid next to me. I smiled to myself; he set her picture aside for me, already knowing that she wasn't going home.

"I can't read her mind." I mumbled feeling a little embarrassed.

Emmett did a double take a smirk crossing his face. "You can't read her mind? Man that must be _killing_ you right now." He was trying not laugh.

I glared at him before pointing to my first picture. "Her." I pointed to a goth girl that wrote me a poem yesterday. "And her." I pointed to Jessica, I wanted to eliminate her for ratting out Bella, but I knew that Bella was borrowing clothes from her; she was safe until Bella got clothes of her own.

I picked the girls cautiously, pointing to the ones that gave me the least headache. Three girls were going home tonight; it was a little bittersweet as I picked the final girl. The girls that were going home weren't that bad and they really believed that they loved me, but they weren't my type. I only had one type, and that was Bella. I felt cruel for keeping the girls here, especially since I knew that _none_ of them were going to win.

"Ready to go?" Emmett asked after I picked the last girl.

I nodded and followed after him out of the door.

--

I stood on the front step next to Amber, a short Texas goth girl and Jessica. I was slowly making friends. I liked Amber; she was funny and had a really thick southern accent. She grabbed onto my hand, entwining my fingers with hers. I held on tightly knowing that I was going to stay but wishing that she was to. Jessica bit her thumb nail as she tapped her foot lightly. Everyone was dressed up, except me. Jessica didn't have any dresses that weren't cut too short or were meant for people with double D breasts. I settled with tight blue jeans and a black shirt that Amber let me borrow. She thought it was funny that I didn't bring any clothes with me and offer to share her shirts with me; she was too short to share her pants with me.

Edward walked down the stairs, followed by Emmett. I stared at them a smile on my face. He smiled back at me before looking at the rest of the girls. The cameramen jumped in front of him. "It's the second elimination. I want to thank all the girls for giving me a great night; I have a group of very talented girls in front of me." I could feel Amber tense up, her hands tightening around me.

"Bella." He called my name. I smiled and walked over to him, he handed me my rose. "Will you stay and continue to rock my coffin?"

I took the rose, still smiling. "On one condition." Edward blinked. "As long as you _never_ say those words to me ever again." He laughed but nodded. He leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed and walked back to my place next to Jessica and Amber. Amber smiled down at me.

"Congratulations." She whispered. I nodded.

"Good luck." I whispered back.

Edward called the names of the girls one by one, handing a rose to each of them, giving them a kiss on the cheek. I felt a hint of jealously, but I reminded myself that one I didn't like him like that _and_ that I got to spend all night with him. They just get a cheesy flower and a kiss. I smiled as I smelt the rose, I never liked the smell of roses but this smelt strangely sweet.

"Amber." He said. Amber almost fell to her knees and gave me a hug. I laughed and hugged her back. She was almost in tears as she grabbed her rose from Edward, she was about a foot shorter than Edward, even with her high heels. He smiled at her as he handed her rose. "Will you continue to rock my coffin?" She nodded and he leaned in to kiss her cheek.

She was grinning as she walked next to me. I gave her hand a gentle squeeze, she smiled up at me. We both looked back at Edward; he was holding the final rose in his hands. "Four beautiful women stand in front of me, but I can only choose one." I looked at Jess, she was crying silently next to me. I wrapped my hand around her shoulder. "Jessica will you come and get your rose?" She nodded excitedly. I smiled at her, feeling relief. My two best friends here were staying.

I looked at the three girls that were going home. They were crying as they stared at Edward. He was giving the last rose to Jessica. I felt guilty as I stared at my rose, I was still here and they had to go home, they were the ones that were in love with Edward, I was just here to keep him company. I sighed to myself and tried to hold back my tears of guilt.

"I'm sorry to the rest of you. I hope that you have a safe ride home…" The girls shuffled out of the room, I looked up at him he was frowning at me. I tried to smile at him but it was difficult. As soon the girls left, I walked to Edward and handed him my rose, the cameras followed me.

"Is it bad that I feel guilty?" I asked softly, not wanting to the microphones to catch the question.

Edward shook his head. "Don't feel guilty Bella. If anyone I should be the one that feels guilty." He whispered it back to me, his voice just as low as mine. He kissed the top of my head and hugged me. He pulled away quickly and smiled at the rest of the girls, handing me back my rose. I sighed but took it. I turned to look at the rest of girls to, some of them had jealously written all over their face, I blushed walked away from Edward I didn't want a cat fight to start over the fact that Edward kissed my forehead.

"Congratulations for staying and I hope that we can get further aquatinted." A bottle of wine was being passed around with wine glasses. I denied mine politely, saying that I didn't drink, Emmett, who was the one that was passing them around, gave me a weird look before shaking his head, shooting a glance at Edward. Edward smiled at me, that awesome crooked smile. I smiled back at him, the guilt slowly washing away.

**End Chapter.**

**A/N:** I'm tired. I have test all this week. Funness. So the chapter is done and you should totally leave an awesome review because you love me. The reviewer of the last chapter was **CheyanneMarie** because she made me feel good about myself. Obviously I got a bunch of awesome reviews and there were so freaking many. You guys are truly amazingly awesome! And if you read this author's note, I want you to put Cannibals rock somewhere in your review and check out my new chapter for _Stupid Shiny Volvo Owner_.

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	4. Sex Talk

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

**Sex Talk**

I sat on my bed; Emmett was sitting across from me. I never felt so awkward in my life. I smiled shyly at him before looking back at my hands. He seemed more comfortable about this than I was. But of course I wasn't the brother of the guy that I spent the previous night with. I crossed my legs under me and let out a deep sigh, I thought it would make me calmer, it didn't.

"So you have a crush on my brother." His words caught me off guard; I don't know why it caught me off guard. I stared at him and swallowed the lump in my throat. This was too awkward.

"Yeah." I finally breathed out. I don't know how true it was, but I didn't want to go into the long conversation about me losing a bet.

Emmett smiled at me before patting my shoulder. "I like you Bella." My eyes widened and I let out a small 'okay'. "I didn't think you would last the first night, but look at you, made it through two eliminations and got to spend my night with my virgin brother."

"We didn't do anything." I mumbled blushing. This was too weird.

"Oh I know." He smiled at me. I let out a breath of relief. "There are a few things you need to know before you do have sex though."

My eyes widened. "We're not having this conversation."

"Bella, there's a couple of things you need to know."

"We're not having this conversation." I stated more firmly, my voice was cracking with embarrassment.

"See when a vampire gets-" I threw my hands over my hear and dashed for the door. He was following after me. "Bella! You need to hear this." He was behind me. I shook my head, laughing. I didn't know why I was laughing but I was.

"We're not having this conversation."

"You need to hear it sooner or later!"

"I choose later!" I was running down the halls, the cameramen caught sight of what we were doing and started chasing after us. The girls were at the end of the stairs, staring at us. I started to walk down the stairs; I could hear Emmett follow behind me.

"I'm not going to leave you alone until you listen to me." He promised behind me.

I turned around, trying to ignore the dozen of cameramen following us. "I'll leave if you don't leave me alone."

"You're lying." He crossed his hands over his chest.

"Why don't have you have this conversation with one of the other girls?" I pointed to the girls at the bottom of the stairs.

"Don't worry I will. I just want to have it with you first."

I screamed out in frustration and embarrassment.

--

I almost ran out of the kitchen when I heard Bella scream. She was standing on the stairs with Emmett, he had his arms crossed against his chest, and Bella was pulling out her hair, with the reddest cheeks I've ever seen. I groaned. What was Emmett doing now?

I walked through the group of girls, they moved aside. I walked behind Bella, she looked at me and her blush deepened.

"What's going on here?" I asked, glancing into Emmett's mind. My face dropped and my eyes widened. He wasn't. He smiled at me.

"Just giving Bella a talk about the birds and the vampires," he smiled at me.

She let out a low moan before pushing past me. The girls were giggling down stairs. The cameramen were snickering. I looked at Bella run into the courtyard and shot a glare at Emmett. "My room now." I whispered so fast that I'm sure the humans couldn't hear it. He stalked up stairs, the smile never leaving.

I turned to the girls. "I'm sorry. Emmett has a mind of his own sometimes. He thinks he's funnier than he already is." I shot them a smile before following after Emmett.

--

"How could you do that to her?!" I screamed at him when we got to our room. The cameramen went after Bella.

"What? I was just trying to give her a heads up!" He was laughing on the bed.

"You embarrassed her Emmett! She's probably crying right now!" I yelled at him.

"I didn't mean to hurt her feelings, I was just teaching her a lesson about sex with vampires." He was smiling at me. If I was human I was pretty sure I would have blushed.

"Emmett!" I groaned. "We're not having sex! We're not even close to having sex!"

"Accidents happen! How do you think I was made?!" He pointed to himself.

"That was more than an accident." I mumbled to myself. "You're going to apologize to her and don't bring that up again! It's my job to talk to her about that."

Emmett smiled.

"It's NOT like that!" I screamed at him.

--

I was surrounded by girls and cameramen. They were waiting for me to cry, I wasn't going to cry, though I was embarrassed. Instead I sat at on the couch and listened to the girls talk about sex. And I thought the conversation with Emmett was awkward.

"You don't bleed after your first time. I mean I guess some do, but I didn't." Amber told me. I threw my head into my knees, blushing.

"God! Why are we having this conversation?" I asked. "I mean I was in Sex Ed in school! And I had the conversation with my mom." I mumbled into my knees.

"Yeah but that doesn't tell you much, that's just the basics." Another girl, Erin I think her name was told me. "Sex in real life is totally different."

I took a deep breath. "You know what? Can't I just figure this out for myself?" I asked. "I mean I like not knowing!"

Jessica giggled next to me. "This is Bella's first relationship." Jessica filled them in. I threw my head back, my hands covered my face. The girls were giggling.

"Do you mind if I talk to her now?" A male voice came from behind me. I groaned into my hands, could this get worst?

I could hear them gather out of the room, I hoped the cameramen followed after them. I moaned, not moving my hands. "Can't you just shoot me? It would be a lot faster."

"No one has ever died from embarrassment, Bella." Edward said next to me. His cold fingers wrapped around my wrist. I pulled them off and stared at me. He was frowning at me. I glanced around to see the cameramen were gone. I sighed in relief.

"I could be the first." I mumbled. He smiled at me.

"I'm sorry about Emmett. He doesn't know when to stop sometimes."

I shrugged. "I grew up around guys, I'm use to it. I just don't like it to be so public." Edward nodded and smiled sadly. "You don't want to…I mean…you know…you're not ready for…" I hesitated with the word.

Edward's face dropped. "Bella, I haven't even properly kissed a girl, let alone slept with one."

I smiled. "You can't sleep Edward."

He smiled back. "You know what I mean."

I nodded. "Yeah I know what you mean." I laughed. He wrapped his arm around me. I leaned into his chest.

"Find out anything interesting." He asked.

I groaned and buried my head into his chest. "You have to make it more awkward for me don't you?" I asked.

He laughed lightly. "The girls they seem very…experienced."

"You can drop this subject anytime." I mumbled.

"I'm sorry. I'll drop it." He brushed his hand against my cheek.

"Why are vampires so sexual?" I asked pulling away from him.

Edward shrugged. "Not all vampires are sexual, actually most of the older ones aren't. Emmett was born in the sixties, during the free love stages. If he didn't have Rose, he would probably be on this show instead of me."

"How did you get the cameramen out of here?" I asked.

He shrugged. "They know their limits." He mumbled. I nodded.

"I'm sorry Bella!" Emmett called from the other room.

Edward rolled his eyes. I giggled.

"It's okay Emmett." I yelled back.

"That's not much of an apology!" Edward yelled at him.

I laughed into my hand, they acted like brothers.

"You said I had to apologize to her, you didn't say how!"

I sank into the couch still laughing; Edward looked down at me and frowned. "I'm sorry."

I shook my head. "Its fine Edward, he's only looking after you in a weird way."

He smiled at me. "Yeah I guess he is. Are you going to be ok?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

He got up from the couch and handed me his hand. He pulled me to my feet, I stumbled a little. He caught me and held me at arms' length, still smiling. "What am I going to do with you?" He mumbled.

I shrugged. "Not let me go home?"

He laughed. "How did your dad take the phone call?'" He asked as we walked out of the room.

I shrugged. "Better than I thought he would. He's sending me clothes; it should be here by Wednesday."

Edward nodded, laughing slightly under his breath. "I still can't believe you, you didn't bring clothes."

I pushed him slightly, he only laughed harder, pulling his face down. I rolled my eyes and stalked off in mock anger. I was smiling to myself as I thought about what happened earlier today. It was awkward and I felt extremely uncomfortable but it had a nice outcome. I got to spend some alone time with Edward, and he's not after me for sex. What could get better?

**End Chapter**

**A/N:** I'm not sure if I like this chapter or not. I didn't get a lot of reviews for my last chapter. I mean like that kind of sucked. I got 25 for the chapter before that and only 15 for the last chapter. Ok 15 is a lot but still, I mean when you're going from 25 to 15, that kind of sucks. **NEW STORY!** Check it out. It's funny, dark, and extremely sexy. It's called_ Cigarette Burns_. Check it out and review it. Also_ Stupid Shiny Volvo _Owner needs reviews to! :D And with that said the reviewer of the chapter is **The REAL Alice Cullen **because she's **the REAL Alice Cullen**! And her review made me feel good about myself. :D OH! And shout out to **Crazily Sane Pancake** because she's the only one brave enough to question my awesomeness which I exceed her at and she's just jealous.

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	5. Trick or Treat

**A/N:** As some of you may have noticed, I got a little crazy with my stories. In the past forty-eight hours. I have written three one-shots, a short series, and the second chapter to _Cigarette Burns_ and now another chapter of _Coffin of Love_. Vote for this story! Seriously guys! I feel sorry for this story! I thought that this story was going to kick _Stupid Shiny Volvo Owner_'s ass but no! This story is getting its ass handed to it! I swore up and down that this story was going to win! And wow, I didn't know that people like _Stupid Shiny Volvo Owner_ so much. If you like it more than this story, REVIEW IT! I don't get that many reviews for it. Well not as much as I do for my other stories.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

**Trick or Treat**

Some reason or another after Emmett tried to give me 'the talk' we've grown close, not like me and Edward close but he likes to make fun of me. He's like the older brother that I never wanted. He kept a close on me and always found things to make fun of me for. Like when I eat cereal, for some reason that just cracks him up.

The producer was looking at me as he gathered the girls into the coffin room. He was laughing under his breath when I tripped over a lose camera cord. I almost fell on my face but I caught onto Amber, she was use to me tripping by now and laughed whenever I caught her out of reflexes.

"You ok Bells?" She asked helping me to my feet.

I blushed but nodded. "Yeah I'm fine."

"I've never seen anyone trips as much as you seem to." She joked with me.

She helped me to the couch, her arm wrapping around mine. We'd been here for a week now and Amber and have grown pretty close, it was nice having an ally here, Jessica and the rest of the girls didn't like the fact that Edward and I were getting extremely close. Amber was happy for me; she just wanted to see Edward happy.

"Bella." The producer called out to me. "A box came for you today. It's on your bed."

I smiled. "Thanks." I called out sitting on the coffin shape couch with Amber.

"You seem excited. Did you finally get the pocket rocket you were waiting for?" Emmett shouted at me as he came down the stairs. I looked over my shoulder and rolled my eyes. Edward hit on the back his head.

"Nope, that isn't coming till later. But I'll make sure to let you know when it comes in." I shot back at him. He laughed and walked next to the producer. The cameramen were snickering as they set up the equipment. The producer stepped out of the shot range (pulling Edward along with him) and gave Emmett a speech to go over.

Emmett laughed and shot a glance towards me. I frowned. This couldn't be good. In fact I had a feeling this was going to be bad, very, very bad. "You're going to love this, Bells." He laughed as he tucked the paper into his back pocket.

I had a feeling I wasn't going to love it.

The light came on and one of the crew people counted from 3 as he stepped away. Emmett cleared his throat. "Alright ladies, settle down." No one was talking. "We're going to have our first challenge tonight." He smiled at me. My face dropped. "Everyone knows that vampires are known for as sex symbols. So for our first challenge I'm going to bed each of you and whoever I believe is the best gets to go on a date with Edward."

My mouth dropped open and my heart stopped. Amber stiffened next to me. Emmett busted out laughing.

"I'm kidding Bella!" He said through laughs. "I just said that because I wanted to see your reaction." He let out a desperate breath as he continued to laugh. I calmed down and clutched onto my heart. I was scared. Edward was glaring at Emmett. I had a feeling that he was going to have a long talk with him after the speech.

"No, actually we're all going to trick-or-treating." He smiled and looked at the rest of the girls.

"But it's the middle of June!" One of the girls screamed, I was pretty sure her name was Austine or something weird like that.

"We know. You're not asking for candy, you're asking for anything, and I mean anything you can get out of them. The girl with the most items, will win some alone time with Edward and the rest gets to clean my jeep." A couple of girls snickered. "I'm not kidding; you're cleaning my jeep if you lose." He waved for us to go up stairs. The girls started to run. I never got the whole point of running up stairs…

I stayed behind and recovered from my mini heart attack.

"Did I scare you?" Emmett asked when the rest of the girls were gone.

I nodded. "I don't think I've been so afraid in my life. I was seriously about to head for the door." I told him, still clutching onto my heart.

Emmett laughed. "Yeah I was hoping for that kind of a response from you." He smiled at me before walking off.

Edward walked towards me. "I'm sorry about Emmett."

I shrugged. "I can handle him." I smiled. "Besides, I feel honored." He gave me a weird look. "He doesn't make fun of any of the other girls, so I guess that must mean that I'm special."

Edward smiled. "You are special, Bella." He placed his cold hand on my cheek.

"Yeah in the helmet sort of way!" Emmett yelled from kitchen.

Edward rolled his eyes, I turned around. "You really shouldn't be talking about yourself like that Emmett! You know with your self esteem issues and all." A loud laugh echoed throughout the house. I turned back to Edward. "I have to get going if I want to win that 'a lone time' with you." I smiled at him and turned to head up the stairs.

--

"Sit still." Amber yelled at me as I twitched under her hands. I was borrowing her clothes, even though my clothes came in today. Charlie purposely packed all my long sleeve turtle neck shirts and baggy pants. I had no form fitting clothes in there at all. And as much as I hated to admit it, if I was going to win I would have to dress…well… sexy.

I groaned. "Can you hurry up?" The corset I was wearing was digging into my skin. I looked like a wannabe goth. I thought I looked ridiculous, Amber said I looked hot. She dressed me up in a pink corset that pushed my boobs up and together. I couldn't breathe very well and the fishnets that I was wearing were rising up. I looked like a gothic prostitute.

"Almost done." She told me as she moved the eyeliner on the corner of my eye. I was never the one for extreme make up, my face couldn't handle it. I was more of a light eye shadow and lip gloss type of girl. I wasn't into the really dark, dramatic, excessive eyeliner look. It was too dark for my taste. Amber pulled away from my face and smiled. "Done."

"Wanna see what you like?" She asked. I shook my head. She frowned. "C'mon Bells, you like a gothic princess." She laughed at her joke.

I sighed and finally said fine. I could feel the pound of make up on my face. Amber held out the mirror in front of me and smiled. I blinked, not realizing that it was me. And I thought I was pale before, with all the black eyeliner and black eye shadow I 

looked like a ghost. My lips were crimson red and stuck out against my skin. I didn't know what to think. I looked back at Amber, she was smiling. "You like?"

"It's different." I smiled at her.

She smiled back. "I knew you'd like it."

--

I was pacing back and forth on the black carpet. I growled under my breath. "Where is she?" I asked Emmett. I was getting impatient. "She's freaking blocking out her thoughts!" I yelled at him throwing my hands in the air.

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Relax Edward Amber will be here in a minute." He flipped the page of the magazine.

I growled in frustration. I hated this. I hated not knowing. I ran my fingers through my hair and banged my head on the poll. The door opened. I turned around and saw Amber. "Finally!" I screamed.

Amber stuck her tongue at me before dancing to the bed where Emmett sat. She punched his arm childishly. He laughed. "I can't believe you'd do that to her Emmett!" She screamed.

"And this is coming from the girl that nearly cried at elimination." He continued to laugh.

Amber lifted her feet in the air. "I was trying to play the part." She smiled.

"You watch too many dating shows." Emmett mumbled, turning the page mindlessly.

"Enough! Tell me about Bella." I insisted.

Amber smiled. "She looks beautiful. I'm the queen of making goths." She joked before taking off her wig, revealing her short, still black, hair.

I looked into her mind, I could see Bella. She looked like a gothic princess, though I wasn't really a proud supporter of the fishnets, short mini skirt, and corset, I had to admit she looked beautiful. I could see her smile as she thanked Amber for lending her clothes and doing her makeup. I smiled to myself.

"Does that wig itch?" Emmett asked grabbing it from Alice.

Alice nodded. "Like crazy, you better be lucky I'm doing this for you Edward. It's been a week since I've last seen Jasper."

"You think you got it bad, I have to be stuck in this room all freaking day with Mr. Whiney over there. At least you get to interact with the girls. I haven't had sex with Rose in over two weeks. I'm going dry here." Emmett pointed to himself as he said this.

Alice eyes darkened and she hit his arm again. "I still can't believe you did that to Bella. I swear she was almost going to cry. I could have killed you."

"Don't tell me you're getting a crush on Bella to?" He groaned.

"No. But she's like my best friend here." She smiled at me. "You're so lucky to have her."

I didn't smile. "I don't have her. She's just here to keep me company until I find my 'real' coffin of love. Which is still going to be you."

Alice rolled her eyes before grabbing the wig back. "Well it's time for me to be Amber again." She stuck the wig over her head before turning to me. "Is it on straight?" She asked. I shook and straightened it out for her.

"Now it is." I smiled at Amber. "Thanks again."

She shrugged before smiling. "I get a Porsche out of this."

She danced out of the room leaving me alone with my thoughts. Alice, or Amber, was a great sister. I promised I would buy her a Porsche for doing this for me. The original plan was for her to be undercover as one of the girls so I could choose a girl in the end, without actually having to choose anyone. That was before I met Bella. Ever since Bella came into my life everything has turned 180 and I didn't know what I was going to do anymore. Part of me wanted to call off the show and the other part wanted me to keep it going and make her my "coffin of love"…

I shook my head. This was getting too confusing.

--

Amber and I were on a roll; everywhere we went someone gave us something. She was great at this. She knew exactly where to go and what to say to get items from the people. She held out her bag and put out her lower lip. "Can we please have some random items, I don't care what they are, just anything so we can win a challenge and go on a date with Edward Cullen." And they always gave us something. One old lady even gave us five dollars each. It was great!

I was really excited when the time was up and we had to go back to the house. We were the first ones there. Edward smiled at us. "Already done?" He asked.

Amber nodded and smiled. "Yup."

The girls soon followed after us, each holding a bag in their hand. The bags were different sizes and shapes. I felt nervous as Emmett grabbed our bags and emptied them out into different piles. Amber grabbed onto my hand as he started to count our items. I took a deep breath my heart pounding in my ears. He nodded and headed for another pile. The girls were huddled together, a flash light in each of our hands.

He whispered the winner to Edward. Edward nodded before walking forward. He kept a straight face. "Each of you girls did a wonderful job collecting random items. It was a really tight race, but we can only have one winner." He looked at us. "In third place we have Amber with 27 items." Amber smiled. "Second we have Erin with 33." A blond girl jumped up and down. "And in first with a total of 42, we have Jessica."

My heart dropped and my knees wanted to give out. Jessica started to scream loudly, jumping up and down and around in circles. I fought the urge to cry. Edward smiled at her. "I'm taking you out to dinner tomorrow." He turned to the rest of us. "And as for the rest of you." I felt my heart break knowing that he was referring to me to. "You're going to be cleaning Emmett's car tomorrow…have fun." He turned around and walked to the house.

Emmett smiled and stepped up in front of his audience. "Have fun ladies." He told us before following Edward into the house.

Amber hugged me. "It's ok Bella, it's not like we got eliminated or anything." She started to rub my back.

I nodded. I didn't know why I wanted to cry so badly. It's not like I didn't know there was a chance I couldn't have won. "I'm fine." I lied. "I'm just tired. I think I'm going to bed early." She kissed my cheek before letting me go into the house. I could hear Jessica scream again as she talked, loudly, about her future date with Edward. I grimaced as jealously latched onto me.

**End Chapter.**

**A/N:** Shocker huh? I thought of it when I first came up with this story. That's why I mentioned her in the chapters and not much of the other girls. How many people saw that coming? Anyways, **VOTE IN MY POLL** and read my other stories. Especially the Emmett stories. You might like them, there's _Sex Education with Emmett, That Darn Emmett, _and_ Toke it Up._ It's funny and different that a lot of things you might read from me. I like this chapter. And I'm proud that I got it out today.

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	6. First Dates

**A/N:** Ya'll make me smile. :D So you should check out _Cigarette Burns_ it rocks booty and _That Darn Emmett_. The third chapter is the one that has everyone pissing their pants. Even I was like "I cannot believe that actually came from me." It's great. :D I'm glad that people like that Amber is Alice, I haven't got any hate mail for it. ALSO STEPHENIE MEYER HAS A NEW BOOK! It's called _the Host_! I read the first couple of chapters, but then I got dragged to dinner, and now I'm finishing my stories for tomorrow. Tomorrow I have to write my final research paper. 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

**First Dates**

"How could she not win?" I screamed Alice. She was laying across my bed looking at the magazine Emmett was looking at earlier.

"I told you my visions weren't perfect. There was no guarantee that she was going to win, I was able to tell her where to go but that didn't stop the other girls for competing to." Alice looked up at me over her magazine.

"But you got more items than she did!" I screamed at her.

Alice shrugged. "Maybe Emmett miscounted. Or maybe she dropped something when we were walking back. She has a tendency to drop things…she's kind of clumsy." Alice smiled at me.

I lifted a part of my lip into a crooked smile. "I know." I replied. I could imagine Bella clumsily drop the bag and frantically pick up all the scattered items. I sat on the bed next to Alice; she closed the magazine and sighed.

"You're going to have to date other girls Edward. It would be a little weird for the viewers if Bella and I are the only ones who win." Alice was right as usual.

"But I don't want to date anyone else." I groaned into my hands. Alice pulled herself on her knees.

"Well as flattering as that sound, I don't think my hubby, Jasper, would like that too much." Alice teased. I shot her a look. She smiled down at me. "You remember Jasper, right Edward?" She continued to tease me.

"I don't mean you Alice, though that would be an interesting date…I want a date with Bella." I whispered my mind glancing to her smile, her beautiful brunette hair. She looked beautiful yesterday even with the pound of makeup that Alice painted on her.

"Then call off the show." She said as it was the simplest thing in the world. "Tell everyone that you found your coffin of love and that you're sorry to everyone else. I'm sure Bella won't mind." Alice said reaching towards the dresser for another magazine.

"What if Bella doesn't want to be my coffin of love? She already made it clear that she was only here until I find my 'true' coffin of love." I said frowning at the conversation we had the second day we were here.

"Your right she doesn't want to be your coffin of love." Alice said moving around the pile of magazines. I felt my heart drop. Alice turned around. "She wants to be your _girlfriend_. She doesn't want to win your heart because you two are on a dating show. She wants to win your heart because she loves you." Alice turned back to the nightstand. She scrunched her eyebrows together and held up a magazine in front of me.

"It's not mine! It's Emmett's!" I told her, holding my hands up in the air. She shrugged before opening the _Playboy_ magazine. I chuckled to myself and rolled my eyes.

Alice looked up at me. "What? They have funny jokes."

--

Not surprisingly Amber was the first one up. She was looking at the TV, which was set on a low volume. I smiled at her before sitting next to her on the couch. "I'm surprised they let us have TV." I said softly to her.

She turned to me and smile. "They're only going to let us use it to watch movies."

I nodded. "I'm not much of a TV person anyways."

"I am. It's killing me that I don't have my soaps. I'm having my ex record them as we speak."

I laughed. "Are you and your ex still close?"

Alice nodded. "He's like my best friend, next to you of course."

I smiled. "Of course."

She laughed before hitting me with her shoulder. "Are you jealous that Edward is going out with Jessica tonight?"

I nodded. "A little, I kind of wanted that date."

Alice smiled at me. "I was kind of hoping for the same thing. Well not you winning but me winning. You got to spend the night with him."

I blushed and looked at my hands. "You know about that?" I asked.

Amber nodded. "Oh yeah. I woke up when I saw you getting into bed and when you got back out of bed." She laughed. "Don't worry, from your reaction the other day I know that neither of you did anything."

I smiled at her. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"Being my friend."

She smiled at me before giving me a tight hug. "Thanks for being so darn cool and developing a crush on Edward because that freaking rocks."

I laughed.

--

I rolled my eyes, does this girl ever shut up.

"And then Lauren was screaming something about her top not being blue but actually indigo. She was so angry that Tyler didn't catch that and I figured, since I was such a good friend I would-" I cut her out. How could anyone stand this kind of torture?

I noticed that she stopped. She was staring at me through her bangs. I smiled at her and motioned to her food. "Aren't you hungry?" I asked. I was thinking about slipping sleeping pills in there so that way she would fall asleep and maybe shut up for two seconds.

She took a bite out of her meal. I smiled at the silence. "I have a question…" I mentally groan, it didn't last for two seconds. I nodded, already knowing what she was going to ask. "Why are you so interested in Bella?" She asked, slurping up her noodles.

I shrugged. "She's interesting. You don't cross many girls like her." I smiled at Jessica.

Jessica nodded. "She's a good friend." She murmured. I could tell that she believed it, she just wasn't too happy about it.

"Tell me Jessica, why did _you_ come here?" I decided that I would get her started on a topic that seemed mildly interesting.

She hesitated. A series of reason flashed through her mind. The human mind can, on occasion be confusing; this was defiantly one of those rare moments.

"I think I'm in love with you." She whispered. She honestly believed she was in loved with me. I tried to smile back at her, being polite, but I don't think I pulled it off well because Jessica frowned and apologized.

We spent the rest of her dinner talking about random, unimportant topics. I took her home in my Volvo, the producers wanted me to go in the limo but I refused, just like I refused a group dating. I walked her back to the house, she was wandering if I was going to kiss her or not. I wasn't planning to.

"Thank you for the awesome night." She smiled at me, holding my hand.

"Thanks for going on a date with me." I smiled at her. She was blushing. I went down to kiss her cheek; she moved it away from me and caught my lips in a kiss. I was about to pull away but she wrapped her hands around in my hair and held me closer to her. I rolled my eyes and stood motionlessly.

She finally pulled away and blushed before running inside. I walked slowly behind her, trying to block out her thoughts. I was about to enter the building when _her_ scent caught my attention. I turned around quickly to see Bella walking with Amber, Amber was glaring at me. My face dropped and I wanted to say something. Bella was crying I could smell her tears, I opened my mouth to say something but she took off running.

--

I didn't know why it hurt so much. I knew the rules of the show, he was supposed to date other girls, and I guess that's what you did on first dates. I could feel the tears pull over and run down my cheek again. It was too painful for words. I pulled my blanket over my head and sobbed softly.

The cameramen were trying to record me but Emmett sent them off. He didn't say anything to me, he just threaten the cameramen and left. I had never been so grateful to see him before in my life. I pulled my knees to my chest and stared out into space. I tried to block out the creeping though of Edward and Jessica kissing each other.

I wiped the tears away from my eyes and sniffed loudly. I pulled the blanket from over my head and was about to go to the bathroom when I saw Jessica walk in. She was smiling from ear to ear. I smiled at her, her face dropped when she saw me.

"Bells, what's the matter?" She asked.

I shook my head still smiling. No matter how painful it is for me, I wasn't going to show it to her. "I'm just missing home."

She smiled at me before hugging me. I hugged her back.

"It's ok Bells. You'll get to see them soon." She whispered to me.

I didn't like the way she said it. I pulled away. "What do you mean I get to see them soon?"

Jessica frowned at me. "You're going home aren't you?"

I shook my head still confused.

"Don't you know?" She asked surprised that I didn't know what she was talking about.

I shook my head.

"I told Edward I love him and then he kissed me." Her voice was light with satisfaction.

I could feel my heart tear. I wanted to say something but I had a lump in my throat. I swallowed it and cleared my throat. I blinked twice before finally saying, "I'm so happy for you Jessica."

Jessica smiled before giving me a hug. "I'm glad you are. Now you don't have to stay. I know how much it bothered you, with Emmett always picking on you, the cameras, and all of that jazz." She tightened her grip around me. "I promise that I'll call you and tell you all about it." She whispered in my ear.

I pulled away from her when I was sure that I could keep my face straight. "But I thought you didn't want to be here all alone. I don't mind…"

She shook her head. "Nope. You're going home. I mean there's really no point in being here."

I nodded. I guess she was right, I was only supposed to stay till Edward found his 'coffin of love', I guess he did. I smiled sadly at Jessica.

"I'll leave next elimination." I whispered softly.

Jessica smiled and gave me another tight hug. "You're a good friend Bella."

I hugged her back, the tears that I was trying to hide slowly falling out of my cheeks.

--

"So you kissed Jessica and Bella was there?" Emmett asked.

I nodded.

"Are you sure this is a dating show and not some poorly written drama?" Emmett asked from the bed.

I sighed. "I don't know anymore. I thought things like this only happened on TV."

Alice threw a pillow at me. "This is TV, you dumbass."

She was still angry at me for kissing Jessica, even though I told her my story, several times. "Shouldn't you be asleep?" I asked, shooting a glare at her.

"Shouldn't you be looking for your coffin of love?" She shot back.

"It's not like I told her to kiss me!" I yelled at her.

"And you didn't exactly pull away either!" Alice stood up.

"I didn't want to hurt her feelings! She was almost on the verge of tears when she kissed me."

"And what about Bella?! She was in tears when she saw you kiss Jessica." Alice's voice was still angry.

My face dropped and I grimaced. "I'll talk to her tomorrow before elimination…"

"And say what? I'm sorry for kissing another girl in front of you!" Alice was continuing to scream at me.

"Well I have to say something!" I yelled back at her.

Alice face dropped. "I hope you say something soon, she's leaving after elimination tomorrow."

--

I didn't have to pack much of my stuff; most of it was already packed. I started to tape it up when Amber walked in. She frowned at me before plopping on her bed.

"Whatcha doing?" She asked her face next to mine.

I looked up at her and smiled sadly. "I'm going home."

Her face dropped and she stared at me in shock. "Just because Edward kissed some other girl, Bella-"

I cut her off. "It's not because Edward kissed some other girl." I continued to smile sadly. "I was going to be here until he found his coffin of love and he did. Now I'm going home." I whispered as I cut the boxing tape with a pair of scissors.

Alice wrapped her arms around me, her face buried into my shoulder. "Don't leave me here," she whined into my hair. I smiled at her and hugged her back.

"You can call me anytime. I'll even leave you my cell phone number." I pulled away. She looked like she wanted to cry but couldn't.

"Have you talked to Edward?" She asked her voice hopeful.

I shook my head. "Can you do me a favor and not mention anything to him until elimination. I want to be the one who talks to him."

Amber nodded. I smiled at her before pulling myself off the floor. I picked up my box and set it by the opening to my room. Amber stood in front of me. We gave each other a tight hug, I started to cry. This was going to be harder than I thought. We smiled back at each other. And she gave me a quick kiss on my cheek before walking out of my room.

I stood in the middle of the room and frowned. I looked around the room, I had everything packed. I sighed before pulling my hair into a ponytail. I wouldn't cry. I would not cry.

--

I tried to talk to Bella earlier, but she wouldn't see me. I tried to get something out of Amber, but she was too busy trying to translate the Dancing in the Rain to Hebrew. I frowned as I stared at the 12 women in front of me. Three of them were going home. I already had my roses out on the table next to Emmett. I looked at Bella, her eyes were swollen and her face was blank. I wanted nothing more than to get a glimpse into her mind.

"Amber." I called. She walked blankly towards me, I was surprised. Amber usually liked to make a show at these things. I handed her the rose, "will you continue to rock my coffin." She nodded. I leaned down and kissed her cheek. "What's wrong with Bella?" I whispered to her.

She pulled away and walked back to her place in line. She was translating Disney songs to Russian now. I was pretty sure she was working on 'The Circle of Life.' I needed to brush up my Russian so I couldn't be sure.

I pulled out the second rose. "Bella." I smiled at her. Her head shot up and she walked towards me. "Will you stay?" I asked, I was tempted to add "and rock my coffin" just to see what she would do but I wasn't going to push my luck.

Bella looked at the ground and shook her head. My face dropped. She looked up at me; tears were falling down her cheeks. "I'm sorry Edward but I don't feel the same for you as you do to me." She walked out of the room, the girls gasped and I stood there alone and in shock. I held the rose stem between my fingers and blinked. Amber was frowning. She looked like she really wanted to cry.

My eyes finally landed on Jessica, she was smiling triumphantly.

**Pause for Commercial Break**

**A/N:** Now this is what I call a cliff hanger. Do you like my new little saying instead of "End Chapter" I put "Pause for Commercial Break" I so freaking rock. Anyways, this is one of my favorite chapters because it's so drama filled. There is a new chapter up for _Cigarette Burns_, _That Darn Emmett_, and a new story will posted shortly. I know a new one? Don't I have enough? No. I don't. This one is actually a lot more fluffy and lemon driven than the rest of my stories. I got tired of developing relationships, so I wanted to play off one instead. It's EXTREMELY sexual. Totally something I'm not use to writing.

Happy Mothers' Day from

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	7. Conversations

**A/N:** I was tempted to update every other of my stories BUT this one because it got such a big reaction. But then I got bored and started writing it and finished it within one sitting, which I never do. So instead of holding it hostage, I'm going to post it early. **READ MY PROFILE! **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

**Conversations**

**Last time on **_**Coffin of Love**_**:**

"How could she not win?"

I went down to kiss her cheek; she moved it away from me and caught my lips in a kiss.

"I'll leave next elimination."

"I'm sorry Edward but I don't feel the same for you as you do me…"

**This time on **_**Coffin of Love:**_

The cameramen ran after me. I held up my hands up to my face to get them from seeing me cry. I didn't want to be harassed right now. I just told the man that I loved that I didn't feel the same way for him as he did for me and the sad part is I wasn't lying. I didn't feel the same way he felt about me. I was in love with him and he was in love with someone else.

The voices of the cameramen were screaming at me to let them interview me. I shook my head and walked faster.

Someone grabbed my waist. I was crying harder when I realized who it was. "Let go of me Edward." I gasped out.

"Just let me talk to you." He whispered in my ear, I could hear the pain in his voice.

I turned around, shaking my head. "I don't want to know." I said firmly, swallowing the mucus that was building in my throat, I didn't look at him. "This was a stupid idea Edward. You should have just let me go home the first day."

"You still want to go home don't you?" He asked.

I nodded, still not looking at him.

"Very well," he said before walking back to the house. I looked up at him, my heart shattered. I saw him walk swiftly back to the house, his steps were long and hard.

I fell to the cement, my hands holding me up. I felt like I was going to vomit. I watched as he went into the house. I blinked away the tears that were building in front of my eyes. The cameramen were in my face as I leaned over the cement sobbing. I looked up at them, I could see my reflection through the lens, my eyes were swollen and my make up smeared.

"Please leave me alone. If you have any heart, just leave me alone." I whispered to him.

The cameramen continued to squat down in front of me, the expensive camera strapped to his shoulder. He made no movement to leave.

--

"The show is over with." I told the girls and the producers. Emmett's face was blank as I said it. "I apologize for wasting your time." The girls gasped and started to talk amongst themselves. The producers went to talk to me but Emmett stepped in their way.

I walked up the stairs to my no longer temporary room. Emmett followed after me while Alice went after Bella. I walked into the room and waited for Emmett, he showed up seconds later.

"What happened?" He asked quickly.

"She's leaving Emmett. She won't even talk to me. She's just leaving." I gripped onto the pole of the bed, my fingers were making indents.

"She's leaving because she saw you kiss another girl?" Emmett asked he was genuinely confused.

I shook my head. "No." I tried to keep my voice calm. I was having a problem controlling the emotions that were running through me. "Jessica manipulated what happened into making Bella believe that I was in love with her." The wood snapped under my grip.

"And you're letting her go? You're not going to stop her?" He was screaming at me, his hands raised in the air.

I nodded. "This is for the better." I told myself more than him.

"How is it better Edward?" Emmett's voice was filled with venom.

"So this way I won't hurt her!" I screamed at him.

I didn't see it coming. I just felt the pain run through my face. Emmett's fist was at his side. I growled at him before launching myself at him, he fell to the ground. We were throwing punches at each other, releasing all of our frustration in this fight. I growled when I felt him punch my stomach. I punched him in the jaw.

He threw me off of him and pushed me against the wall. "You're such an idiot! Don't you see that this is a one in a life time opportunity and you ruining it?!" He screamed at me.

My nose was flaring but I didn't say anything back to him. He let go of me. My body hurt and I knew that if I was human I would have had many broken bones and bruises to look forward to. But I was virtually unharmed. I wiped away the spit from my lip and stared at him.

"You're right." I finally said turning away from him. "I screwed up and there's nothing I can do about it."

--

Amber pushed me against the car. I screamed out of shock, she looked angry. "You're so fucking selfish Bella!" She screamed at me. Her voice was strained. "You can't even give him a fucking chance to explain himself."

I swallowed I've never seen this side of her before. It scared me. My heart was pounding in my ears and my eyes were widening. Amber's eyes were slowly darkening, her lips were snarling at me.

"You're the first person in a hundred years that he has ever felt this for!" She snarled at me. "He loves you Bella and you're throwing all this away because some bitch is jealous of your relationship with him."

"What do you care?" I spat at her, my own anger rising. "You should be happy now. You get your chance with him."

"I don't want him!" She screamed at me, her grip tightening on my arms. "I never wanted him! He's my brother Bella!" My face tightened as Amber released my arms and pulled at her hair, it came off!

My eyes widened and my mouth dropped. Her real hair was short, still black, and spiked. "My name is Alice Cullen. I'm a vampire just like Edward and Emmett. The only reason I'm here is so that way he has a winner for the show. But then you came along Bella and his whole world has been flipped around. I've never seen him, after decades of being around him, so obsessed with someone."

I shook my head. "What are you talking about?" I was crying harder. "Jessica told me that he kissed her because he loved her."

Alice/Amber shook her head. "No sweetie! He doesn't love her. He's in love with you. Or whatever you want to call it. Love. Lust. It's something that I know that you feel for him!"

I continued to shake my head. "I don't believe you." I was crying. Alice's face softened and she hugged me. "I don't believe you," I continued to sob. I didn't want to believe her.

--

I leaned my back against the Coffin of Love truck. It was black and had Coffin of Love written on the side of it. I was waiting for Alice to get Edward. I was slowly but surely taking everything in. As much as I was sure of is that Amber wasn't really Amber but Alice, Jessica lied to me, and Edward Cullen just may be in love with me. It was too much.

My head shot up when I heard footsteps. Edward was walking towards me, I smiled at him shyly. He returned it with his famous crooked smile. "Hi." I whispered.

"Hi yourself." He sat next to me against the car.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, not looking at him. "I overreacted."

"No you didn't." His voice was low. I frowned and looked up at him, he wasn't looking at me. "I know what Jessica asked you to do." He told me, finally looking at me.

I frowned. "Alice told you, didn't she?" I looked at my hand, glancing at Edward through the corner of my eye. He didn't seem surprise that I knew who Alice was.

He shook his head. "No."

"Jessica told you?" I asked surprised.

He shook his head.

"Then how do you know?"

He smiled at me. "I can read minds."

My mouth dropped. "You can what now?"

Edward chuckled. "I can read minds, I heard her conversation with you through her mind, and then again when you talked to Alice."

"Crazy vampire says what?" I asked.

Edward chuckled again. "I can read minds."

"Have you always believed this?" I asked, teasing him.

He smiled at me before hitting my shoulder with his playfully.

"So if you know what everyone is thinking, than why are you so interested in me?" I asked. He seemed confused. The question made sense to me. "If you can read my mind," I reworded it. "Then wouldn't that they take away the whole point of a relationship, there won't be any mysteries or doubt, it'll all be laid out in the open."

He smiled at me. "Alice hasn't told you, has she?"

I shook my head. "I guess not…"

Edward grinned. "I can't read your mind."

My face dropped. "I'm a freak!" I screamed feeling embarrassed that in a house full of dumb blonds that I'm the only person whose mind he can't read.

Edward frowned. "I was expecting a slightly different reaction." He mumbled. "If it helps any, Alice can still see your future."

I blinked twice. "Alice can see the future?" I asked.

Edward nodded.

"What can Emmett do? Suddenly make every girl around him horny at the snap of a finger?" I asked, saying the first thing that came to mind.

Edward laughed. "No! And thank God for that! I don't know what Rose would do to him if he could do that…" He shook his head.

I smiled. "You're right, bad idea. Who's Rose?"

Edward laughed again. "She's his girlfriend, mate, wife, whatever you want to call him."

My eyebrows scrunched together. "How many of you are there?"

"Seven. Alice and Jasper. Emmett and Rose. Carlisle and Esme. And then there's me." He pointed to himself.

"You're all alone." I smiled sadly at him.

He smiled back before shrugging. "It's ok. I just haven't found the right girl…until now."

I looked at my hands. "I'm new to this Edward and it scares me."

"What scares you Bella?" He asked.

"I don't want to get hurt Edward…I don't want to wake up and realize that you've fallen in love with someone else." I was crying again.

He held my chin my between his thumb and pointer finger, I looked up at him, the tears that I were holding falling down my cheeks.

"I would never do that to you Bella." He whispered. "I could never do that to you."

I was about to protest when he pressed his lips against mine. My eyes widened. I closed my eyes when I noticed that his eyes were closed. By the time I managed to close my eyes, his lips were already gone. I opened my eyes again, blushing.

"I've been waiting forever to do that." He whispered to me.

"Then why-" He cut me off.

"I didn't. She did. The only reason I didn't pull her off of me is because I didn't want to hurt her feelings." He whispered to me his lips hovered over my ear. I shivered.

"You're really awesome, you know that Edward?" I asked. He moved away from my ear.

"It takes one to know one." He smiled at me.

I looked at him confused.

"Like I said, I can read minds. I know that the only reason you were going to leave is so that you wouldn't get in the way of me and Jessica." I was about to say something but I lost my train of thought; Edward's lips were above my ear again. I shivered. "Will you stay Bella and continue to rock my coffin."

I bit my lip. "What happened to the deal we made?"

Edward pulled back. "I thought we went through this Bella. I don't love Jessica."

I shook my head. "No I mean about saying that to me! C'mon 'rock my coffin'!"

He laughed before giving me a kiss on my cheek. "Come inside and I'll give you your rose."

**End Chapter.**

**A/N:** I don't like this chapter. I do but then I don't. I've done better. Anyways, expect an update of _When Life Gives You Lemons_ later today or tomorrow. Thanks for all the reviews guys! You freaking rock. :D And I hope that this chapter is ok, like I said not one of my better chapters. And trust me more drama to come. :D

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	8. Make Up

**A/N:** I'm finally updating _Coffin of Love_. :D I love ya'll reactions to this story, some of ya'll get overly excited and yeah. I keep on wanting to get to the end because that's when it gets fun to write (I've been writing teasers for it) and I can't wait. I want to hurry and get most of the girls out so I can actually start introducing characters and actually develop more relationships. Right now there are too many girls.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own_ Twilight_.

**Make Up**

Edward and I were 'talking' in his room. The producers were down stairs trying to calm down the girls, the show was still going to go on and Edward and I were going to act like I was just another one of the girls to him…at least while the cameras were on us. Right now we were alone in his room. I laid my head on his chest and he had his fingers through my hair.

"How did you become a vampire?" I asked staring off into space.

"It's not a happy story." Edward whispered. I looked up at him, he was frowning at me.

"You don't have to tell me." I whispered back.

"It's fine." He smiled at me before moving my hair behind my ear. I laid my head back onto his chest. "I was born June 20, 1901 in Chicago. My name was originally Edward Anthony Masen. I was named after my father, Edward Masen. My mother was Elizabeth Masen. I was seventeen when the Spanish Influenza hit. It took my father first…and then my mother."

I sucked in a harsh breath.

"I can stop if you'd like." Edward whispered.

I shook my head, not looking at him. "No. Keep going." I whispered.

"Carlisle was our doctor. My mother was on the verge of death when she made Carlisle promise her that he would save me. She didn't know what he was just that he wasn't human, she died shortly after." Edward was quiet for a moment. I laid motionless on his chest, waiting for him to continue. "Carlisle took made me a vampire when no one was looking. People were always dying so no one noticed that I was gone. I was the first person he made a vampire."

I looked up at him, he was staring at me. "I'm sorry." I whispered. He was right, it was a sad story.

Edward shrugged. "I'm not. If I wasn't a vampire, than I wouldn't have been able to meet you." He smiled down at me. I blushed.

"How did you meet Alice? Did Carlisle make her to?" I asked desperate for answers.

"No he didn't make her." He sighed. "She doesn't know much about what happened to her, just that she woke up and had a vision about us, so she went to find us." He moved my bangs behind my hair.

I smiled. "Really?"

Edward nodded. "She saw her husband to, she found him before she found us. She just showed randomly one day at our front door."

I laughed. "You're kidding."

Edward shook his head. "Scared the hell out of them to," he smiled at me. "I was hunting with Emmett for the weekend and while we were gone, this short pixie vampire showed up with a tall vampire covered with battle scars. She greeted everyone by their name and asked which room she could have."

I grinned before cracking up laughing. "Did she really?"

Edward nodded. "Emmett and I came home to my stuff stuffed in the garage."

"His room had the best view." A high pitched voice came from the front door. I pulled away from Edward to see Amber (Alice was wearing the wig) and Emmett. They were smiling at us.

"You didn't have to put my stuff in the garage." Edward mumbled.

Amber shrugged. "I didn't know which room you wanted, so I'd figure. I'll let you figure it out for yourself." She didn't move from the doorway. "I can't stay long. The girls are going to be curious if I don't come back soon, I'm here to go to the bathroom." She smiled at me while she said it.

"Emmett's escorting you?" I guessed.

Amber nodded. "Yup. The producers don't want any of the girls talking to Edward, they're afraid we're going to scare him out of it." She smiled at him while she said it.

"Don't they know that you're his sister?"

Amber shook her head. "Nope."

"Then how do you…" I didn't know what word they used, hunt, feed, kill.

"There are other vampires here to. You don't think humans are the only creatures attracted to Edward, do you?" Amber laughed.

I blinked, there were other vampires here? "How-is that safe?" I asked, getting a little nervous.

"We'll talk more about this later." Edward interrupted, shooting a glare at Amber. "We need to get down stairs before they come up." He held out his hand for me. I took it graciously.

"Ready?" Emmett asked pushing Amber out of the room and down the stairs. Edward and I lingered in the doorway, we were going to wait for them to be completely down stairs before we followed in after them, so no one would be suspicious.

"Not really. But I'll suck it up." I smiled at him.

Emmett smiled back at me. "That's my girl."

--

I stood in front of the girls, Bella included. Her cheeks were smeared with mascara and eyeliner, the cuffs of her turtleneck sweater where stained black from her wiping her eyes so much. And I as stared at the neat and tidy girls in front of me, I couldn't help but to think that she was the most gorgeous girl that stood before me. I smiled at the ladies, their eyes widened and a few of them held their breaths.

"I'm sorry about earlier today." I apologized. "It was both rude and inconsiderate of me. I hope that the 12 beautiful women in front of me will forgive me and I'm happy to say that because of the previous events earlier today there will be no elimination tonight but it has been rescheduled for tomorrow. That gives each girl 24 hours to prove that you belong here." My eyes 

glanced at each of the girls. "With that said congratulations for staying and I hope that we can get further acquainted." I smiled at them before walking up the stairs with Emmett following behind me.

We went up to my room. I closed the door behind me. He was smirking at me, I rolled my eyes. I didn't have to read his mind to know what he was thinking about.

"Nothing happened." I wanted to scream at him but I held my voice back. The smirk didn't wash off. "We just talked; I told her that about how I can read minds, Alice can see visions." I told him as I went to sit on a chair by the fire place.

The smug look on his face didn't disappear. "Alice told me that you kissed her." His eyes were shining.

I didn't say anything. There was no use denying it. I did kiss her and it was the most amazing kiss that has ever happened to me. I could feel my cheeks lift up, pulling my lips along with them. I was smiling. I looked back at Emmett, he was chuckling.

"Better than Jessica?" Emmett asked sitting on a chair across from mine.

I nodded. "Much." The smile didn't leave my face.

"Hey didn't it take a week for Romeo to fall in love with Juliet?" Emmett asked, his eyes shining.

I nodded slowly.

"Good thing you're already dead but just in case I'm hiding all the rat poison and sharp objects." He smiled at me.

I threw a pillow at him.

--

Amber locked me up in the bathroom with her. It was the only place that we were safe from the cameramen and angry housemates. After Edward left to go upstairs, an uproar began, half of the girls were mad at me because I was still there (Jessica was in this category) and the other half wanted to know what happened. I didn't blame them for being angry at me for still being here. I only came here for a bet, I spent the most time with Edward, and I almost left. I had no friends in the house, well besides Amber/Alice.

Alice (she had her wig off) pulled out a deck of playing cards. I sat on the toilet and watched her play solitaire. It was…interesting. She would stare at them for about three minutes before screaming out, "yay" or "damnit" and during this time, none of the cards moved.

"Alice." I finally brought her back to the real world. She looked up at me, her small hands shuffling the cards.

"Hmm?" She finally hummed out when I didn't say anything.

"You can see the future right?" I asked. Alice nodded throwing her cards in front of her again. I thought about how I was going to word the question. "Do you know if Edward will pick me in the end?" I asked. The question sounded stupid and childish. I didn't even know if Alice wanted me to be the winner in the end or if she still wanted to be his 'coffin of love'.

Alice smiled at me. "The future is not set in stone. When the show first began I saw me being picked, but I couldn't see who else was with me at the time. His mind keeps switching, sometimes I see you winning, and sometimes I see me winning."

"Oh," I frowned.

Alice's face fell and she walked across the small bathroom, sitting on the edge of the bathtub. She wrapped her arms around me. I flinched when she hit a tender spot on my back. Bruises were starting to develop from when she slammed me against the truck.

"Bella, it's not that Edward doesn't love you, he does. He's just scared." She wrapped her arms around my shoulder, avoiding my sore back. I leaned into her cold, hard body. She ran her stiff fingers through my hair. "He's afraid of hurting you," she continued. "When I slammed you into the truck, which I'm really sorry for, I thought I barely even tapped you."

I nodded. If that was a tap I would have to know what a shove feels like. I thought about her words, he loved me but he's afraid of hurting me, not emotionally but physically. I frowned to myself, I didn't care if he hurt me, I knew it would be an accident, and I got hurt all the time. I was both clumsy and a danger magnet, which is probably why I got picked to be on a vampire dating show in the first place.

A loud knock came from the bathroom door. I jumped, and looked at the door. I could see the shadow of the figure underneath the door. I held my breath and prayed it wasn't the producers asking for another interview.

"Bella," Emmett's voice ranged through the bathroom. "Are you hiding in the bathroom again?"

I groaned. Alice smiled at me. "If Edward does pick you, get use to this, it's going to be a lot worst when you move in." She leaned in and gave me a kiss on the cheek before crossing the bathroom to answer the door.

Emmett was standing with his arms crossed over his chest, a smirk across his face. I rolled my eyes and pulled myself off the toilet, walking next to Alice. I looked around to make sure there were no cameramen or girls around, mostly because Alice wasn't wearing her wig and I didn't want her secret to get out.

"Aren't you worried that Jasper will get jealous when he finds out that you're sleeping with Edward's girlfriend?" Emmett asked a huge grin spread across her face.

Alice laughed. "I think Edward would be more jealous than Jasper." She smiled at him before walking out of the bathroom, throwing her wig over her head. She turned around towards, her fingers pointing to her fake hair. Emmett rolled his eyes before adjusting the fake hair so it looked real. Alice gave him a grateful smile before walking down the stairs. I was alone in the bathroom with Emmett.

"Are they still angry?" I asked, afraid to leave the comfort of the bathroom.

Emmett nodded. "Oh yeah, one of the other vampires nearly punched a hole through a wall when she found out that you were staying. It's moments like these, I'm glad I'm not Edward." He shook his head.

I frowned and looked at the bathroom floor. I just wanted to lock myself in the bathroom until the contest was over.

"Hey." Emmett brought me out of my lament. "Shouldn't you try to convince Edward that you should stay? I mean seriously, after leaving and then coming back, I think you have a lot of convincing to do." He smiled at me before walking out of the room. I followed after him.

--

Erin led me to the courtyard outside of the house. She was one of the few vampires here. I made sure to get most of them out during the first elimination; I left a few that I knew would be ok here, though we kept a close eye on them. We didn't want any accidents to happen. They were supposed to pretend to be human, kind of like Alice was. Erin was having an easier time than most of them were.

"Tell me something." She looked up at me with her topaz eyes, the crew brought in some goats and chickens earlier for us to feed on. "How can you be so calm while being…?" She searched for the word. "Intimate with all these humans."

I frowned at her. She was having a flashback of her old human boyfriend. They were having sex when she accidently bit him. He started to screaming at her to stop, but she didn't pull away, the lust for his blood overriding her lust for the human under her, when she finally pulled away he was dead, no hope of even becoming a vampire. My heart sank as I thought about how I could easily do something like that to Bella.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. She smiled before shrugging, she had heard about my mind reading powers before she came here.

"Don't be. It was a long time ago, almost centuries." She whispered, I could hear the pain in her voice. "But you seem so comfortable around everyone, Emmett to. It's almost eerie." She continued to whisper.

I smiled sadly at her. "I had a good mentor."

She looked up at me and nodded. "You're one of the lucky few."

"You can join me if you'd like, I'm sure Carlisle wouldn't mind." I offered. Carlisle wouldn't mind, but I would have to make it clear that we weren't going to be intimate.

Erin smiled at me. "I'll think about it." She leaned on her the tip of her toes and kissed my cheek. "Thank you Edward."

--

Jessica and I were sitting in my room. My original plan was to go down stairs and hang out with Edward but Jessica wanted to talk to me. I sucked it up and followed her to the room. My stuff was in the box next to my made bed. I smiled at her sadly, the cameramen were recording us. Jessica seemed oblivious to them, as for me, I wanted to punch them in the face.

"I'm sorry." Jessica apologized. I looked at her shocked. She grabbed my hands between her fingers. "I shouldn't haven't had made you go home if you didn't want to." She rubbed my hand with her thumb. She didn't look at me; she was too busy staring at her hands.

"Jessica," I whispered. I hated that my best friend was hurting. "It's ok." Ihugged her tightly. She let out a low sob as I rubbed her back. It was an emotional time for the both of us. I hugged her tighter.

She pulled away from me, wiping her eyes. "Why are you so nice to me Bella?" She asked.

I smiled at her, "because you're my friend Jessica and I'm not going to ruin a friendship over a stupid guy."

She pulled me into another hug. I laughed trying to brighten up the situation. It still hurt to know that we both were in love with the same guy and in the end one of us would get hurt and I knew that our relationship wouldn't last through it. Part of me wanted to go to Edward and call it all off. I couldn't let Jessica suffer through this. But the other part of me recited the chant that I knew very well. "All is fair in love and war."

**End Chapter.**

**A/N:** Check out the update for _Cigarette Burns_, and _Stupid Shiny Volvo Owner._ I also got a new one-shot up. It's the story where Edward first meets Alice. I kind of like this chapter. I introduced a new character. I added more drama, and more questions that _will _have answers. And as soon as I get one more review for _When Life Gives You Lemons_ (I have thing for even numbers) I'll update that to. :)

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	9. Convicing Edward

**A/N:** I had an awesome day today. Yesterday was like the last straw kind, I was so moody and snapping at everyone, which is totally not like me. I realized that it was getting bad when I had my mood set to depress on my MySpace (you know it's bad when you bring MySpace into the mix). So to cheer myself up I listened to happy music and danced like an idiot in front of my mirror.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

**Convincing Edward**

I tripped over one of the girls' suitcase on my way out of the room. I held my hand over my mouth as I screamed a series of cuss words in my head. I kicked it aside and hopped out of the room. It was near three o'clock in the morning, so I knew most of the girls were asleep, at least the ones that could sleep.

I ran down the hall towards Edward's room, I felt kind of silly sneaking around the house at three o'clock in the morning, but Emmett was right, I needed to convince Edward that I still belonged here. I stopped in the middle of the hall when I heard something. My heart was pounding in my ears as I got onto my tip toes and started to take long (hopefully) quiet steps to Edward's room. I was about half way there when I felt something cold rush down my neck.

My back straightened and my eyes widened. I was caught.

"You're not that quiet Bella." Edward told me behind me.

I blushed. "I tried." I whispered, afraid that if I spoke too loud I would wake someone.

Edward laughed lowly behind me. "Where were you going this late, Bella?" His hands wrapped around my waist.

"Um…"I thought about it. I didn't want to say to his room. "I was going to ask Emmett if he knew where the clean towels were." I lied.

"They're where they always are Bella." Edward whispered in my ear.

I shivered. "That's good to know." I mumbled. I could imagine Edward smiling at me, I blushed. "Why are you out so late?" I decided that I was going to use the same method of attack on him.

I could feel Edward shrug behind me. "Emmett's on the phone with his wife and I wanted to give him some privacy."

"That's really sweet Edward." I whispered turning around. He looked nervous, I frowned at him.

Edward grabbed my hand and started to lead me down the stairs away from his room. I followed behind him dumbly. He seemed anxious to get me away from his room. I frowned I wander why. I thought about what he said and the double meaning of his words hit me. I blushed and walked quickly next to him. I could see him smile at me as I hurried down the stairs next to him. I didn't know much about Emmett, except that he was married, and probably didn't have sex in weeks. He _needed_ his privacy.

Edward took me to the coffin room, a safe distance from his room. I was grateful for the warning, I don't know what I would have done if I knocked on his door only to discover that he wasn't there and Emmett was…alone. I knew that Emmett would never do anything to hurt me intentionally, I wasn't afraid of the fact that he would be in the mood but more the awkwardness that would come with him being in the mood and me being a part of the female species.

Edward sat me down on the coffin shaped couch. I rested my hands on my lap and stared at them, I was still recovering from the news that Emmett was alone in Edward's room.

"It's worst when you can read his mind." Edward mumbled next to me. I looked up at him and blushed. Edward was smiling at me.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. I really was sorry for him.

He shrugged. "You can help me get my mind off of it if you want." He smiled at me.

I giggled and blushed. "I can try."

Edward leaned down. I closed my eyes not wanting to stare at him as he kissed me. He pushed his lips against mine, I didn't know whether I was supposed to move them or not so I sat there like an idiot waiting for him to take the lead. I heard the sound of a flash coming from a camera. I opened my eyes and quickly pulled away from Edward afraid that one of the cameramen was taking a picture of us.

My heart calmed when I saw it was Alice. She was holding a Polaroid in her hand as she smiled brightly at us. She was wearing a wife beater and black pants, her wig was off. She looked a lot cuter with the wig off than with it on. She didn't have the facial structure for long hair.

"I'm sending this to Esme and Carlisle." Alice smiled at us as she set the picture of us onto the coffee table. "They've been dying to know what Bella looks like and Emmett describing her as that cute little clumsy meal on legs isn't helping much."

My breath caught in my throat and my eyes widened. I looked at Edward. He was shooting glares at Alice. Alice stuck her tongue out at him as she looked at the film in her camera. Edward kissed my cheek and brushed my hair out of my face.

"He's kidding when he says it Bella." Edward kissed my cheek again. "He does it to rile me up, that's all."

I nodded as I taught myself how to breathe again. I glanced at Alice she was staring blankly at me, Edward staring at her, his face also blank. Alice finally broke out of her trance like state, a smile across her lips. Edward was grimacing. Alice smile grew.

"Told you!" She screamed at Edward.

"Not going to happen!" Edward shot back at her.

Alice's smile didn't falter. "Are you sure about that?"

Edward rolled his eyes. I sat in silence as I watched them squabble. "Did she-" I pointed to Alice, " just see a vision?" Edward looked up at me and nodded. "Do you mind telling me what it's about?"

Alice opened her mouth to say something. Edward shot her a dirty look. "It's never going to happen," he interrupted her. "So it's not important."

My face dropped but I didn't push the subject any further. Alice stuck her tongue out at Edward before moving closer to me, she gave me the picture that she took of us, it was completely faded in. I blushed as I stared at the Polaroid of Edward and I kissing. Our eyes were closed and I looked uncomfortable having Edward put his lips against mine.

I handed the picture back to Alice. She smiled at me before putting it back into her back pocket. "Well I'm about to go work on the scrapbook that I'm making for the show. Don't do anything that Emmett would do." She kissed her palm and blew it towards us as she headed up stairs.

"You should go to bed Bella." Edward told me as he moved a strand of my hair away from my face.

I shook my head. "No I'm not tired." I lied, I was actually exhausted, but I had all day to sleep.

Edward frowned at me.

"Who here are vampires?" I asked, wanting to get his mind off the subject of me going to sleep.

Edward sighed. "Are you sure you want to know?"

I nodded as I pulled my legs under me and sat Indian style.

"I got rid of most of them when we first started the show, I kept few of the girls that I was sure that could handle the exposure to the humans for a little bit." He hesitated avoiding saying their names.

"Go on." I pressured.

"Erin is one." He started off. "But I don't think I want her to stay here much longer." He added.

I frowned. "Why?" I leaned my chin into my hand. It didn't really surprise me that Erin was one of them, she was breath taking and never seemed to want to go outside.

Edward leaned back into the couch. "She's having a harder time than I originally thought she would." His face became almost painful. He left it at that, not saying what was bothering him, I decided that I didn't need to know what was bothering him.

"Who else?" I persisted.

"Caroline." Edward looked at me as he said it.

My eyes widened, that was someone I wasn't expecting. "Really?" I asked.

Edward nodded. "She's having the easiest time here. She's older than Carlisle, so she has had practiced being around a lot of humans."

"Is she a-" I didn't know what to call him.

"We call ourselves vegetarians." He smiled at me.

"Fitting." I smiled back at him.

He laughed. His face dropped when he shook his head. "No, but she wants to change, at least that if she wins."

I nodded. "Is there anyone else?"

Edward shook his head. "Besides Alice? No."

"How many girls are you eliminating tonight?" I asked, wanting to change the subject, it was becoming uncomfortable topic for the both of us.

"Five." He whispered.

My mouth dropped. "Five." I mouthed.

Edward nodded.

"But you were only going to eliminate three yesterday!" I screamed at him.

"It was the producers' idea, not mine." He frowned. "I made a lot of rules, mostly concerning the competitions I'll allow and no group dating. They're working with what they have, but they can't do much with having 12 girls, especially since I turn down all their challenges and group dating."

I sighed. "I feel sorry for them…" I whispered.

"Don't be." Edward ran his hand over my cheek. "Most of them are only here to be on TV anyways."

It didn't help any. "Ok," I whispered. I pulled myself off the couch. He stared at me as I got up. "I think I'm going to bed."

He nodded and pulled himself off the couch. "Emmett's done anyways."

I groaned. "Thanks for that image." I mumbled.

Edward laughed as he walked me back to my room.

--

I growled in frustration as I stared at the twelve girls in front of us. This was probably going to be the hardest of the eliminations. I knew that I wanted Alice and Bella to stay, but it was getting harder with the ten other girls. Erin's words still haunted me. Part of me didn't want to send her home out of sympathy for her losing her human love. But after seeing Bella's reaction to hearing that there were other vampires, that weren't like us, I wanted to send her home, so I wouldn't scare Bella anymore.

"Twelve women stand in front of me, only 7 can stay." I looked at the women, Amber and Bella were holding onto each other, pretending to be afraid. Amber had seen one too many dating shows before she got on here that it almost didn't look real.

I called the girls I chosen to go on names, handing them each a rose and gave them a kiss on the cheek. I made sure not to call Bella or Amber near the beginning, in case the other girls get suspicious.

"Amber." I grabbed the rose. Bella gave Amber a hug as they jumped up and down.

She waved her hands in front of her face as she walked towards me. "Thank you Edward!" Her voice was high, like she was trying not to cry. "Thank you so much."

"Amber," I handed her the rose. "Will you continue to stay and rock my coffin?" I asked.

She nodded as she breathed deeper than was necessary. "Thank you Edward." She squeaked.

I leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Told you," I whispered to her.

I pulled away at her and smiled. She grabbed onto my shirt and pulled me towards her, her mouth fell on mine. My eyes widened as I thought a long string of curse words in my head. She pulled away quickly; wiping her lips with her free hand, I was pretty sure no one saw it.

"Don't worry," she whispered at top speed. "I already told Bella about the bet."

She turned around and walked back to line. I glanced at Bella, she was blushing. I turned to Emmett. He was growling in displeasure, he just lost a good chunk of money and couldn't make fun of Bella for the rest of her stay here. He made a bet with Alice earlier this week that she wouldn't kiss me at the next elimination. Alice had been having several different visions about her kissing me and me turning away before she was able to kiss me. I didn't mind kissing Alice, she was like my sister and it was only out of good fun. What I did mind was Bella's reaction to it.

I pulled my next rose and stared at the seven remaining girls, Bella was one of them. "Bella." I smiled at her.

She walked over to me, her blush still obvious on her cheeks. "Bella, will you continue to stay and…sit on my coffin?" I thought of the first thing that came to mind.

She narrowed her eyes. "I think I like rock my coffin more." She mumbled before taking her rose.

I laughed before leaning down to kiss her cheek. "Are you ok with Alice kissing me? You know it was for a bet right?" I asked, begging that Bella would understand.

Bella nodded. "Alice told me. I'm just happy Emmett can't make fun of me anymore." She whispered.

We both glanced at Emmett, he didn't look too happy about the arrangements. I smiled at Bella as she took her place next to Alice. I grabbed the last rose and stared at the six women in front of me. Courtney, Erin, and Jessica were amongst these six. I frowned to myself, it was three way between them, part of me wanted to make them all leave, the other part sympathized with each of them and wanted them all to stay. I hated making women cry.

"I have one more rose left." I told the remaining girls. They tensed. I sighed and glanced at Bella as I spoke, desperate for her reaction.

"Jessica." I finally breathed out.

**End Chapter.**

**A/N:** Believe it or not, this is exactly how I want the story to go. I needed Erin to be in there to remind Edward that he could kill Bella, now that's done I can get rid of her, I need Jessica for future chapters, and the whole thing with Alice kissing Edward is also for future chapters and I always wanted to make them kiss, just because I think it would be funny. Like it or not, the next couple of chapters will be a lot greater especially since the exes are coming over soon. :)

**New chapter up on SSVO and NEW CONTEST! Details on my profile.**

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	10. Bobbing for Apples

**A/N:** Long day of writing. I'm so ready to get to bed. SSVO is over with and now I have a new story, _All the Pretty Corpses_, check it out if you're interested. :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

**Bobbing for Apples**

"You got rid of the vampires and kept the bitch from hell?" Emmett asked as we sat across from each other in my room.

"She's human, Emmett." I mumbled. "And she's jealous. It's human behavior to react like that." I forgot how easy it was for vampires to forget how humans react to certain situations when they're jealous or afraid.

"I still think this is a bad idea." He mumbled before pulling himself off the couch.

"I'm still surprised you can think." I shot back at him as he left the room.

--

I sat next to Amber on the coffin shaped couch in the coffin room. We were waiting down stairs for Edward and Emmett to tell us what our next challenge was. I wasn't too excited to find out what our next challenge was going to be. I sucked at anything physical and going trick-or-treating, though I was excited that Emmett couldn't make fun of me anymore.

We turned to the stairs and watched in awe as Edward followed his older brother down the stairs. His beautiful face was covered with a crooked smile as he glanced at me. I smiled back at him, blushing. I felt silly for being embarrassed by my reaction to Edward's smile.

"Hello ladies…Bella." Emmett said to the crowd, giving me a dirty look. Edward shot him a glare. Emmett shot him one back. I had a feeling this revolved around the fact that he wasn't allowed to make fun of me anymore. "I'd like to congratulate every one of you for making it this far in the contest. For or second challenge, we're going to have each of you bob for apples." I relaxed, I can do that. "In pig's blood." Emmett continued.

My eyes widened in horror. I turned to Alice to see if he was kidding, her eyes were narrowed and her face was straight. He wasn't kidding, he was being serious. We were bobbing for apples in pigs' blood. I looked at Edward, he was staring at me. I opened my mouth and scrunched up eyebrows. I was waiting for him to hit Emmett across the head for not going along with the bet's deal. He gave me an apologizing look.

"The contest will start at twilight." They left leaving it at that.

The girls looked at each other and started to murmur about how disgusting it sounded, I was along with them. I looked at Jessica, she looked like she was about to be sick. Amber gave me a hug and her lips hover over my ears, I could feel her cold breath brush against me.

"It'll be ok Bella." She whispered.

I shook my head before hugging her back. Part of me wanted to walk out of the room and get as far away from here as possible. I wasn't a big fan of blood, human or pig, and the fact that I was bobbing for apples in it, made me even sicker. I pulled from Amber and decided to follow the girls lead and headed up the stairs, my body shaking in anticipation.

--

It was twilight outside. I stood next to Amber and Jessica, I still felt extremely sick to my stomach. Jessica latched her hand onto mine. I gripped it tightly, hoping that it would comfort her as much as it comforted me. Amber didn't want to be touched at the moment, her eyes were dark and she was breathing heavy.

Emmett and Edward walked in. They seemed to having just as hard time as Amber. Edward gave me an apologizing look before, taking his place next to Emmett far away from the girls. The producers came out of hiding and stood in front of us. He glanced at Alice repeatedly.

"For the next challenge we have asked everyone to bob for apples in a coffin filled with pigs' blood." I swallowed my lunch as he said the last part. "You have thirty seconds to find an apple. Whoever finds an apple will be able to go on a date with Edward." He continued to look at us. "And to make things more difficult, each one of you will be given a pair of plastic fangs."

Emmett walked towards us and handed everyone, including Amber, a pair of plastic fangs. His movements were quick as he didn't linger around any of the girls. I glanced at Amber; she was looking straight ahead at the coffin filled with the apples and pigs' blood.

"Amber." Emmett called out to us. "Will be the first to go."

Amber straightened as she walked forward. She put the fake fangs in her mouth. I watched as she kneeled in front of the wooden coffin on the floor. The producer lifted the lid for her. A loud whistle came from where Emmett and Edward were standing. I looked away not wanting to watch her bob for an apple. It would be easier and harder for her to do this.

"10 seconds, good job Amber!" Emmett called out to Amber.

I glanced up. Amber pulled the apple out of her mouth and dropped it in the bucket next to the coffin. She pulled the fangs out of her mouth and walked to the other side of the coffin. For a split moment, I thought I saw her lick the fangs that had once been in her mouth. I shuddered. Her lips were drenched in blood. She wiped it away with her arm. I decided to look away, afraid to see what she might do.

I looked at the coffin filled with the apples and pigs blood, I fought the urge to crawl to my knees and rock back and forth. I was feeling extremely sick. I probably looked just as pale as the vampires by now.

"Jessica." Emmett called out to us again.

Jessica released my hand walked to the coffin. She fell to her knees and dunked her head in, as soon as the whistle was blown. I turned away and stared at the floor. I counted the seconds in my head as started to breath heavy.

"10…" Emmett yelled out to her. "9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…Times up Jessica."

I looked up. Jessica pulled her face out of the blood and hit the side of her coffin with her hand. She pulled herself onto her feet and stood a distance away from where Alice was. Many girls joined Jessica in the loser section after their turn with the coffin filed with pigs' blood. No one besides Alice was able to get the apple within the thirty seconds. One girl started to vomit, half way through trying to get the apple.

"Bella it's your turn." Emmett called out to me.

I had a feeling it was going to be my turn, especially since I was the last girl standing. I fell to my knees in front of the coffin, I waited for the assault that the blood would have on my nose, that awful copper smell, but I couldn't smell anything. I leaned my head into the coffin and breathed deeply through my nose, I couldn't smell anything.

I looked up at Alice. "It's not blood." I mouthed at her.

She smiled at me and put her finger to her lips.

I smiled back at her and put the fake fangs in my mouth. All the stress of being near pigs' blood went away. I hovered my mouth over the red liquid and waited for Emmett to give the signal. A whistle was blown and I dunked my head in, holding my breath. I put my head fully into the red liquid, my mouth coming contact with an apple. I bit down hard.

When I was little, I use to play this game all the time at birthday parties, so I learned to perfect the art of apple bobbing. I pulled my head back, my jaw clamping tightly onto the apple.

The red liquid fell onto other parts of my body, probably staining Amber's wife beater. I spat out the apple and fake fangs onto the grass. Whatever that was, was extremely salty. I spat onto the floor and ground my teeth over my tongue. My nose scrunched up.

Claps came from behind me and in front of me. I pulled myself off the floor and spit all the liquid out of my mouth. I looked at Alice; she was clapping and laughing at me. I wiped my mouth with my arm. I looked down at my arm. It was red from the liquid.

"What was that?" I asked her.

She smiled. "Emmett will tell you, in about thirty seconds."

I turned to Emmett and Edward. They were clapping as they walked forward. They looked at me surprised.

"Way to go Bella!" Emmett smiled at me.

"That wasn't blood." I told him.

Emmett's smile faded a little and he looked at Alice. I followed his gaze, Alice shook her head. Emmett turned to the rest of the girls and nodded.

"She's right, that wasn't blood. It was red food coloring, black cherry Kool-Aid, water, and a lot of salt. You didn't really think that we would let you drink pigs' blood." He smiled at the girls. They shot him death glares. He laughed loudly. "Amber and Bella are the winners of this round and have both won a one on one with Edward."

Edward walked towards me and handed me a towel and then hand Alice one. I mumbled at thank you before turning back to Emmett's speech.

"Thank you for your participation and sorry that we tricked you but you should have seen your faces." He chuckled to himself. He turned to Amber and me. "Amber since you pulled the apple out of the coffin in the shortest time. You'll go on the date with Edward tomorrow. And Bella since you pulled the apple out of the coffin in the longest time and because you look like you just dunked your head into a coffin filled with pigs' blood, you get the pleasure of going on the date with Edward tonight." He patted my arm as he said this.

I frowned. "Do I get to wash my hair?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"Change clothes?"

He shook his head again.

"Wipe the fake blood off my face?"

Emmett nodded. "That you can do."

"You're too sweet." I mumbled before grabbing another towel from Edward.

**End Chapter.**

**A/N:** I don't have enough time to add more. Sorry the chapter is short. I have to quickly write _When Life Gives You Lemons_, than I'm heading off for the night for a rave that I got invited to. I'm super excited. Leave lots of love and check out my new story, _All the Pretty Corpses_. Oh! And all questions I'm sure you have about the chapter will be answered the next chapter! I promise. I have to get going!

NEW POLL UP! :)

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	11. Dates

**A/N:** It's such a big transition from _All the Pretty Corpses_ to _Coffin of Love_. I wrote the next chapter to that story before I finished working on this and the transition from a dark horror story to a light funny romance story is weird. The writing styles for the stories are different to. This story is fun and goofy, the other story is just pure horror and so much easier to write, which is weird. Horror comes easier to me than romance and comedy. Weird isn't it?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

**Dates**

"You look beautiful." Edward whispered to me across the table in the top notch restaurant. We were alone, the only company being the camera men, producers, screen writers, and of course the waiter.

"Thanks," I blushed. Like Emmett promised, I wasn't allowed a shower or a change of clothes. I was being 'punished' for being the slowest to get the apple out of the 'pigs' blood.' It was embarrassing to be seated across from Edward (who was looked like a Greek god) drenched in fake pigs' blood. The crew wouldn't stop snickering at me and the waiter kept on giving me weird glares.

"I'm sorry," Edward apologize for the fourth time today.

I shrugged. "He only did it to get under my skin. Besides, red isn't that bad of a color on me." I tried to make a joke out of it. Edward smiled at me before reaching for my hand across the table. I blush and looked down at my empty plate. The food was already preordered and it was just a matter of waiting for it to get here.

"I have a question." Edward said. I looked up at him, his eyes were hard. "How did you know the blood was fake?" Edward asked.

"It didn't smell blood." I shrugged. Edward raised an eyebrow. "Blood has a distinct smell of copper, the 'blood' in the coffin smelt like Kool-Aid." I smiled at him.

He frowned at me. "Humans can't smell blood."

"Vampires are supposed to sleep in coffins." I smiled at him.

He smiled at me before rolling his eyes. "You've been reading too many vampire novels." He mumbled under his breath.

I laughed. "I had to do some research before I went on a TV show with a bunch of vampires." I smiled at him.

"Apparently you didn't do enough." He mumbled under his breath. I laughed softly as I stared at my coke as I played with the straw. "What are you thinking about Bella?" Edward asked.

I looked up at him and shrugged. "Nothing really exciting," I admitted. "I was just thinking about what the other girls are going to do when we get back to the house. I don't think they like me very much." I sighed depressed.

Edward frowned at me. "Amber likes you."

I smiled at him. "I know," I tried to sound optimistic. "The other girls aren't as excepting as Amber though." I frowned to myself.

Edward's grip tightened on my hand, he was smiling at me. "I like you." He whispered to me.

I blushed. Edward leaned across the table. I closed my eyes and waited for him to brush his lips against mine. I pressed my lips harder against his, lifting myself off of my chair. I put my hand on his cheek, mimicking every romance novel I ever read. Edward tensed before pulling away. I followed his lead and sat back on the seat across the table from his – embarrassed.

"Sorry," I murmured looking at my empty plate.

"Don't be." Edward's voice was dark. I felt a tug at my heart. "You're just a way better kisser than I thought you'd be." His voice was lighter and I felt myself blush as I turned my attention to the white table cloth.

The food came soon after. There was a lot of small talk. Edward asked a lot of questions about my home life, my dad, mom, and everything back in Forks Washington. It was a nice talking to him, just the two of us (and the crew of _Coffin of Love_). He walked me to the door at the end of our date, his hand wrapped in mine.

"I had a good time," I smiled up at him. "Thanks for taking me out." I smiled at him.

He laughed lightly. "Thanks for winning the contest." He kissed my cheek. "You know no one was suppose to win that but Amber." His eyes smiled at me. I gave him a desperate look, was he about to give away Amber's secret? "Because she's really into blood and vampires," he added quickly. I smiled glad he fixed his mistake. "It surprised me when you not only got the apple but you dunked the upper half of your body into the coffin."

I blushed. "I use to practice bobbing for apples when I was little." I smiled at him. He raised an eyebrow before laughing softly and giving me a kiss on the cheek – purposely avoiding my lips. "Have fun with Amber tomorrow." I smiled up at him before walking inside, I felt like I was walking on air.

--

"Our first date," Amber smiled at me as she grabbed my hand. "I'm so happy." She waved free her hand in front of her eyes as she pretend to be teary eye. Much to my dismay I smiled at her before rolling my eyes. She was having a lot of fun with the thought of us going on a 'date.'

Bella leaned on her hand as she sat next to Emmett – who was having an extremely difficult time keeping to the bet he made with Alice about not making fun of Bella. Bella smiled at Amber. I felt guilt wrap up in my stomach as I thought about leaving her alone in the house with Emmett and a bunch of angry women. Last night in one word was amazing and watching her sit on the cheesy coffin shaped couch, with all the blood washed away from her face and hair, I couldn't help but want to leave Amber here and steal Bella away.

"C'mon Edward." Amber grabbed my hand and dragged me across the room to the front door. "You can take me shopping." Amber's voice was overly excited. I rolled my eyes and I could feel my shoulder slump. It wasn't the original date; no Amber talked the producers into changing the date for her. And Bella says I dazzle people, she hasn't seen Alice with a shopping spree hanging above her head.

I turned around to give Bella another apologizing look. She waved her hand bye at me and Amber, her smile plastered on her lips. I frowned at her when I caught sight of her eyes. They didn't look as excited as her face did. I turned back to the short pixie leading me out of the building as I went into act form and pretended to be interested in the girl that had been my sister for over 60 years.

--

"Tell me about Rosalie." I smiled at Emmett as I placed another card on the coffee table that sat in the middle of the 'coffin room.' The rest of the girls were in the hot tub, pool, or drinking their weight in hard liquor. Emmett stayed inside with me so the other girls wouldn't pick on me.

Emmett looked shocked as he grabbed the two cards that were on the table (we were playing war). "How do you know about Rose?" He asked throwing another card onto the small rectangle shaped table.

I smiled placing my card down and grabbing his card. "Edward told me." I whispered, placing the cards on the bottom of the thick deck in my hands. "I hope that's alright." I added the last part quickly as I placed my card on the table, only to grab it back again along with Emmett's.

He shrugged. "I don't mind." Emmett smiled as he grabbed the cards on the table and put them in his deck. He looked up at me as he tapped his cards against the table. "What did Edward tell you?" He placed the first card of his deck on the table.

I shrugged. "Not much," I admitted. "Just that you two were married." I smiled in triumph as I grabbed another one of his cards.

Emmett nodded. "It was her idea more than mine." He placed three cards face down on the coffee table before flipping the fourth over, I followed this action. "She wanted to be a wife and start a family," Emmett continued as I reached across the table for his cards. I listened closely, lost in his words. "I couldn't help much with the family, considering we were both vampires at the time, but I could defiantly marry her."

I smiled at the latter part. "That's really sweet Emmett." I flipped the first card on my deck onto the table and waited patiently for Emmett to shuffle his cards – all five of them.

He shrugged again. "It was no big deal. She doesn't like that I'm here though." He placed his card on the table. I grabbed it shyly before putting in my deck.

I frowned at him. "Why doesn't she like that you're here?" I asked, throwing another card onto the table. Emmett gave it back to me, handing me his card again.

Emmett shrugged. "Too many girls, I'm away from her, and because she doesn't like the show idea. She says it's immature and stupid." Emmett sighed before putting his card on the table.

"That's what I thought before I got on here." I told him grabbing the cards on the table.

Emmett sighed before slamming his last card onto the table. "You and Rose would get a long, you two have more in common than you realize."

I smiled before grabbing the cards on the table. "I win." I sang out to him.

"Play a game of speed?" Emmett smiled at him.

I shook my head cowardly.

--

"I like Bella." Amber smiled at me as she picked at her food with her fork. "She's really sweet." The camera men were on a dinner break so it was just Amber and I talking freely.

"I do to." I whispered softly twirling a wine glass in my hand. "But my decision is still final. I'm not putting her through that." I told Amber. She frowned at me.

"Have you even talked to Bella about this? Maybe it's what she wants." Amber persisted.

I gave her a harsh look. "Drop it." I growled at her.

Amber rolled her eyes before going back to picking at her food. "And here I thought that being on a date with you would be fun." She gave me a small smile.

I rolled my eyes at her before returning the smile. "Have you called Jasper yet?" I asked

She nodded. "He'll do it."

"Are you sure it won't-" She interrupted me before I could finish the sentence.

"No, he'll be fine, he's taking extra precautions." She smiled up at me. "Have you talked to Rosalie?"

I shook my head. "No." I admitted. "Emmett won't do it either." I sighed.

Amber smiled at me. "Do you blame him?"

I sighed before shaking my head, "No, not really."

She smiled at me before leaning her chin on her hand. "I want to pierce my nose."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "You want to what now?"

She smiled up at me. "I would look cute with a nose ring."

I rolled my eyes at her. "You have fun with that." I mumbled under my breath.

Amber's smile didn't falter. "I may get Bella to get one to."

"I'd prefer if you didn't."

Her smile grew. "She would look cute with a nose ring. She has a small nose so it would look perfect."

"You're not punching holes in Bella's nose." I growled at her, my eyes narrowing.

Amber smiled at me. "I bet I can get her to pierce her nose."

"Amber, we're not having this bet." I growled at her.

"C'mon Edward! Haven't you always wanted to date a girl with an extra whole through her nose?" Amber laughed.

"Your becoming worst than Emmett," I shook my head.

**End Chapter.**

**A/N:** Too much writing. That's it. I'm doing one story (maybe two) a day. I'm tired of having days of no writing and than having days where I spend all day in front of the computer writing. It's aggravating. Tomorrow I'm posting the new chapter to Cigarette Burns. Oh and a new lemon filled story called Sex and Vampires. It has over 100 reviews and I just posted it yesterday. Score on me! _All the Pretty Corpses_ will be updated soon after this. I have to go over it one more time.

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	12. The Exes

**A/N:** It's short I know and it took me a while to post this and I'm also going on vacation right after this is posted so you won't have an update till Saturday but c'mon guys you have no idea how hard it is to write through writer's block. The next chapter is the chapter I can't wait for…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

**The Exes**

"Jessica." Edward called the last girl to get her rose. I looked at Jessica – she was on the verge of tears again. This was her second time in a row being the last girl being called down. My stomach tightened as I saw Edward lean down to give her a kiss on the cheek. I knew he did that with all of the girls but still I couldn't help but feel jealous.

I stared quietly as two girls that were eliminated left the room. Five girls were left – me, Amber, Jessica, Lauren, and Angela. Five girls – ok four – all trying to compete for one vampire's heart. Edward gave them both a kiss on the cheek and apologized for sending them home. One of the girls was silently crying and the other just seemed numb. I looked away afraid that I might start crying if I stared at them too long.

"Thank you for staying," Edward told the rest of us. "In further attempt to get to know you, I have invited your ex-boyfriend over." He was quiet as he waited for our reactions. I could hear light murmurs behind me, Amber was quiet, and I was confused. I never had a boyfriend before so I had no idea how he invited my ex over. "I look forward to meeting your exes and I hope that you have a pleasant night." Edward headed back up stairs with Emmett leaving us with our thoughts.

I looked down at Amber – she was smiling to herself. She looked up at me, her smile never flinching. "You get to meet my husband tomorrow." She whispered softly before dancing – seriously she was dancing – up the stairs. I blinked before following after her – anxious to see what she meant by husband.

--

"She'll do it." I told Emmett as I sat on the couch next to him.

"How long did it take you to convince her?" Emmett asked laughing softly to himself.

"I don't want to talk about it…" I grimaced. "She'll do it that's all that matters."

"And Jasper?" Emmett asked.

"Alice talked to him – he agreed." I told him still grimacing. Emmett nodded.

"What about Bella's lack of boyfriend problem?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know." I sighed. "The producers said that they were going to take care of it."

Emmett nodded. "Well this is going to be interesting." He leaned back in his chair a huge smile across his face. "For once in my life I am so glad I am not you Edward."

"Thanks Emmett," I mumbled sarcastically before I pushed my head into my hands.

--

"You have a husband?" I asked in shock when we were the only one in the room. Jessica and the rest of the girls were playing pool down stairs. Amber looked at the door before nodding.

"Yeah, he'll be here tomorrow." She smiled at me before lying down on her stomach across her bed. "I'm excited." She added quickly as she rested her head on her hand. "What about your ex? Are you excited to see him again?"

I blushed before looking at the ceiling. "I don't have an ex boyfriend." I admitted sheepishly.

"Really?" Amber asked pulling herself off her stomach so she was on her knees. "So does that mean that Edward's your first boyfriend?" Amber pulled her legs from under her and sat crossed leg in front of me.

"If you can call it that," I mumbled before resting my chin on my hand.

Amber frowned at me. "What do you mean?" She asked.

I sighed. "I don't know what Edward and I are. He has three other women after him. What makes you think that he'll pick me?" I asked pointing to my chest. Amber smiled at me before pulling herself onto her knees again.

"He's going to pick you Bella." Amber smiled. "Trust me, I know these things." She gave me a wink.

I smiled back at her still not convinced.

--

"Lauren!" Emmett screamed from down stairs. Lauren gave a small smile to Jessica before heading down stairs to meet her ex. The rest of us sat in our room – talking about how nervous we were to have our exes be here.

"What's your ex boyfriend like Bella?" Angela asked – one of the camera men stepped in front of me as he waited for my answer.

"She never had one." Jessica answered for me.

Angela raised an eyebrow. "You're kidding." Her voice was laced with surprise.

I blushed. "I just never found the right guy." I admitted sheepishly.

"Who would have known that the guy would be a vampire?" Amber mumbled beside me – she was flipping through a beauty magazine that she stole from one of the girls suitcases before they left.

"What's your ex like Amber?" Jessica asked.

Amber closed her magazine before pulling herself off the bed. "Why don't you come with me and see. He just got here." She smiled at them as she walked out of the room.

We all glanced at each other before following her out of the room. Even knowing Amber's secret it was still eerie knowing that she could see things before they happened. Jessica, Angela, and I followed blindly behind her as we walked down the stairs to the main entrance. Lauren – a short blond hair girl – was standing next to, what I could only assume to be, her ex-boyfriend. He was taller than her but still shorter than Edward and Emmett (but then again who was taller than Emmett). He was well built with long blond hair that hanged down to his shoulders. Tattoos ran up and down his arms. He looked like someone you might meet in a Biker's bar.

"Jasper is here." Amber sang out to the vampires and humans as she walked to the front door – not even waiting for him to ring the doorbell – she opened it up to reveal a very tall (and very handsome) vampire smiling down at her. His blond hair was short and hanged over his ears. He smiled down at his wife before shaking his head.

"Why am I not surprised to see you're the one to answer the door?" His voice was thick with a _real_ southern accent.

"Some call it a sixth sense, I call it instinct." Amber smiled up at him before giving him a tight hug. I glanced at Edward – he was smiling at the secret couple. He turned to me and gave me a wink before he walked up to the familiar faces.

"You must be Amber's ex." He held out his hand. Jasper took it and shook it once.

"Jasper," he smiled at him – his eyes glowing at the inside joke that I was a part of. "So you're the guy after Amber's heart."

"Yes I am." Edward's face was strain as if he was trying to hold back a smile.

"C'mon! I want you to meet my house mates." Amber budded in as she dragged Jasper around the room to meet the rest of the house and Lauren's boyfriend.

I've never seen Amber so happy before. It was a nice feeling to see her drag around her husband – who was twice her size. It was hard not to like Jasper. He had that kind of vibe that made you want to be around him.

"She dated a Greek god." Angela mumbled next to me. I looked up at her and smiled.

"What does your ex look like?" I decided to start a polite conversation.

Angela shrugged. "Nothing like that," she sighed. "He's pretty geeky compared to everyone else's ex."

I smiled.

"You know I never really hated you right?" Angela added quickly. "You were just always talking to Amber or hanging out with Edward that I never really got a chance to talk to you."

I smiled at her before holding out my hand. "I'm Bella." She took it graciously and smiled.

"I'm Angela." We shook once before laughing quietly to ourselves.

The doorbell rang again. Everyone's eyes went to the front door as Emmett left his conversation with Jasper and Amber to answer the front door. He moved his hand extremely slow and smiled at us raising and dropping his eyebrows. "I wander who it could be." He teased. I rolled my eyes. Emmett opened the door to reveal a very familiar face. I smiled before laughing softly to myself.

"Mike," Jessica screamed interrupting her conversation with Lauren and her ex-boyfriend. Mike smiled at her before nodding awkwardly at Jessica. He seemed to be uncomfortable standing in a room filled with vampires and exes. He relaxed as he entered the surprisingly calm atmosphere. I pulled away from next to Angela and smiled at Mike.

"Hi Mike." I said as I walked closer to him.

"Bella?" He asked shocked. "You're still here!"

"Thanks for the support Mike." I forced a smile on my lips. Now I remember why I didn't like Mike that much – he didn't know when to shut up.

"No, I'm really glad you're here! It's good to see a familiar face." He wrapped his arms around my back. I stared at him and wondered if he forgot that Jessica – the whole reason that he was here – was also here.

"What about Jess?" I reminded him.

He pulled away blushing. "Oh yeah," he mumbled softly before smiling up at Jessica. "Hi Jess." He walked over to her his arms stretched. Jessica gave me a dirty look before hugging him back. I held my hands up in defense.

"Stealing other people's boyfriends I see." Emmett chuckled beside me.

I looked up at him. "He's had a crush on me since high school." I sighed. Emmett let out a strangle laugh before walking past me to go greet Mike. The doorbell rang quickly after Mike walked in. I glanced at Emmett as he pulled his hand away from Mike.

"Your ex has good timing." He smiled at Angela.

She blushed before walking next to me – since I was still in the middle of the entrance. I gave her a reassuring smile. Emmett opened the door to reveal a tall geeky looking guy. He reminded me of someone you might meet at a comic book convention. I glanced at Emmett he was smiling to himself as Angela's ex walked through the door an awkward smile on his face.

"Hi Ang," he walked through the door.

"Hi Ben," she smiled at him before giving him a tight hug.

I smiled at them before holding my hand out towards him. "Hi I'm Bella," I introduced myself.

"Ben," he replied back before shaking my hand.

Angela grabbed his hand and led him across the room so she could introduce him to the rest of the house. I watched as he shook Edward's hand, than Jasper's, Mike's, Lauren's boyfriend, Lauren's, Jessica's, Amber's, and finally Emmett's. Everyone was here that was supposed to be and I felt extremely lonely.

"Well I guess that's everyone." Emmett called out after he let go of Ben's hand as he looked around the room. He shot a glance at me.

"Thanks Emmett." I mumbled feeling embarrassed by my lack of boyfriend.

"It's ok Bella." Edward smiled at me. He opened his mouth to say more but the doorbell blocked him out.

**End Chapter.**

**A/N:** Aggravated sigh. I'm so angry that this chapter is not that interesting and was almost impossible to write. I can't wait for the next chapter. It's finally he chapter that I want to write about. The chapter I wrote out many times in math class. If you haven't heard, I'm going to be gone for a week. My friends are taking me on a road trip – we're going to the beach. It's going to be fun! We get to go by ourselves – just the three of us. And what's even better is that no one is eighteen – we're all seventeen so we'll have nothing interesting to do – which will be even more fun! I'm bringing my laptop to work on my stories but no updates till Saturday. The story with the most reviews will get the first update. Promise! :)

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	13. Rosalie

**A/N:** Jesus Chris on a bicycle! I can't believe this story got the most reviews. Wow. So I had a lot more time than I thought I would. We're poor so we had to camp out at the beach and the hotel room most of the time because we couldn't do much else. So I finished all of the new chapters and able to update them all at once. :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

**Rosalie**

The first thing that went through my mind was that they had hire some guy that would pretend to be my boyfriend, than I thought that was stupid and figured they probably just brought one of my friends from home, than I finally decided that it wasn't for me and in fact for someone else. I stood in the middle of the entrance as the cameramen ran to the doorway – probably all in on the big surprise. A cold hand grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the way. I looked down to see Amber dragging me to stand next to Jasper and Edward.

Emmett smiled brightly as he walked to the door. I glanced down at Amber – who was still squeezing my hand. "What's going on?" I finally choked out. She looked up at me and smiled brightly.

"Nothing, I just felt like holding your hand that's all." She lifted our hands in the air. I frowned at her before turning to the front door. Edward stepped out of the crowd and walked next to Emmett.

"Since I've had a chance to meet your exes – I would like you to meet mine."Edward said as he pointed at the door. Emmett smiled before opening the door to reveal the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. Her hair was long and blond. Her skin was a perfect shade of ivory as she glided into the house. She was the most beautiful creature in the world and she was Edward's ex. "This is," Edward continued. "Rosalie Hale, my ex-girlfriend."

Emmett's wife was Edward's ex-girlfriend. I tried to focus on the fact that he said the word _ex_ but there was still the fact that the word girlfriend was being used after it. She was the most beautiful creature in the world and she use to be Edward's. Edward grabbed her hand and led her into the room in a very gentlemanly way. He stopped in front of the group of humans and leaned in to kiss her cheek – again in a gentlemanly fashion.

I turned to the exes they were just a star struck as I was. They stared at Rosalie like she was a goddess, which she very well might have been. I frowned at them before turning back to her and Edward.

"Hello," her voice was like an angel's voice soft and as smooth. "I look forward to get to know each and every one of you." There was no sincerity in her voice.

Edward smiled at us. "If you boys would like to follow me and Emmett to the limo, I think the girls have a lot of catching up to do." He gave Rosalie another kiss on the cheek before turning to walk away.

"Wait," Rosalie grabbed his arm. "There are only four men here, what about the fifth?" She glanced at the girls as she said this.

"Bella doesn't have an ex." Amber budded in from next to me.

"There's no one that can come in his place." She looked at me – figuring out quickly that I was Bella.

"Well," I opened my mouth to defend myself but I accidently caught her gaze. Her eyes were a hard, piercing topaz and I couldn't get myself to force my eyes away from her or even move a single part of my body. She could have told me to drop to her feet and kiss her toes and I would have done it.

"Rose." Edward snapped at her and she turned to him – letting me go.

"I was just curious as in why she's so special." Her voice was cold as she pointed out a very good point.

"We went to school together, I can speak for her." Mike gathered all his courage and spoke out for himself. I smiled at him in appreciation.

"See Rose," Emmett said brightly next to her before wrapping his oversized arm around her. "There's nothing to worry about. Matt will take care of it."

"Mike," Mike corrected.

"Whatever." Emmett mumbled before removing his arm from his wife. Rosalie didn't seem to take this as an answer. She turned her angelic head to one of the writers.

"What have you done about Bella's lack of companionship?" She spoke quickly.

One of the writers opened his mouth and closed it. He was dumb struck. He turned his head around to the other members of the crew. They didn't know what to do either. I blushed – embarrassed that she was making such a big deal over the fact that I didn't have a boyfriend.

"We asked her father for a close friend but the friend he suggested refused to show up." The producer finally answered Rosalie's question.

I closed my eyes and cringed in embarrassment. I was pretty sure the person they were talking about was Jacob Black – a long time friend of my family. He was slightly peeved at me for agreeing to do this bet with Jessica, and according to Charlie he was even angrier that I wasn't home yet. See Jacob has a problem with vampires. It could be his natural distrust of any male that might show an interest in me, or it could be the fact that he was a werewolf and by some law of nature – the sworn enemy of vampires. Either way Jake wasn't talking to me.

"She doesn't have other friends beside the one that refused to show up?" Rosalie asked the producers. They were at a loss for words. I glanced at Edward, his fists were clenched at his side and lips were pursed into a tight line.

"Mark knows Bella." Emmett tried to smooth out the situation. "He can speak for both Bella and Jessica. " He pushed Rosalie tighter to him. Rosalie looked up at her husband before closing her eyes.

"Fine," she finally agreed pulling away from Emmett and turning to Edward – whose fist was shaking.

"Now if there will be no more interruptions," Edward announced to the crowd – shooting a glare at Rosalie. "If the exes would please follow me, I have a special night planned for us." He headed towards the open door – Emmett following after him. I looked at the exes. They gave their ex-girlfriend a hug before following the vampires out of the house.

"Don't worry Bells," Mike told me before giving me a hug. "I'll make sure to say good things about you." I hug him back awkwardly – very aware the hate glares Jessica was sending my way. I didn't say anything as I watch him leave the house with the other boys.

"Well I guess that jus leaves us." Rosalie sighed before turning towards us. "Is there anywhere that we can sit so I can get to know you better?" She asked us.

Amber let go of my hand and walked forward – the only one immune to Rosalie's stares. "Yeah," her high optimistic voice echoed through the entrance. "Follow me." She grabbed Rosalie's hand and led her to the Coffin Room. Lauren and Jessica took this as a cue to follow along after her. Angela stayed behind to walk with me. I smiled at her gracious for her hand of kindness. For some reason I didn't think that Rosalie would be as accepting as Alice was.

"I don't think Rosalie likes me," I admitted my lament to Angela.

Angela gave me a reassuring smile. "She doesn't seem to like anyone. You were the easiest person that she could point out. Don't let it get to you." She gave me a reassuring smile as we followed them into the coffin room.

--

"So Jasper, how long have you known Amber?" I asked trying not to smile.

Jasper leaned in his chair before putting his elbow on the back. "A long time," he smiled at me. "She's a great girl."

I nodded once.

"I'm actually surprised she lasted this long." Jasper continued. I scrunched my eyebrows together in surprise. "I'd have expected that she would have driven you and Emmett up a wall by now." He smiled at us.

Emmett laughed loudly. "She has." He shook his head, "many times."

I smiled at Jasper. "She keeps things interesting." I admitted.

_So that's Bella?_ Jasper added in his mind. I raised my eyes to the ceiling before dropping them back to the table. _Alice seems to really like her. _I raised my eyes and dropped them down again.

"So Mitchell," Emmett patted Mike's shoulder. "What's Jessica like?"

"It's Mike." Mike corrected for the fifth time. Emmett was getting his name wrong on purpose, how he could keep coming up with all these names that started with 'M' was beyond me.

"Ok _Mike_." Emmett corrected himself. "What's Jessica like?"

Mike sighed before telling us about his relationship with Jessica. It lasted for about six months before they broke up mutually and by mutually he meant that he dumped her so he could try to get with Bella – though he never admitted this out loud. He was jealous of Bella's attraction towards me and didn't like that Jessica had lasted this long either.

Tyler wasn't as jealous as Mike about his ex-girlfriend being here but he did think that Bella was cute and made a mental promise to himself to get her number before he leaves. The only person that didn't seem to have his mind on Bella was Ben – who was currently trying to figure out how to get Angela to give him another chance. They had a trivial fight about a _Star Trek_ episode he broke up with her when she kept confusing _Star Trek_ with _Star Wars._

"Getting anything thing good out of anyone?" Emmett asked me quietly.

I shook my head. "Mike and Tyler have a crush on Bella. Ben is still in love with Angela. And Jasper is still in love with Amber." I answered quietly. Jasper looked at me when I said his name and gave a low chuckle.

"I suggest we order a round of beers." Tyler decided for us after the silence got awkward – even with Jasper's special gift.

"I think that's a great idea." Mike agreed quickly before glancing at Jasper and Ben. "Are you two up for a round of beers?"

"I'll take one." Ben said anxious to loosen up.

"I'm ok," Jasper smiled. "I'm not that much of a drinker." He leaned back in his chair before smiling at me and Emmett.

"Ok than." Tyler smiled at him before flagging down a waitress.

_This should make things interesting._ Jasper thought loudly. I rolled my eyes before looking at Emmett. He was thinking the same thing.

--

"What about you, Amber?" Rosalie turned to Amber. "Why did Jasper break up with you?"

"It was mutual." Amber lied. "We both agreed that it was the right thing for us to break up and to let me come here." She pulled her legs onto the coffin shape couch so she was sitting Indian style. Rosalie nodded once – not pushing the subject any further like she did with the other girls.

"Well I guess I can't ask about your boyfriend history because you've never had one." Rosalie snapped at me. I looked at my hands nervously. Why was Rosalie affecting me so much? It's not like she was dating Edward anymore and she was married to Emmett.

"What was Edward like?" Amber changed the subject. I gave her a grateful smile before turning back to Rosalie.

"He's very old fashion." Rosalie stated. She closed her lips tightly as if she was finished.

"Is he a good kisser?" Lauren asked.

Rosalie arched an eyebrow. "I don't know. I've never kissed him."

"You went out with him and you never kissed him?" Lauren asked in disbelief.

"He's very old fashion," Rosalie reminded us.

"So does that mean you've two never had sex?" Jessica asked. I studied Rosalie closely she seemed repulsed by the thought of having sex with Edward.

"Certainly not," she screamed jumping to her feet. "How dare you even ask that?" She was fuming.

Amber got to her feet quickly. "Rose," she yelled at Rosalie. "Calm down. There's no need to get excited it was just a question." Amber tried to calm down a fuming Rosalie. Rosalie looked at her and then back at Jessica. She gave Jessica a dark look before turning back to Amber. Her lips were moving but the only thing that could be heard was a light humming sound. I looked at Amber. She clearly had heard everything that Rosalie had said. She gave a slight nod before taking her seat next to me again.

"Sorry," Rosalie didn't sound the least bit sorry. "For my outburst, it was rude of me." She closed her eyes before opening them again. "Thank you for talking to me. If there's anything that you need to add I'll be in Edward's room." She stalked out of the room.

"What did she say?" I asked Amber.

Amber shrugged. "Hell if I know," she whispered loudly.

"But-" I was cut off by Amber getting off the couch.

"Well that was fun." Amber smiled at us. "Well I guess the boys will be back soon." She stretched out her arms over her heard her shirt lifting with her arms. She let out an exaggerated yawn but it didn't cover up the door opening from the entrance.

"Honey we're home!" Emmett yelled loudly. I smiled as I pulled myself off the couch and followed Amber into the entrance the rest of the girls took our lead.

The exes found their girlfriends – Jasper with Amber, Mike with Jessica, Tyler with Lauren, and Ben with Angela. I stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. Edward smiled at me before walking in front of me.

"Did you have fun?" He asked.

"Yeah," I lied.

"Where's Rosalie?" He asked looking around the room to see the exes talking.

"She's upstairs." Amber answered. "In your room, I think she's waiting for you."

Edward nodded once before walking up the stairs to meet his ex. I took a deep breath before exhaling loudly. "She's with Emmett," I reminded myself softly though it wasn't very convincing.

--

"They think we had sex!" Rosalie whispered sharply – her mind was like someone with ADD it didn't stay on one topic.

"Rose calm down," I pleaded.

"How can I calm down?" She whispered harshly at me. "They think that we – as you and I – had sex!" She started to pace the room. "I knew this was a bad idea Edward." She continued to whisper at me harshly. "Just pick Alice and let us go home already."

"Just pick someone that you think I should go out with tomorrow." I pleaded quickly changing the subject. It was a part of her being here she would pick my next date.

"Alice," Rose growled.

"Call her Amber." I hissed. "And don't pick her. I already went out with her yesterday."

"I don't know," Rose screamed at me. "The blond one!" She finally gave in.

"There are two blond ones." I sighed. I was kind of hoping that she would pick Bella. But by the way that she was treating her when she first got here I knew it was a long shot.

"The one that doesn't have curly hair," she spat at me.

"That would be Lauren." I sighed again. "Now I need you to say all that again in front of the camera." I told her cautiously, she wasn't in a good mood.

Rosalie dropped her mouth and balled her fist up. "Why am I even here?!" She screamed at me.

"I needed someone to pretend to be my ex-girlfriend." I tried reason with her. "I couldn't have Alice pretend because she's one of the contestants, and Esme is –"

"I know very well what Esme is going to do." Rosalie spat at me. "Why didn't you call Tanya from Denali? I'm pretty sure she would have been more comfortable doing this than me."

"I didn't just do it for me," I tried to reason with her. "Emmett wanted to see you. He misses you."

Rosalie's hard face dropped and she let out a low sigh. "I'm only doing this so I can be with Emmett." She told me before stalking out of the room.

"I know," I smiled at her. "But thank you for doing this anyways." She was out of the room but I knew that she could still hear me. I sighed loudly to myself before dropping on the bed. I was going on a date with Lauren tomorrow. Fun.

--

"Hi Billy is Jake there?" I asked as I sat on the love seat next to the phone. I could hear the distinct sound of phone being passed along. I sighed to myself as I stared at my polished toes – thanks to Amber.

"What?" Jake's harsh voice echoed throughout the phone.

"I really wish you would have come," I whispered into the phone getting to the point quickly. "Jessica is mad at me because Mike wants to talk to me instead of her." I tried to joke with him.

"Bella," Jake sighed. "Why don't you come home? You don't honestly think that he's going to pick you do you?" Jake asked.

"It's not as bad as you think." I sounded optimistic. "He's a vegetarian –he only drinks animal blood."

"Like that makes any difference." Jake mumbled into the phone. "He's still a blood sucking leech."

I sighed before resting my head on my knees. "Jake," I whispered.

"I have to go Bella." He didn't say anything else before the line went dead.

"Bye Jake," I frowned before putting the phone back on the base and sighing.

**End Chapter.**

**A/N:** I chose not to add Jake into the story because of the fact that he's a werewolf and Edward's a vampire and that would cause too much drama – though a fight scene between Jake and Ed would be _hot_! I did a pretty good job with Rosalie's character. I love Rosalie – she's a cool character. I hope you like the chapter – I was kind of rushed because I wanted to meet my deadline. Sex and Vampires will be updated tomorrow not enough time to write it tonight.

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	14. Coffin Room

**A/N:** I had internet troubles for the last couple of days so I wasn't able to update. I'm sorry about not being able to update this sooner. I keep getting PMs telling me to update this story (and sometimes reviews). This story is starting to get harder to write because it's nearing the finale and even though I know what's going to happen (I've known since the start of this story) I'm still finding difficulties putting it to words.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

**The Coffin Room**

I was sitting alone in the coffin room with a granola bar as I skimmed through a _Seventeen_ Magazine that Alice wanted me to read. The exes were leaving tonight. They were currently sleeping off their hangovers. Edward took the boys to the bar and they got drunk, then when they got home the girls got drunk with them. I went up stairs when Tyler – Lauren's ex – asked for my number. I decided to go to bed early and because I went to bed early – I got up early. Though I wouldn't really consider nine-thirty early, but I guess if you're partying till six in the morning, it would be.

I took another bite out of my granola bar before turning the page. I rolled my eyes when I saw the title. Are you just friends are you more than that? I shook my head and I was about to turn the page when I noticed it was already filled out. I glanced at the answers circled in a bright pink pen. Alice must have been _really_ bored.

"Are you just friends are you more than that," a voice read over my shoulder. I jumped and flipped the magazine closed and turned around to see Edward. He started laughing as he leaned over the arm rest and grabbed the magazine from my stomach and took a seat next to me on the coffin shaped couch.

"I just turned to it, I swear." I yelled at him. Edward looked at me and smile.

"Really?" He asked opening the magazine to the quiz that I was glancing at. "Because it's filled out," He turned the quiz towards me so I could see the bright pink circles. I blushed.

"Alice must have filled it out." I sighed wrapping the granola bar in my hands up and setting it on the floor – I wasn't hungry anymore.

Edward turned the magazine back towards him. "Ah, I can tell by the way she circles her letters with the pink pen." Edward teased. I rolled my eyes.

"What are you doing down here?" I decided to change the subject. "Shouldn't you be hidden away in your coffin?"

"You've been reading too many vampire novels." Edward rolled his eyes. "I'm actually trying to avoid Rosalie and Emmett. They're very vocal about their relationship – physically and _mentally_." He hinted.

I giggled. "Where's Alice?" I asked. I wanted away from the subject of Rosalie, I was still very bitter about the fact that his ex-girlfriend is a goddess.

"She's with Jasper in the courtyard talking." Edward informed me. "Jasper is filling her in on the Soap Operas she missed." Edward chuckled softly to himself.

"He watches Soap Operas?" I asked shocked. Edward shook his head.

"Not usually." Edward smiled. "He only started so he could tell her what she's missed."

"Doesn't Alice see the future?" I asked. "Can't she already see what's going to happen in the soap operas?"

Edward nodded. "Jasper knows that but he still suffered through it for her." Edward smiled.

"That was really sweet." I smiled with him. "So what was Rosalie like?" I asked – my curiosity taking over. Edward raised an eyebrow. "When you two went out, what was she like?" I elaborated.

"We never went out." Edward informed me. It was my turn to raise an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Rosalie has never been more than a sister to me." He wrapped his arm around me and pushed me towards his chest.

"But," I tried to pull away but Edward didn't move his arm. "You told everyone that she was your ex-girlfriend."

"And Alice told everyone that her name was Amber and she's a goth from Texas." Edward reminded me. I frowned at him. He sighed. "Rosalie agreed to pretend to be my girlfriend so the producers would be happy. We've never looked at each other more than brother and sister. She's in love with Emmett."

"Is anything on this show real?" I asked.

Edward shook his head. "It's MTV – of course none of it is real."

"So does that mean you're not really a vampire?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "Are you just some actor – pretending to be a vampire and then when it comes to the finales you're going to show to the world that you're human."

"Do you honestly think I'm human?" Edward asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know, special effects are getting better by the decade, and people are easily manipulated." I smiled at him.

"You don't honestly think that I'm human?" Edward reworded the question he asked earlier. I wasn't expecting this kind of reaction from him, he was shocked, and if I was correct – insulted that I would think he was human.

"Well there hasn't been really much proof that you're a vampire." I decided to further the teasing. "Except your word and MTV backing that up and seeing how many times you've lied to us…"I trailed off.

"I can't believe you don't think I'm a vampire!" Edward's voice cracked.

"Well you've never really done anything vampirey." I smiled at him.

"Vampirey isn't even a word!" Edward complained. I giggled.

"Unless you can come up with a better argument…" I trailed off as I lifted myself off the couch and turned to him. He looked at like I just grew a third head. "And do you know what's worst – you're not even that scary." I continued to tease.

I didn't have time to come up with anything else to torment him about. My feet were lifted off the ground and my back was crashing into something soft and cushiony. My eyes closed and then shot open only to see Edward on top of me – his lips curled over his teeth as he smiled down at me. It was at that moment that I actually realized that Edward _was_ a vampire and if he decided to he could easily kill me without lifting a finger. My heart started to pound in my head as I stared at him through wide eyes.

Edward moved his head to the crane in my neck – his cold breath sent goose shivers my spine. My breath caught in my throat. His lips pressed to the crane of my neck and my stomach clenched tightly as all the blood in my face drained. I was terrified but at the same time I wanted nothing more than for him to continue what he was doing to me. Which I had to admit was extremely embarrassing.

"You were saying," Edward whispered in my ear.

"You're a very, very terrifying vampire," I choked out.

"I'm glad you see things my way," Edward whispered in my ear again before giving it a light kiss. I bit my lip and blushed – stupid hormones. Edward pulled away from the crane in my neck and stared at me. I sighed in relief as my heart started to slow down to a normal pace. "I don't think that you're convinced." Edward smiled at me.

"No," I disagreed. "I'm pretty sure I'm convinced." Edward's smile grew.

"In that case," he moved his down as he whispered those words to me. My heart started to accelerate again as I stared at him. His lips hovered over mine and I could smell the sweet scent of his breath brush against my nose. He puckered his lips and pressed it lightly against mine.

It took all of my strength not to wrap my arms around his neck and push him closer to me. I kept them at my side as he pressed his lips harder against mine. I closed my eyes and pushed my head up slightly so I could match his kiss with just as much force. He wrapped his hands around my head and held me close to him, our lips mashed together. I blushed but didn't make any movement to pull away. I didn't care if I was running out of breath I would have happily passed out if it meant that I would still be kissing Edward. He pulled away.

I opened my mouth and let in the much needed oxygen. Edward chuckled. "You know, if you need to breathe all you have to do is pull away." He whispered removing his hand from the back of my head – letting it fall on its own to the not soft enough cushion of the couch.

"Ouch," I moaned grabbing the back of my head. "You could have at least warned me you were going to drop my head." I complained my breathing starting to become normal.

Edward stared at me in amazement shaking his head. "First you hold your breath to the point where you're about to pass out and then when I let go of your head _you_ let it fall to the fall to the couch – instead of holding it up on your own like a normal person would." He smiled at me. "I'm either a better kisser than I thought I was or you're just that clumsy."

"It could be both." I smiled at him – lying comfortably under his body.

"Told you he was going to eat her," A familiar voice said loudly from beside us. I turned my head to see Alice and Jasper were standing next to each other staring at us. My eyes widened and I tried to crawl from under Edward but it wasn't going as well as I'd hope. He grabbed me from my waist and lifted me off the couch. I let out a gasp when I was lifted off the couch and when I was set softly on Edward's lap. He was fast.

"Yup," Edward said cheerfully behind me, his arms tightened around my waist and he kissed the crane of my neck. "Do you want some?" I turned to him – my eyes wide. He smiled at me – I shook my head. He laughed at me before kissing my cheek.

"Actually," Alice's voice lost its humor. I turned away from Edward to look at Alice. She was staring at her watch. "Mike is going to wake up in about –" She twisted her face. "Now."

Edward sighed before lifting me off of his lap and setting me on the couch. "Thanks Alice," He smiled at her before walking around the couch to the staircase – heading to his room. I looked back at Alice – Jasper was already gone. Vampires were faster than I thought.

"Where did Jasper go?" I asked.

"To go sleep off his hang over," Amber – she was putting on her wig – told me. "Did you and Edward have fun?" She smiled at me as she sat next to me on the couch. I blushed and nodded.

"He's a good kisser," I confessed – blushing.

Alice giggled. "Don't let him hear that. He doesn't need a bigger ego." She laughed.

I laughed along with her.

**End Chapter.**

**A/N:** I figured they needed some fluff in their life. I mean they don't really get to be with each other and all of that great stuff. I'm so happy this chapter is finished. _Cigarette Burns_ will be updated tomorrow. _Sex and Vampires_ Thursday and if we're lucky _All the Pretty Corpses_ will be updated Friday and then _Coffin of Love_ again of Saturday and Sunday _Cigarette Burns_. But that's only if I get enough time. I spent seriously all night and day on this chapter. I was up till seven o'clock yesterday working on this chapter. **By the way** – I know vampires can't sleep. Alice was joking when she said that Jasper was going to sleep off his hang over. In other words she was saying that he was going to go pretend to sleep. I had to add that because I know someone is going to complain about it.

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	15. Gazebo

**A/N:** Glad most of ya'll got the joke. I knew that ya'll would. Anyways! I was going over my outline for this story and I'm very excited to tell ya'll that it will be ending sooner that I thought it would. The show is nearing its end. Yay! And I totally know how it will end and what will happen in later chapters and you don't. It's so cool to know how everything will work out and no one else does. I mean there's so much I want to tell ya'll but I can't! It's almost aggravating. I can't imagine how ya'll feel, especially after the next couple of chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

**Gazebo**

"Four of you stay," Edward told us as we stood next to each other for elimination. "One of you goes." He frowned at us before grabbing the first rose. Amber grabbed my hand, reminding me to pretend that we didn't know that we were going to stay. I looked down at her. She was waving her other hand in front of her face. I suppressed a giggle as I rolled my eyes.

"The first goes to the girl that will get the date with me tonight," Edward informed us. "Rosalie has thought long and hard and has finally made her decision." He looked at us. Amber squeezed my hand tightly. "Lauren," Edward smiled at her. "Would you please come up here to get your rose?" I couldn't help but feel a sting of jealousy to know that she was going on the date and I wasn't.

I turned my head to look at Lauren. She was waving her hands in front of her eyes – much like Alice – as she started to cry. Jessica gave her a pat on the back. Lauren took her first step towards Edward, her hands still waving in front of her eyes, but it was too late – her tears had already smeared her makeup.

"Lauren," Edward handed her, her rose. "Will you continue to rock my coffin and then later accompany me on a date?" Lauren nodded.

"I would love to," She finally choked out. Edward smiled at her and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. Lauren turned around and walked back to her place back in line – her rose in her hand.

"Amber," Edward called out the second girl's name. Amber let go of my hand and ran to Edward. "Would you stay and rock my coffin?" Edward asked. Amber nodded as she waved her hands in front of her face – mimicking Lauren.

"I would love to," she choked out. I wasn't sure if she was acting or trying to make fun of Lauren – either way it was amusing. Edward smiled down at her before leaning to give her a kiss on the cheek. Amber took her rose out of his and went to stand next to me in line.

"Angela," Edward called the third girl's name. I could feel my heart jump to my throat, as Angela walked up to get her rose. All that was left was Jessica and I. I started to breathe through my mouth as my heart pounded in my ears. Maybe I wasn't going to stay here. "Would you stay and rock my coffin?" Edward asked holding Angela her rose.

Angela shook her head. "No," She told him and the rest of the room. Edward moved his head in surprise as the rest of the room let out an audible gasp. I looked down at Amber, she seemed shock to. "I can't accept this rose." Angela was now crying. "I care for you but I don't love you." She bowed her head.

Edward frowned at her. "Why?" He asked.

"I still love Ben," Angela admitted – which earned another round of gasps from the room. "And after talking to him yesterday, I really want to work things out." She told him through tears. "I'm sorry Edward."

Edward smiled sadly at her before wrapping his arms around her. "It's ok Angela." He rubbed her back. "I understand."

"Thanks Edward," Angela sniffed loudly. He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I hope you two work things out." He smiled at her. Angela sniffed again and smiled back at Edward.

"Bye guys," She waved at us before walking out of the house. Edward sat his rose back onto the table and turned to us.

"Elimination is over. Congratulations to everyone that is staying and I hope that we can get further acquainted." Edward told the rest of us before heading up the stairs followed by Emmett. I frowned at him. Lauren grabbed onto Jessica as they bounced up and down – clearly excited about Lauren's date.

--

"You knew that she was going to leave, didn't you?" Emmett asked smugly when we finally got into my room. I turned to him and nodded.

"She never really wanted to be here anyways." I sighed. "She was trying to get over Ben and when she saw him again – she knew that she wanted to get back together with him."

"If you knew she was going to leave – why didn't you just eliminate her?" Emmett asked taking a seat on the bed.

"I didn't want to eliminate her, so I let her eliminate herself." I explained. "And it makes for better TV."

Emmett laughed. "Are you excited about your date with Lauren?" He quickly changed the subject.

"No." I stated bluntly.

"You're just mad because it's not Bella." Emmett smiled from the bed.

"Shut up." I growled at him. I was angry that Bella wasn't going on the date with me and I hated leaving her alone in the house, even with Alice.

"Where are you taking her?" Emmett pushed the subject.

"A morgue, I was thinking about getting her fitted for a coffin." I joked with Emmett.

"Most people buy their dates dinner, you buy them coffins." Emmett laughed.

--

"I can't believe Angela just left." I told Amber and Jessica. Lauren was on her date with Edward and it was just us three and Emmett but Emmett was locked away in his room. "I mean it was so sudden," I mumbled resting my head on my knees.

"So what?" Jessica leaned against her bed framed – flipping through the _Seventeen_ magazine I was looking at earlier today. "It just gives us more time with Edward."

"It's alright Bella," Amber sympathized with me. "I understand where you're coming from."

"You two act like she died." Jessica growled at us throwing the magazine at the foot of the mattress. "She went home and on her own free will. No one forced her to go home and no one is forcing you to stay. If you haven't realized yet, this is a competition! We're here to win Edward's heart and this little bond between you two," She pointed to Amber and me. "Won't last the moment when it comes down to one of you winning."

"You're just angry because you were in the bottom two – again." Amber shot back at Jessica.

"Bella was in the bottom too!" Jessica pointed at me. "Just because you've been one of the first to be called almost every elimination doesn't mean that you're better than me." Jessica tried to pick a fight with Amber. Amber got to her feet and started to growl at Jessica. The cameramen in the room rushed to their side.

I didn't know much about vampires, but after seeing Edward 'play' around with me yesterday, I was pretty sure that if provoked enough Amber could very easily kill Jessica. I got to my feet and stepped between the bickering girls, praying that Emmett would come and hold Amber back if things got violent.

"Stop it! You two are acting like every other girl on these stupid dating shows." I yelled at them. One of the cameramen let out a loud snort. "Can't we just act like human beings or has MTV brain washed you into being a jealous bitch?" I aimed my question at Jessica who was shooting a glare at Amber. Amber was glaring back at Jessica with the same intensity." Amber!" I yelled at her. Amber shook her head and looked at me before turning back to Jessica.

"I'm going to get some fresh air." She walked away from me and headed out of the room – one of the cameramen went after her.

I turned my attention back to Jessica. "What's gotten into you?" I yelled at her.

She rolled her eyes before stalking out of the room, going the opposite direction of Amber. I sighed and fell onto the bed. I hated reality TV – even in real situations there was nothing _real_ about it.

--

"So Tyler seems nice." I tried to make conversation with Lauren. The morgue was closed so I took her out to dinner by candle light on the beach instead.

"He is," Lauren looked at me and smiled. "Rosalie seemed nice. Did you two have a lot of fun when you were together?" She asked.

I nodded. We didn't really have much to talk about. It was mostly small talk that led us nowhere. It was mind numbing. She was too nervous to ask questions and I was too wrapped up in my own thoughts to think of any questions to ask her.

"I'm sorry," Lauren blushed. "I must be really boring you."

"No," I lied shaking my head.

"You and Bella seem to be hitting it off pretty well," Lauren started the next conversation.

I nodded. "She's a nice girl."

Lauren nodded to – though she didn't quite agree with the statement. "I'm sorry about Angela," Lauren changed the subject.

"It's alright." I smiled at her. "So tell me why you wanted to come onto the show?" I decided to ask a question that would actually start a conversation. Lauren blushed as she told me about hearing about the show and wanting to see if I was a beautiful as people said I was. I listened half heartedly, my attention going in and out of the conversation. I was fighting the urge to excuse myself and call Emmett or Alice and see if Bella was doing ok. I didn't know why it bothered me so much to be away from her but it did.

"What about you?" Lauren broke me out of my thoughts. "What made you want to start the show?"

I smiled at her and told her my story. She listened with her full attention as I lied about trying to find true love and wanting to find someone that I could spend the rest of my life with. Bella was right there's nothing about this show.

--

Amber was sitting in the gazebo in the courtyard. I walked up the steps to talk to her. She didn't turn to me, though I knew she heard me coming. She was silently staring at the pool. I took a seat next to her and waited patiently for her to talk.

"I wasn't going to hurt her." Amber whispered. "I was frustrated and she didn't help much."

'About what?" I asked. Amber closed her eyes and let out a loud sigh.

"Jasper always had a hard time being around so many humans." She turned to me. "But I thought he could handle this. There weren't many people here and I didn't see anything bad that would happen." She frowned before turning back at the pool.

"Nothing bad happened though," I reminded her.

"He still had a harder time then I thought he would." Amber pulled her feet onto the chair and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"You're worried about him, aren't you?" I guessed.

Amber nodded. "Very much," she admitted. I sighed and followed Amber's lead – pulling my feet onto the chair and stared silently at the pool. "He liked you," Amber broke the awkward silence that was building.

"Really?" I smiled.

Amber nodded. "He thinks you're cute – you know for a human." Amber smiled back at me.

I laughed. "You know us humans."

Amber's smile grew and she pulled her feet off of her chair. "It's getting late and I know you were up early. Do you want to go to bed?" She asked pulling herself off of the chair.

"No," I shook my head. "I'm not tired." At least I wasn't until Amber said something. I tried to stifle a yawn but it snuck out. Amber smiled at me before reaching for my hand.

"I knew you were tired." Amber smiled. I snorted before grabbing her hand and pulling myself out of the chair.

"It must be boring to not be able to sleep." I commented.

"Not really," Amber shrugged. "I don't miss it very much. I like staying up. Humans – namely you – have a tendency to talk in their sleep." Amber laughed at me before letting go of my hand and taking off towards the house. I stood in middle of the courtyard in shock. Amber's musical laugh was echoing through the house.

"Stupid pixie shaped vampires." I grimaced as I followed after her – embarrassed by what I'm sure I admitted to in my sleep.

**End Chapter.**

**A/N:** It's six o'clock in the morning. My internet is going in and out and hopefully it'll stay on long enough to post this. I say we have about 3-5 more chapters before the story is over with. I'm excited to finish this story because even though it was extremely fun to write, I've had it long enough and ready to work on something new. The next story is going to be a fairytale! I just don't know what it's about yet. I either want it to be dark (like Tim Burton meets Brothers Grimm) or a parody of fairytales using _Twilight_ characters. I don't know yet. All the Pretty Corpses will be up either later today (after I go to sleep) or tomorrow. The chapter is not turning out the way I want it to so I got frustrated with it and wrote this chapter instead. Send the love so I have something to wake up to. **By the way!** 500 people have added me to their favorite author list and 410 to their author alert list. I totally have bragging rights! :D

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	16. The Parents

**A/N:** I'm sorry that I didn't update this sooner. I wanted to finish _Cigarette Burns_ before I started working on my other updates. And my two best friends were over so I didn't have much time to work on my stories. I worked on it at night (while they were asleep) so I haven't gotten much sleep this past week. But anyways you can read the update now.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

**The Parents**

"Our parents are coming over?" Jessica asked she was just as shocked as I was. I looked at Edward, he didn't seem fazed by the fact that he was about to meet our parents. I looked at Amber. She was smiling from ear to ear.

"Really?" She asked, ignoring my confused expression.

Emmett – who gave the announcement – turned to her and nodded. "They'll be here tomorrow at Twilight." He smiled at us.

I grimaced as I fought the urge to bang my head on my hands. I hated this stupid show. It's not that I didn't love my parents, I did. It's just that they didn't like each other that much right now. My mom had just married and my dad hadn't quite recovered from my mom leaving with me when I was just a baby. And now they were going to be together in a house filled with cameras and vampires. Joy is me.

"Is something wrong Bella?" Amber asked after Emmett answered her question and the cameras had left me.

"No," I shook my head. "I'm just tired. I'm going to go lie down." I smiled at her as I pulled myself off the coffin shaped couch and walked up the staircase to my room. One of the cameramen decided to follow me, in hopes that I would start crying. I wasn't planning on crying, so I ignored his eager expression when I lied on the bed and closed my eyes.

"I'm not going to cry," I told the cameraman.

"Well that's good to know." A velvet voice came from the doorway. The cameraman and I turned to see Edward leaning against the wall, a crooked smile was painted across his face. I turned back to the camera and grimaced. This moment would have been perfect if it wasn't for him.

The cameraman moved around the room getting different shots of Edward walking towards me. I sighed and decided to pull my face away from my pillow so I could sit up right. Edward sat on the edge of my bed and reached for my hand. I smiled at him before giving it to him. I was grateful that he didn't try to kiss me or anything too public.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Edward asked. I glanced at the cameraman and back at him. Edward leaned closer his lips hovered over my ear. "The producers sent me after you, make something up." His breath grazed the inside of my ear. I shivered.

I was never good at lying, especially on impulse. I thought for a second of a good story that would make me sad. "My dog died." I came up with the first thing lie came to mind. Edward's eyes widened and he pulled is head back in shock. The corner of his mouth started to twitch.

"Your dog died?" Edward asked calmly though I did detect a small amount of restraint. I think he was trying not to laugh at me.

I nodded. "He got hit by a car." I thought about trying to get myself to cry but I wasn't very good at producing crocodile tears, so I grimaced and stared at our hands. Edward's hand tightened on mine before he let it go and wrapped his arms around me pushing me close to his chest. I rested my head on his shoulder and breathed in deeply, he smelled really good.

"You're a horrible liar," Edward whispered softly in my ear, the humor was evident in his voice.

"I couldn't think of anything good." I whispered back, but not as softly as he did.

He pulled away from me and smiled – his beautiful breath taking crooked smile. "Are you going to be ok?" He asked.

I nodded and wiped away an imaginary tear. I wasn't Alice so I wasn't as good at putting on performances. Edward seemed to agree because his lip kept on twitching.

"I'm sorry about your dog." He apologized before pulling himself off the bed, so I could lament in peace.

"I'll live." I shrugged, already forgetting about my dead dog.

Edward nodded. "What was his name?"

"Rufus." I lied quickly.

Edward's lips twitched before he shook his head and walked out of the room.

I smiled to myself before resting my head on the pillow. The conversation was stupid and probably wouldn't end up on TV, but it was a moment that I had with Edward, even if we acted the whole time. I shook my head in amusement. I came here to wallow in pity about my parents coming here, but ended up being distracted and laughing about a dead dog that I never had.

--

"Thank you for coming," Edward shook hands with Lauren's dad.

I stood next to Amber against the wall. Everyone else's parents had come besides ours. I was probably next. I stared at Amber. She was taking a quiz in another magazine she had. I frowned at her. She was going to be the only person without parents. Since she is a vampire, her parents had probably died years ago. I couldn't help but feel guilty. I knew what it was like to be the odd person out.

"I'm sorry," I finally apologized to Amber.

She looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "For what?

"For not having anyone come and visit you, I know how that feels, and I'm sorry." I cleared up my outburst.

"What are you talking about Bella?" Amber twisted her face. "I have parents." She smiled.

"What?" I asked in shock as I pulled my back away from the wall so I could stare at her.

Alice nodded. "They're not my actual parents, more my like my adoptive parents, but they're my parents none the less." I blinked twice before turning to Edward who was now talking to Jessica's dad.

"The leaders of your coven are coming here?" I whispered harshly to Amber, realizing just how big this was. She let out a loud snort.

"I wouldn't call them our leaders. Gosh, you've been reading too many vampire novels." She shook her head in shame. "They're more like our parents. At least that's how we look at them," She nodded her head towards Edward and Emmett. My stomach clenched together and I felt sick.

The doorbell rang loudly and I jumped. I mentally pleaded that it wasn't Amber's "parents" but mine instead. I could live with the awkwardness of having my mom and dad in the same house together, but I couldn't imagine how intimidating it would be to be under the watchful eye of Edward's "parents." Emmett opened the door and his smile grew. My heart literally stopped beating.

"Bella," He called out my name. My body jerked forward on impulse. "It's for you."

I stepped forward cautiously, even though I knew that it was my parents. Emmett stepped away from the door and I saw my mom walk in, she was staring at the huge house with wide eyes. I smiled at her, all my fear instantly fading. I forgot how much I had missed her.

"Mom," I called her name.

"Bella," Renee turned towards me and smiled. I gave her a tight hug when I was close enough. She pulled away.

"Hey Bells," A gruff voice came next to me. I turned around to Charlie walking in through the doors. I smiled at him.

"Hey dad," I gave him an awkward hug. He wasn't the hugging type, but he accepted my hug anyways. My smile grew. It was nice to see a familiar faces.

"You must be Bella's parents." A velvet voice came from behind us. I turned around to see Edward holding out his hand to Charlie.

"Charlie," Charlie grabbed it and gave it a rough shake.

"Renee," Renee smiled at him.

"It's nice to meet you both." Edward gave them his famous crooked smile. "I'm Edward and this is my brother Emmett." Edward motioned to Emmett. Emmett stood beside Edward and smiled at my parents.

"I'm sorry about your dog." Emmett apologized. My mouth fell open and I blushed with embarrassment. Of course Edward would tell Emmett and of course Emmett would use that against me.

"We don't have a –" Renee started.

"Poor Ronald." I interrupted Renee shaking my head. The camera man closed in on us.

"Rufus." Edward corrected me under his breath for me.

"Rufus." I quickly corrected myself. "He was a good dog." The camera men zoomed out of our reunion.

Emmett shook his head before leading my parents to join the other parents. Charlie quickly recognized Jessica's mom and started a conversation with her. I stayed behind with Edward and grimaced. I knew that Emmett would find some way to make me miserable, since he couldn't make fun of me anymore.

"Ronald," Edward chuckled under his breath. I looked up at him and grimaced. "You forgot your own dead dog's name." Edward continued to tease.

"I knew it started with an 'R.'" I defended. Edward chuckled. I left his side to join my parents. Somehow during my conversation with Edward, Amber had moved away from the wall and introduced herself to Charlie and Renee. I stepped next to her as she gave Renee a hug.

"It's really nice to meet you." Amber sounded sincere. "Bella has told me so much about you."

Renee smiled. "It's nice to meet you to Amber." She pulled away from Amber.

"I see the clothes got to you okay." Charlie changed the subject as he held my turtleneck sweater between his fingers. I turned to him and nodded.

"Thanks for sending them to me Dad." I smiled at him. He shrugged.

The doorbell ranged again, signaling that Amber's parents were here. I could feel my stomach twist. Amber smiled at me before going to greet the door with Emmett.

"She seems like a nice girl," Renee noted. I nodded only half listening.

I twisted my head so I could see around Emmett as he opened the door to reveal the most beautiful mother figure I've ever seen. She reminded me of snow white, though her hair was caramel instead of black. Her eyes were a piercing topaz that stood out against her heart shaped face. She was very slender and wore a long white skirt with a sleeveless yellow top.

She smiled down at Amber before embracing her in a tight hug. Emmett held out his hand to his mother like figure, pretending not to know her. The vampire grabbed his hand and smiled brightly at him. Her smile was just as breath taking as Edward's. Edward soon joined Emmett and shook hands with his mother. He was smiling like a little kid. I turned away, not wanting to snoop in on this private moment.

"There is no way that can be her mother." Charlie shook his head never taking his eyes off the new vampire.

"That's her adoptive mother." I lied for Amber. "I don't know what happened to her real parents." I answered honestly.

I turned back to Amber. She was leading her mother like figure towards us. My eyes widened and I quickly brushed at my pants and t-shirt. My heart started to beat furiously in my chest as I turned my attention from Edward to the new vampire. Edward was smiling at me, mumbling something to Emmett.

"Bella," Amber brought my attention back to her. "I would like you to meet my mother, Esme." I looked at Esme and blushed. She smiled at me before holding out her hand.

"It's nice to meet you Bella." She barely held my hand between her icy fingers. I didn't know why her icy hard skin caught me off guard. I had gotten use to vampires' inability to produce body heat. "Amber has told me a lot about you." She smiled at me.

"Thank you," I smiled back at her. "This is my dad Charlie and my mom Renee." I introduced Esme to Charlie and Renee. She smiled at them before grabbing their hands in a hand shake.

"Nice to meet you Esme," Renee smiled at her when Esme released her hand.

"It's nice to meet you to." Esme nodded once.

"C'mon mom," Amber grabbed her mom's hand again. "I want to introduce you to the rest of the girls." Amber led Esme to Lauren and her parents.

"What a strange girl." Renee noted.

"She kind of a reminds me of a pixie." Charlie voiced his opinion.

Emmett's booming laugh echoed throughout the house.

**End Chapter. **

**A/N:** I couldn't resist the last line. It was too funny. Also Carlisle couldn't get off work to come onto the show, so it's just Esme. So _Cigarette Burns_ has ended. It's kind of weird. _Sex and Vampires_ will (hopefully) be updated later today. I haven't been able to sleep very much this last week (my best friends were over) so I'm going to go to bed after I post this and sleep the day away. The chapter isn't great but it's decent and I'm exhausted so I'm going to bed. People are worried about me not finishing this story. Don't be. It's going to be finished. Also vote for me in the _Twilight_ awards. Link is on my profile. Please and thank you. And if you like comedy, sex, and all human stories, check out my newest one-shot called _Fifty Cents a Ride_.

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	17. Parental Advisory

**A/N:** Ya'll aren't going to like me after this chapter. This story is going on longer than I thought it would. It's not going to be super long but still long (at least for me). I didn't want to rush it and I wanted more character development. Esme isn't really in my stories even though she's my favorite character (I love her and Carlisle's relationship) so I let her have a scene in this chapter. :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

**Parental Advisory**

I sighed in frustration when I walked into the coffin room to see it empty, it was a false hope but I was really hoping to see Edward in the room. I wanted to apologize for Charlie's behavior last night. Charlie had one too many beers last night and proceeded to ask Edward a series of very embarrassing questions, ranging from his current occupation to his previous sexual partners.

I gripped the paperback book in my hand and decided to get comfortable on the couch in case Edward decided to join me. The spine was torn and bent so that if I laid it on a flat surface it would lie flat. I bought the book barely used at a used book store when I was visiting Renee in Florida, but I had read the book so many times that pages were falling out and the spine was tearing.

I opened the book to the first page and started to mindlessly read, I was only half listening to the words that were flowing through my head. My mind was on something else, something that wasn't in books but upstairs in his room probably playing cards with Emmett or something similar. I came to this show because of a bet and I was staying here because I promised Edward that I would keep him company until he found someone that would be his coffin of love. I had no idea that would turn out to be me. But as people left and eliminations became tougher, I couldn't help but feel the small tug of doubt that Edward really would choose me but instead choose Amber instead.

"Oh," A low voice came from the staircase. My head shot up and I looked over the back of the coffin shaped couch. Esme was gripping the railing of the staircase and frowning at me. My eyes widened and I pulled myself up into a sitting position.

"I'm sorry," I pulled myself off the couch and blushed. "If you want I can go back to bed." I offered.

Esme shook her head. "No, of course not dear," she walked further into the coffin room. "I was just surprised someone was up, that's all." She smiled at me. "Do you mind if I sit next to you?

"No!" I said quickly as I shook my head. "Please sit down." I closed my book and sat it on the table in front of the coffin shaped couch. Esme sat down next to me and smiled brightly at me.

"_Pride and Prejudice_?" She asked grabbing the book that was on the table. "I don't think I've ever seen a young person willingly read this book." She smiled at me.

"It's one of my favorites," I admitted. "I have a thing for romance novels."

"Is it that why you came onto this show?" It wasn't an attack, it was a genuine question. She set the book back on the table and turned towards me. I looked and my knees and blushed.

"I actually came onto this show because I lost a bet." I answered. I expect Esme to be angry at me, but instead she laughed a beautiful, majestic laugh. I looked up and stared at her through wide eyes. She was grinning at me.

"Did you really?" She sounded surprised. I nodded.

"I actually left my clothes at home because I didn't think I would last the first day. I locked myself in the bathroom the whole time and read various books that I brought with me."

Esme giggled. "No wonder Edward likes you." She moved a strand of hair behind my ear. "You're very pretty and you keep things interesting."

"Thank you," I blushed.

Esme looked around the room and sighed. She was one of those kinds of people that you wished that you had cleaned up before she shows up. I followed her gaze and fought the urge to grab everything that looked like trash or junk and put it in the right place.

"Sorry the house is such a mess." I apologized. She turned to me and smiled.

"It's not that, sweetie." She shook her head. "It's the decoration, it's too dark." My eyes widened in shock, she was a _vampire_ who was complaining about the decoration being too dark.

"I'm guessing your house is much brighter." I offered.

Esme turned back to me and nodded. "Much, Alice has an eye for color and has made it her personal hobby –" Esme stopped talking and went still. My eyes widened and I stood still to, in case I did something wrong. "I'm sorry," Esme started talking again. "Did I say Alice, I meant Amber. Amber has a twin sister name Alice and I get them confused all the time." Esme tried to defend herself. I opened my mouth to say that I knew who Alice was, but another voice interrupted me.

"It's ok mom." Edward's voice came from the staircase. I jumped and turned towards Edward. He was walking into the coffin room. I hated vampires and their ability to sneak up on people, it wasn't fair. "She knows."

Esme, who had looked at Edward when he made his presence noted, turned her attention back towards me. I smiled innocently at her. She was wearing a very odd expression on her face. I couldn't tell if she was angry or confused. So I went with angry. "I won't tell anyone! I promise." I held my hands up in defense.

Esme's face soften. "I'm not worried about you telling anyone," she smiled at me before turning to Edward. I didn't want to intrude on any private conversation so I stared at my hands instead and waited for someone to direct a question towards me.

"What are you still doing up?" My head shot up, and I turned around to see Edward's face inches away from mine. I blushed as my eyes widened. My head turned to where Esme was sitting but she was gone.

"Where did –"

"She wanted to give us some alone time." Edward answered. "You still haven't answered my question."

"Well I went to sleep for a little bit," I left out the fact that I used Renee's phone as an alarm clock so I could wake up before everyone else. "And when I woke up, I thought I would apologize for Charlie's behavior last night. It was rude of him."

"No," Edward shook his head. "He has every right to be concerned about his barely legal daughter staying in a house filled with vampires. I know I would be worried." Edward walked around the couch and took a seat next to me.

"Alice didn't tell Esme that I knew..." I frowned at him.

Edward sighed. "Alice has her own way of doing things." Edward tried to explain. I felt like he was leaving something out but I didn't pressure it.

"Is she mad at me?" I asked, desperate for Esme's approval.

Edward frowned. "Why would she be mad at you?"

I shrugged, "Because I'm a human that knows all the shows secrets."

"Not all the secrets," Edward mumbled to himself. I frowned. "You should really go back to sleep," He smiled at me. My breath caught in my throat. He had a tendency to go to one extreme to another. To humans this would be known as bipolar disorder.

"Why?" I frowned.

"Because," Edward started. "We, as you, me, and your parents, are going on a date tonight."

My eyes widened. "Please tell me this is some sick joke." I begged.

Edward shook his head. "No, now go back to sleep. I don't want you to fall asleep in the middle of our date! That would be rude."

I pulled myself off of the couch. I had accomplished what I had come down here to do. I apologized for Charlie last night and somehow managed to find out about the date that I was pretty sure Edward wasn't suppose to tell me about until tonight. Either way I had something to look forward to, even if Charlie would ruin it for us.

"Oh and Bella," Edward called to me when I put my foot on the first step. "Make sure to give Renee her phone back."

"Damnit!" I cursed loudly.

--

I tried to cover my yawn, but it was obvious that I was tired. Edward gave me an 'I told you so look.' I fought the urge to stick my tongue out at him, like a three year old. I had attempted to go back to sleep but the thought of Edward taking me and my parents on a date not only disturbed me but made a little sick to my stomach.

"Tired Bella?" Edward asked, in a know it all voice.

I rolled my eyes. Edward had taken had taken us to a poetry slam. Renee and I were both excited, but Charlie a little skeptical. I had never been to a poetry slam and it was exciting to have Edward take me to one. We sat near the stage, Renee and I sat on either side of Edward and Charlie in between. It would be much harder for Charlie to strangle Edward this way.

"What happens after the show?" Charlie got started to integrate Edward again.

"Excuse me?" Edward asked.

"After the show, you're not just going to leave Bella, if you pick her, are you?" Charlie explained his question.

"Well after I pick my winner, the producers-" Edward was cut off by the loud ring of his cell phone. He smiled at us before putting his finger in the air. "If you would excuse me for a second, I really need to take this."

"That was rude," Charlie huffed after Edward left the table.

"Dad," I frowned at him. "He said 'excuse me.'"

"But he has guests." Charlie pointed out.

I ignored him and turned my attention to Edward. He was standing by the front door with his cell phone to his ear. He looked angry as he moved his mouth quickly, probably speaking so fast that no one could hear him. He snapped his phone shut before stalking back to the table, he was defiantly angry about something.

"I'm really sorry about that." Edward smiled at us. "As I was saying, the producers don't want us to be seen together until the show is aired, but I promise if Bella is chosen," He smiled at me. "I'll call her every day and make sure she realizes that I'm thinking about her."

I smiled at him before turning to Charlie, he didn't seem convinced. We spent the rest of the date listening to poetry and mindless chatter about the show and Edward. He asked Charlie and Renee a few questions about me and my childhood. Renee pulled out pictures and told him about the time that I nearly took out half of my ballerina class down when I was doing a performance for my ballet school. Charlie just grunted and only answered questions that were directed to him. Over all it could have been worst.

--

I had taken each of the girls on a date with their parents. Bella got a poetry slammed, Alice wanted to go to a baseball game (she had money against Emmett on who was going to win), I took Jessica to an opera, and Lauren went to a comedy club. The parents and the girls all had a fun time, Alice the most because she won the bet against Emmett. I was starting to expect Emmett had a betting problem. It was pretty bad when he was betting against Alice, when he _knew_ that she could see the future.

"It was really nice getting to know your parents," I smiled at the remaining girls. "But sadly one of you is going to be leaving with them today." I reached for the first rose. "Bella," I called Bella's name first. She smiled at me as she left Amber's side and took the rose out of my hand. "Will you stay and…" I trailed off as I thought of something clever to say.

"You can say it," Bella sighed.

I smiled at her. "And rock my coffin?"

She cringed before nodding. I chuckled before leaning down to give her a kiss on her cheek. She walked back next to Amber. Amber was rocking back on her feet, as she stared at the ceiling. She wasn't trying to block out her thoughts that would be too obvious, she was thinking about what she was going to do with the money she had gotten from Emmett. She was currently debating on buying a new wardrobe or just buying the yellow Porches' herself.

"Amber," I called out. Amber walked up in front of me and took a deep breath. I frowned at her. She wasn't overreacting as she usually did when I called out her name. "Will you stay and rock my coffin?" I asked, ignoring her lack of enthusiasm.

"No." Amber shook her head.

**End Chapter.**

**A/N**: Told ya'll weren't going to like me. I told ya'll in a previous author's note that I found out where I was going to put this, well here it is. It's important and all will be explained next chapter (half of it was already written before I even started on the chapter before this). I was up till nine o'clock this morning writing this story for you. Appreciate the gesture my peeps. So if you haven't heard yet, Jayeliwood and I are joining forces to create the ultimate fairytale. Yup. How she puts up with me I do not know. I'm like the worst person ever because I'm so freaking picky and I have a fear of long stories (she doesn't – obviously). So she makes fun of my fears and I call her old. Because someone already asked, there will _not_ be lemons. Yes, I do realize that we have two very famous smut writers joining forces, but I asked for there not to be lemons because of the sheer fact that if you write one lemon in a story, you have to keep writing lemons or it pisses people off. That's why there are never any lemons in my stories, _besides_ the sex comedies.

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	18. Undercover

**A/N:** Y'all suck. I can't pull anything on y'all. Figure it out before I can even write it. Every review I got, "I know whys she's leaving." I bet you don't know her excuse though! Yeah you read this chapter and then tell me you saw that coming! I'm kidding. Thank you for the awesome reviews. I got on this story as soon as I could. My sleeping schedule is messed up so it feels like I updated this yesterday (checks to make sure she didn't). Anyways, I'm finally doing a double update. I don't do those very often, so feel special.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

**Undercover**

"I can't accept this." Amber shook her head.

"Why?" Edward growled at her.

"Because I'm not Amber."

My eyes widened and mouth fell open. What was she doing? I glanced at Edward his eyes were narrowing and it looked like he was almost snarling at her. Amber took an obvious breath before turning around towards us, her hand gripped tightly to her wig and she pulled it off to reveal short, still black, hair. Lauren and Jessica let out a loud gasp. I followed their lead and did the same thing – even though I already knew that Amber was wearing a wig. The cameramen moved close to Alice, huge smiles painted on their faces. I had to admit, this was good TV.

"My name is Alice," Amber/Alice continued. "I'm an undercover reporter for a magazine and I was going to do an article about cheesy dating shows and how everyone on the show is fake." Alice took another deep breath and turned to Edward. "I never meant to hurt you," She tried to grab his hand but he moved it away. "I really do care for you, but I'm not the one for you."

Edward's face was hard as he stared at Alice. Apparently her reaction was just as surprising to him as it was to the rest of us. I glanced at Emmett. His face was a mixture of amusement and curiosity. I blinked a few times when my vision started to go blurred. I didn't know why I was crying. I had no reason to. It was one more person that Edward couldn't choose, but it was Alice, my only friend on this show.

"I'm sorry Bella." Alice frowned at me. I shook my head. I didn't want to hear her apology. I was angry at her, no furious at her, for doing this to me. Alice took a step forward.

"Its fine," I snapped at her. "You go have fun with your article." I knew my words had hurt her, but she's hurt me. So I had no sympathy for her.

Alice stopped walking to me and bowed her head. "I'm not doing my article anymore," she turned to Edward. "I can't do that to you." I followed her glaze to Edward. He was still breathing hard and his face was very stern. I had a feeling that he wasn't very happy with Alice right now.

"How could you do this to me?" It was the first time he spoke and it wasn't his usual sweet velvet voice. It was dark and very scary. Alice frowned at him.

"I couldn't let you make the wrong decision." Alice answered. Edward's face didn't soften. Alice stared at him with the same intensity. I had a feeling that Alice was telling him something.

"Leave," Edward snarled at her. Alice turned towards me and revealed a small smile. I didn't smile back. She sighed before walking out of the house – forever.

After Alice had left, Edward stopped snarling. Instead he grimaced at the remaining girls. "Eliminations are over." He stated bluntly before heading up the stairs, some of the cameramen went after him, while the rest stayed behind to recorded our reactions.

"I can't believe she left." Lauren whispered to Jessica.

"Bella," Jessica called out to me. I turned around and nodded. She was frowning at me. "Are you going to be ok?"

I nodded again. "I'll be fine." I lied. "I'm going to get something to drink."

--

"Do you think they're going to cancel the show?" Jessica asked. The producers, cameramen (except for one who was standing in front of us), writers, and everyone else on the set were scrambling around talking to Edward and Emmett about what had just happened.

I shrugged. I didn't really care at the moment. I wanted to know why Alice had left the show. She was the only person on the show that I liked, besides Edward and Emmett. She was my best friend and now she had just left without even explaining why. I pulled my knees to my chest and rested my chin on it.

"Are you sure you're ok Bella?" Jessica asked.

I turned my head towards her and nodded. "It's been a hectic day, that's all." I smiled at her.

"I'll say so," Lauren agreed as she lied across her bed. "One minute we're in eliminations. The next we're locked up in our room because one of us decided to be an undercover reporter."

"Do you think that was her mom?" Jessica asked. "Esme right?"

"It was her adoptive mom." I tried to defend Alice.

"That's what she said." Jessica continued. "She could have been lying. Maybe Esme was her editor or something."

"She has a good point." Lauren pulled her back off the bed so she was in sitting position. "And what if her 'ex boyfriend' was her photographer or something. "

"Don't you think that the show does background checks on people before they let them on?" I tried to defend Alice.

"They let an undercover reporter in." Jessica shot my point down. "Why are you defending her?"

I was quiet. I didn't have a good explanation on why I was defending Alice. I couldn't tell them that she was lying about being an undercover reporter but was instead Edward's sister. "I'm going to get another drink." I pulled myself off my bed and walked to the opening to the room. "Do you want anything?"

The girls shook their head. I walked out of the room and ran into something hard and cold. I was about to lose my footing and fall to the floor but the hard and cold object caught my waist and brought me back to my feet. The movement was so fast that I still let out an audible 'yelp.' I looked up at savior and smiled.

"Thank you," I thanked the tall blond man in front of me. I was pretty sure he wasn't one of the producers or the writers and he didn't have a camera so he couldn't have been cameraman.

"No problem," He smiled at me. My breath caught in my throat. He was _gorgeous_ and his voice was probably as smooth as Edward's.

"Carlisle," Emmett's booming voice brought me back to reality.

Carlisle let go of my waist and turned to Emmett. I stumbled back but didn't fall down this time. I smiled in triumph when I was steady again. Carlisle looked at me in amazement.

"That's Bella," Emmett explained. "She can't walk on a clear, flat surface without finding something, doesn't matter what it is, to trip over."

"It's nice to meet you Bella." Carlisle turned back to me and held out his hand.

"It's nice to meet you to." I shook his cold hand awkwardly. He let go of my hand and I smiled at him timidly before heading to the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Emmett called out to me.

I turned around and frowned. "I was going to get a drink." I raised an eyebrow. "Is that ok?"

"I should go with you," Emmett walked around Carlisle. "You might trip and break your neck."

My eyes narrowed at him and fought the urge to groan. It's not that I didn't like Emmett. He just had a tendency to bruise my ego and I didn't have much of an ego to begin with. I smiled up at Emmett as he walked next to me down the stairs.

"Who was that?" I asked when I was sure that we were out of ear shot.

"Carlisle," Emmett answered bluntly.

"How do you know him?" I elaborated.

"He's my adoptive father."

--

"Well that complicates things." Carlisle leaned back in his chair. "I'm surprised you agreed to such terms."

"I didn't think it through," I admitted. "I was just thinking about the money and how Alice was going to win in the end." I slouched in my chair.

_Alice wouldn't have done this if she didn't think it was the right decision. _Carlisle didn't bother to say it, it was much more convient for him (and me) if he just thought it. He often did this when he was in my company.

"But it wasn't her decision." I growled at him.

"Continue the show," Carlisle pulled himself off of the chair. "If in the end you think it's best to let Bella go, than I won't stop you. But you agreed to do this show and you should finish it. You've never been the type of person to quit and I don't suggest you to start now."

"But what about Alice," I wasn't through arguing this with him. I respected him more than any being in the world and I knew where he was coming from, but it was aggravating that he would take _their_ side and not mine. "She broke the deal we made."

"Simple," He spoke before he thought. "Don't buy her the yellow Porsche you promised." He smiled at me before walking out of the room. Conversations with Carlisle were always short because he was right and I was wrong. I closed my eyes and rested my forehead in my hands. As much as I hated to agree with him, he was right. I had agreed to do this show and I was going to follow it till the end.

"Edward?" One of the producers walked into the room. I looked up at him and sighed.

"Tell the girls to meet me in the coffin room." I told him. "I want to apologize for my outburst at eliminations."

--

Jessica sat in between Lauren and I. I stared at my drink in silence. I was trying to figure out if Emmett had spiked it or if he was trying to mess with me. He had offered to make get me a glass of orange juice and when I tried to watch him pour it, he told me to turn around and not to look behind me. I did as I was told and now I was regretting it. I took a sip when he gave it to me and I couldn't taste anything but the orange juice but it was Emmett and who knows what he's capable of.

"Thank you for staying," Edward brought my attention away from my drink. I frowned at him. "I'm sorry for losing my temper earlier today. It was rude of me." He didn't sound very sincere in his apology. "I would like to thank the three of you for staying with me and invite you on a special vacation that I have planned for us." He smiled at us.

I frowned and scrunched my eyebrows together. Maybe Emmett really had spiked my orange juice.

"Would you ladies accompany me to Romania for the remainder of the week and most of next?" Edward asked another question. My head shot up and my eyes widened.

Jessica and Lauren started to squeal in excitement. I raised my hand in the air. Edward frowned at me before nodding, I guess telling me to ask my question. "I think Emmett spiked my orange juice." I admitted, avoiding the other statement that I knew I would have to tell him eventually. I could hear the loud laughter of Emmett coming from down the hall. "I was wandering if there was any way you could get that information out of him so I could maybe drink or not drink my orange juice in peace."

Edward chuckled softly to himself. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks," I smiled at him. "Oh and I don't think I'm going to be accompany you to Romania."

**End Chapter.**

**A/N:** Bet y'all didn't see that coming. Don't worry about it too much people. I know what I'm doing or at least that's what I'm letting y'all believe. I would love y'all to death if you got me to a thousand reviews by the end of this story. There's a community (your welcom Flip a Coin) that only accepts stories that have over a thousand reviews and two (soon to be three) of my stories are in it and I thought it would be kind of cool if this story joined them. Thank you so much for the awesome reviews and I promise I know what I'm doing. ;P

Daddy's Little Cannibal

(I totally just had Déjà vu)


	19. Nicknames

**A/N:** I'm an author's high today. Y'all gave me like a butt load of reviews for this story and y'all are just awesome. I'm so excited for my newest story _Imagination Land_. I just finished ATPC and yeah pretty much a lot of cool things are going on. Also the greatest book ever is going to be released August 2nd. Talking about _Breaking Dawn_! August 1st I'm spending all day camping out in front of my book store with two of my friends. We're going to make s'mors! :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

**Nicknames**

"You're the third girl to walk out of the show," Edward chuckled without humor. We were sitting in his room so we could talk about why I didn't want to go to Romania.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. I lifted my cup of orange juice to my lips and was about to take a sip but Edward grabbed my wrist. I frowned and looked at him.

"I'll take that." He pulled the cup from away my lips and sat it on the night stand next to the bed. "Can I ask why you don't want to go?" Edward brought back the conversation we were having before he hinted that Emmett actually had put something in my drink.

I didn't say anything. It was embarrassing.

"Is it because of Alice?" Edward asked.

I shook my head.

"You know Alice left on her own free will, right?" I'm sure he would have said that differently if the cameramen weren't surrounding us.

"It's not Alice." I finally said something.

"Then why?" Edward couldn't hide his curiosity or the pain.

"Because I hate planes," I was afraid to look up at him so I stared at my hands.

"You won't go to Romania because you hate planes?" Edward made my statement into a question.

"You don't understand," I finally looked up at him. He was staring at me like I was growing an extra nose.

"Please enlighten me." Edward urged.

"I hate planes," I screamed at him. "I hate flying, I hate anything that isn't a flat surface, and even then sometimes I hate that to."

Edward smiled. "Nothing's going to happen to you Bella." Edward said confidently.

"How do you know?" I snapped back.

"Because I won't let anything happen to you," He promised.

"You don't understand." I said hysterically. "I'm willing to leave the show because I honestly have a phobia of planes. I can't stand planes." I was on the verge of hyperventilating at the thought of sitting in a plane for _hours_ while we went to Romania.

Edward chuckled and wrapped his arm around me. "I promise on my existence that nothing will happen to you Bella." He pushed me closer to his chest. I shook my head.

"You don't understand." I said again.

"What don't I understand?" Edward wasn't able to hide the humor in his voice.

"I will crash the plane." I jumped to my feet so I could stand in front of him and he could see my face.

"And how are you going to do that?" Edward snorted. "Are you planning on packing a bomb in your luggage?" He smiled at me.

I grabbed his face between my hands. "I will crash the plane." I said slowly. "I don't need bring a bomb, my bad luck will rise to the occasion, something will go wrong, and we'll all die."

Edward smiled at me and wrapped his cold fingers around my wrist. I dropped my hands from his face and frowned. Edward's smile didn't fade and he didn't let go of my wrists.

"Nothing bad will happen to you." He promised.

I opened my mouth to say something but he shook his head.

"Nothing bad will happen to you." He repeated. "Because I won't let it happen to you. I'm not denying that your bad luck won't find something to ruin, but I doubt that it'll cost anyone their life." Edward kissed a vein on my wrist before pulling himself off the bed. "Will you please stay and continue to rock my coffin?"

I frowned. "I can't –"

"For me," Edward pleaded.

"Edward…" I said seriously. "It's physically impossible for me to rock your coffin. I'm not that strong."

Edward smiled at me. "Will you stay?" Edward asked.

I sighed. "If I kill anyone, their life is on you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Edward gave my forehead a light kiss.

--

"Shut up." I growled at Emmett as he stuffed my box of clothes into the van.

"You're going to kill everyone Bella." Emmett snorted. Edward had told Emmett why I didn't want to go Romania and Emmett had made it his duty to make fun of me for it at any moment he got. "You'll be the reason that we can't air the show because everyone will be dead and all the tapes that we've already recorded will catch on fire." Emmett continued to make me feel bad.

"I think she gets it Emmett." Edward walked between us and pushed me away from him.

"You'll be the reason that – " I didn't hear what else Emmett had said, Edward wrapped his hands over my ears and wouldn't drop them until I was on the _Coffin of Love_ van.

--

We huddled together as we stood outside of the _Coffin of Love _private jet. It would be the first time that any of us have been on a private jet and the rest of the girls were excited. The producers were standing in front of us telling the rules of the plane. We weren't allowed to talk on the phone, get up when the plane was taking off, get drunk, join the mile high club (cameras weren't allowed to record on the plane and they didn't want to miss anything), and we couldn't fight with each other.

"Alright," The producer yelled at us. "Everyone on the plane." He pointed his fingers to the stairs that led to the private jet. Jessica and Lauren grabbed their carryon bags and were about to walk up the steps when Emmett called out to us.

"There's something that I wanted to tell you before you get on the plane." He looked at the three of us. I looked at Edward. He was banging his hand on his forehead while he shook his head. "This show was missing something, and I think I found it. We need nicknames for you."

"Why?" Lauren asked.

"It's not a real dating show, unless we have nicknames. And also by making a nickname for you, I'm showing you that we're friends." Emmett smiled at us.

"We're not going to like the nicknames, are we?" I asked.

"Of course you will." Emmett almost sounded offended. "Jessica, you're Blondie – the singer. Lauren, you're Marilyn Monroe. And Bella," I cringed in fear. "You're Seahorse Number Seven."

I frowned. "Why Sea Horse Number Seven?" I asked.

Emmett smiled. "Do you remember that seahorse on _Sharktales_ the one that fell underwater?"

I grimaced. "The seahorse was number seven wasn't he?"

"She," Emmett corrected while nodding.

"Bella did that once," Jessica giggled. My eyes widened and I shook my head. I knew exactly what she was talking about. "We were learning how to swim in a local pool and out of nowhere she tripped and almost drowned. It was kind of funny."

Emmett's eyebrows furrowed. "Did your parents keep you in a bubble when you were little?" Emmett asked in amazement.

"We can't all be graceful vampire." I growled at him as I threw my bag over my shoulder. I was about to get on the plane but then I realized that I hated planes, so I waited for Jessica and Lauren, or according to Emmett Blondie and Marilyn Monroe, to go in front of me. "I hate airplanes." I swallowed as I stared at inside of the jet.

"C'mon Bella," Edward wrapped his arm around me. "Nothing bad is going to happen to you."

I looked up at him and shook my head. "I can't do it." I was pretty sure my face was just as pale as his, I tried to turn around but Edward wouldn't let go of my arm.

"You promised Bella." Edward growled at me.

"I didn't promise anything." I fought against his grip. He wouldn't let me go and forced me up the stairs to the plane. I could feel my stomach twist as I got closer to the entrance. "I'm going to kill everyone." I mumbled as I took my first step into the jet.

--

"You don't honestly think that she's going to crash the plane, do you?" Emmett asked softly next to me. All the girls had fallen asleep and it was just the two of us. I looked at Bella. She was gripping tightly to a pillow and shaking.

"I don't know," I admitted.

"I've never seen anyone so clumsy before." Emmett shook his head. "One time I saw her sneeze so hard that she fell."

I looked at Emmett and smiled. "She's defiantly one of a kind." I agreed.

"Do you think the real reason that she doesn't want to go to Romania is because she's afraid of flying?" Emmett asked.

"What do you mean?" I frowned.

"I think Alice might have told her something." Emmett explained.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "You don't think that Alice told Bella what's going to happen if –"

Emmett nodded. "Bella's been acting different since Alice left and I don't think its fear of flying."

I frowned. It was moments like this that I hated being deaf to Bella's thoughts. I respected her privacy but this wasn't something that needed to be private. It was a show secret and Alice had promised not to tell anyone. Of course she also promised not to tell anyone that she was a vampire and that didn't last long.

"I'll call her as soon as we get to the airport." I told Emmett as I turned my attention back to Bella. She was still clutching tightly to her pillow. I got up from the couch and walked over to the recliner she was sleeping on. I ran my fingers through her and frowned at her. She stopped shaking and let out a low sigh. I turned back to Emmett. He shrugged.

"Edward," Bella said my name. My head shot back to her, she was still asleep. "I think I love you…"

**End Chapter.**

**A/N:** Not really a cliffy. The next week is going to be a little hectic. I have some personal things to take care of and then _Breaking Dawn_ comes out (I have my right as _Twilight_ fan to take off as long as I want to read that book over and over again). I promise to at least attempt to update this story before BD comes out. So check out my new story _Imagination Land_. And I promise to update as soon as possible.

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	20. Castle Poenari

**A/N:** **Before you read this chapter read this.** Ok, for one I want to apologize for the not so fast update. Life has a way of catching up with me sometimes. Second, I had to do a ton of research for this chapter. Because I've never been to Romania and believe it or not it was extremely hard to find useful information that I could use (I suck at doing research). But I finally found a blog that discuss (in detail) this guy's trip to Romania. It had a lot of pictures and information about it. So it was really cool and helpful. If you want to check it out (I would totally recommend it) the link is on profile.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

**Castle Poenari  
**(Dracula's Castle)

"Bella," Lauren yelled from the other room.

I looked up from my magazine. "Yeah," I called out when she didn't continue.

"You have a phone call."

I put my magazine on the coffee table next to the couch and pulled my feet over the edge. We had officially been in Romania for four days. After spending the first two days recovering from jet lag, we were told the schedule for our alone time with Edward. Because of some agreement the producers had made with Edward at the beginning of the show, it would be the first time that we would have alone time with Edward without the cameras in the middle of the _day_.

Lauren was the first of us to go on her date with Edward. When she got back, she was flushed and couldn't stop smiling. We tried to get her to tell us what had happened but she just shook her head and mumbled something about sparkles. Apparently, she had made some promise to Edward not to talk about the date with us. I would be lying if I didn't say that it didn't make me nervous. This _was_ a dating show and there are a lot of things that you could do on a date.

Jessica was on her date with Edward today. I wouldn't be able to be surprised if she came home doing the same thing Lauren did. Edward had a tendency to do that to people.

I grimaced to myself as I grabbed the phone off table. I had put myself in a bad mood. "Hello," I mumbled into the phone.

"Bella," Alice whispered frantically.

"Alice?" I tried not to scream but I had lost control over my voice. "What? Why are –"

"Bella," Alice broke through my questions. "I need you to do whatever it takes to get Edward to pick you."

I frowned and furrowed my eyebrows. "Alice what are you tal-"

"No," Alice snapped at me. "I can't talk long, I just need you to know that if you don't get Edward to pick you and soon, he's going to drop the show and I am _not_ losing to Emmett!" She screamed the last part in my ear. "I don't care what you do, just do something."

I didn't get a chance to ask her what she meant by that. She had already hanged up on me. I frowned to myself and sat the phone on the base. Edward was going to cancel the show if he didn't pick me. It didn't make any sense. If he didn't want to pick me, why didn't he pick another girl? Or if he didn't want any of us, why did he still have the show?

I fought back my tears and walked out of the room. I didn't think I wanted to be on this show anymore.

--

"Castle Po-na-ree" I tried to pronounce the only word that was in English (beside "castle") on the sign in front of the stairs that led to the our destination.

I was on my first date in Romania with Edward today. This wasn't the first time I saw him outside in the day, not that you could really call it day. Romania was like Forks, Washington: green, wet, and cloudy. Though, unlike Forks, Romania had a lot of history attached to it. We were currently standing outside a large number of stairs leading us to Castle Poenari.

He chuckled. "It's pronounced po-ee-NAR." Edward corrected me. "In the Romanian language, the 'i' at the end is almost never pronounced."

"Oh," I frowned. "Why are we at Castle Poenari?"

Edward smiled at me and reached for my hand, I gave it to him willingly. "Do you remember what we did for our first one on one?"

"Yes," I answered too quickly. He raised an eyebrow. "I mean, yes, I remember." I mentally banged my head.

Edward chuckled softly. "Well, I thought you might want to see Dracula's castle."

I glanced up at the steps. "This is Dracula's castle?" I asked, shocked. "I thought he was fictional!"

Edward chuckled again. "He is," He admitted. "But the guy who Stoker based him off of isn't." Edward started to walk up the stone steps. I took this as a hint to follow after him.

"There's a human Dracula?" I decided to hint that I was interested in what he had to say, but in all honestly I just wanted to hear him talk.

Edward nodded. "It's not very exciting, though." He tried pull away from the subject. "He was just like any other leader, except for his tendency to brutally murder people."

I nodded. I would have liked to tell him to go on, but I was didn't want to use all my breath talking. There were a lot of steps to climb. "How many steps are here?" I finally asked.

Edward looked down at me. "They say anywhere from 1400 to 1800. I wouldn't know precisely though. I never had the patience to count."

"You've been here before?" I decided to further the conversation. It might distract him from the fact that I was really slow.

"Many times," Edward admitted. "It's beautiful here and the castle is fun to look at."

"It is beautiful." I agreed. "Why can't the camera men come with us?" I decided to ask one of the questions that were bothering me. "Is there a local myth banning them from recording anything here?"

Edward laughed softly to himself. "No," He shook his head. "Most of the people here don't even know that most Americans look at Vlad Dracul as a vampire. To them this is just another castle in ruins. It would be like you and I going to Mount Rushmore."

"Comparing our nation's greatest leaders to a cold blooded killer..." I mumbled sarcastically under my breath.

It earned another soft laugh from Edward. "Believe it or not, most Romanians look at Vlad Dracul as a 'hero of Christianity.'"

"That would explain why so many people are here." I shot back at him as I looked at the empty steps. There was no one to be seen.

Edward laughed. "If we were back in America would you honestly want to stare at a mountain with president's heads carved in it?" Edward asked raisning an eyebrow.

"Not really," I admitted.

"That's kind of how they feel about it here. To them this is another ruined castle with a little bit of history attached to it." Edward pulled at my wrist, making my body stumble forward so I fell into his chest, where his other arm wrapped around my waist.

"I'm sorry," he apologized in my ear. "I didn't mean to make you strain yourself." I was expecting him to chuckle but his voice was serious.

"I'm ok," I whispered in his chest. "I'm alright." I was blushing now.

Edward pulled my away from his chest and frowned at me. He didn't look convinced. "Are you sure?" He asked.

I nodded and smile. "I really want to see this castle, even if we have to climb up 1800 steps." I tried to smile but it was strained because I had just accidently talked myself out of it, not that I would admit it to him.

A low snarl came from behind me. I let out a loud scream and jumped closer to Edward. He started laughing to himself. I was making him laugh a lot today. I turned quickly to see who was snarling at me. I let out a loud squeak when I saw it was an angry stray dog. That was one of the downsides of Romania. There are thousands of stray dogs running the streets.

"It's ok Bella," Edward cooed in my ear rubbing my arm. "It's not going to hurt you. It just wants something to eat."

"I don't have anything though." My eyes widened. "Unless it wants to eat me."

Edward chuckled again. "You're fine Bella," Edward wrapped his arms around my stomach and put his chin on my shoulder. "It'll go away when it gets bored with us."

"Or eats me." I mumbled.

Edward laughed and kissed my cheek. "I've missed you." Edward whispered when he pulled his chin away from my shoulder. "I wanted this date to be special, but nothing seems to be going right."

I frowned at him. "What do you mean?" I asked looking up at him. "This date has just started."

Edward glanced up at the sky. "The suns not out." He stated the obvious.

"Which is good," I smiled at him. "That means that you won't turn to dust."

Edward rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I wanted to show you something." He wrapped his arms tighter around me. "I had this whole day planned out and it gets ruined by too many stairs, a stray dog, and clouds."

It was my turn to giggle. "Edward," I grinned. "I'm with you and I'm a thousand steps away from being in Dracula's castle. I think this day is going pretty well."

"It's more like twelve hundred." Edward corrected.

"You're not that cute." I stepped out of his grip and continued to walk up the steps. "You're coming?" I turned around to look at him. He smiled and took two long strides to catch up with me. "So tell me more about your plans for today."

We walked at a moderate speed. There were a lot of steps to walk but it wasn't as a big of a struggle as I thought it would be. Edward distracted me by telling me his plans for our date. After we toured Dracula's castle he was going to take me on a lunch date in a small field that he knew about, hopefully than the clouds would have parted and he could show me the surprise the other girls got to see. He was really sweet the whole time and I couldn't help but fall for him. I think I finally knew what Alice meant by I needed "do whatever it takes" and I was going to do whatever it took.

"This isn't a part of the original structure, is it?" I asked when Edward opened a door to a little office outside of the castle.

"No," Edward shook his head. "This is where we buy our tickets."

"We have to have tickets?" I asked, walking into the air conditioning.

Edward ignored my question and walked to the front desk. He held up two fingers and said something in fluent Romanian. The guy behind the counter nodded once before accepting Edward's money and handing him two tickets.

"There's a bridge we have to cross." Edward told me handing me my ticket. "Then we'll be there." He grabbed my hand and led me to the door that led to the bridge that took us to the castle.

The bridge was like the steps that led to the office. It was made of cement and had metal railings. I sighed in relief but still kept close to Edward, I didn't trust bridges that much. It wasn't a long walk, nothing compared to the walk up here. I'd say about a few feet before we were on top Dracula's castle.

"Why are there red bricks on top of the stones?" I asked, running my hands over the chipped red brick, when we finally arrived to Dracula's castle.

"Most of the structure was destroyed in an earthquake in the 1888." Edward explained. "They reconstructed it with red brick and other things so the tourist could still enjoy it."

I pushed my elbows on the red brick and rested my cheeks on my upturn hand. "It's beautiful," I gasped as I stared at the valley. Besides the roads, I was pretty sure nothing had changed in the last five hundred years.

"It's very beautiful," Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and rest his chin on my cheek.

"Are you talking about me or the valley?" I smiled at him, turning my attention away from the green mountains so I could look at him.

"You of course," Edward pressed his lips onto mine.

I closed my eyes immediately and pushed my mouth closer to his. Nothing was like kissing Edward and I couldn't wait to be the one he chooses as his coffin of love. There were very few things I was positive about in this world. One, my name was Isabella Swan. Two, I was the daughter of Renee Dwyer and Charlie Swan. And three, I was absolutely in love with a vampire named Edward Anthony Cullen.

**End Chapter.**

**A/N:** I have most of the next chapter written. If I had continued it would have been like ten pages long (I use small font) and would have taken me like another week. So I decided that this was a good stopping point. I did a butt load of research and tried to keep this interesting. I didn't want to give y'all a history lesson. That was the original chapter, it was basically Bella and Edward in the castle talking about Vlad Dracul, and I was like no one would want to read this, I don't even want to read this and I love serial killers. So I had to rewrite the chapter and I tried to make it fluffy and interesting. Three favors! I would love to get to get to 1k (61 more reviews) with this chapter (thank you so much for everyone that has reviewed). Second, I would love if you add me to author alert or favorite author lists. I'm really close to getting to on 900 people's favorite author list and 700 author alert lists. Last but not least, check out my new one-shots and story _Imagination Land_. Please and thank you.

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	21. Seducing the Vampire

**A/N:** So, like I said, I had the beginning of this chapter already written so it wasn't that hard for me to finish this. I actually really enjoyed this chapter (and the last chapter) it was fun to talk about Castel Poenari. I finally reached 1k which is like ten times more than I thought this story would do. When I first started this story, I did not expect this kind of reaction. I hoped for this type of reaction but _never _expected it. Thanks for getting me to 1k guys! :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

**Seducing the Vampire**

After touring Castle Poenari (and getting followed by a pack of stray dogs) Edward was finally taking me to a little meadow that was only a few kilometers away from the castle. Romanians uses kilometers instead of miles –it was kind of confusing at first, but Edward helped me figure it out.

"So a kilometer is about sixth of a mile?" I asked, trying to make sure that I got my information right.

Edward nodded.

"So what would that be in feet?"

"3280 feet." Edward answered as soon as I finished the question.

"Now do that in inches." I smiled at him.

He chuckled softly and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pushing me closer to him. "Are you trying to stump me?" He asked, rubbing my arm.

"If you don't know it, just tell me." My smile was slowly turning into a grin.

"39,370 inches are in a kilometer." Edward answered my question.

"There are also a 100,000 centimeters and 1,000,000 millimeters in a kilometer." It was my turn to sound like the smart one.

"You know fifth grade science." Edward ruined my moment with his mock surprise. "I'm so proud of you."

I stuck my tongue out at him and pulled away from his grip. I didn't know where I was going, just that I didn't want to be around Edward at the moment. I could hear his laugh echo through the valley we were walking through. A shiver went down my spine and started to run, I didn't know why I was running, I wasn't afraid and I knew that he could easily catch me but I still ran away from him.

I made sure to stay on the road so I didn't accidently run into something that could hurt me and I was less likely to fall on concrete. My breath started to become heavy and I finally got enough courage to turn around to see if Edward was following me – he was nowhere to be seen. I frowned but didn't stop running; he was probably just messing with me.

I turned my attention back in front of me so I could see where I was walking. Years of tripping over random objects had taught me to pay attention to where I was going.

I let out a strangled scream when Edward was suddenly standing in front of me, his arms were crossed over his chest and a smirk was painted on his face. I jumped in the air and gripped at my heart. I hated when people scared me, it was one of the reasons I never went to see horror movies or road on roller coasters.

"You scared me." I finally breathed out the obvious. I didn't look at him, though I was pretty sure he was still smirking at me.

"I scared you?" Edward laughed at me.

I took a deep breath and looked up at him. He wasn't smirking anymore, he was smiling. I nodded my head slowly. He took a step towards me, his smile never twitching. I pulled my hand away from my heart but I didn't smile back at him. I was still angry at him, though, I wasn't sure if it was from the attack on my intelligence or because he scared me – I concluded because he had scared me.

"Well I'm sorry," Edward apologized, wrapping his fingers around my arms. "It was very rude of me."

"You know when most people apologize, they don't smile." I tried to sound aggravated but it was hard when he his lips were hovering so close to mine.

"I'm sorry," Edward whispered – his smile didn't fade.

I closed the distance between us and wrapped my arms around his neck. He was the one who pressed his lips onto mine. His hands gripped tightened on my arms as he pushed me closer to him. I was on the tip of my toes with Edward's fingers wrapped around my arm holding me close to him. The moment could have not been more perfect – which is probably why Emmett ruined it for us.

"I'm really starting to regret the cameras not being here." Emmett laughed at us.

I waited for Edward to let me go but he only pushed me closer to him. I blushed.

"Ok," Emmett made sure to let us know that he was still there. "If you're not going to talk, then listen. The picnic is all ready and the dogs that were walking around here are gone. I made sure of that."

My eyes widened and I pulled away from Edward so I could look at Emmett. His eyes were a bright topaz and the purple bags under his eyes were almost nonexistent. I turned back to Edward, he was growling at Emmett. I didn't know why it shocked or scared me. It's not like I didn't know that they drank animal blood but the thought of Emmett admitting about it so openly scared me.

"Thanks Emmett," Edward snarled. "Thanks a whole bunch."

Emmett laughed and decided that he had caused enough damaged so he left us.

Edward turned back towards me and frowned. "It's not as bad you think." He tried to calm me. "It was just stray dogs and –"

I shook my head and smiled up at him. "Don't worry about it." I directed the statement towards him but I was talking more to myself. "He just surprised me, that's all." I reached for Edward's hand that was gripping my arm and wrapped my fingers around it. "I'm okay."

Edward smiled back at me. I expected him to kiss me again, but I guess I was pushing my luck, instead he led me to the side of the road where we would be walking through damp grass and trees covered with moss. The only upside was that it looked like we would be going downhill instead of uphill.

"What's your favorite?" I asked when the silence got awkward.

Edward frowned at me.

"What's your favorite type of animal to – drink?" I didn't know if I should say eat because technically they didn't eat animals.

Edward chuckled. "I like mountain lion."

"I'll have to remember that." I mumbled to myself.

This earned another confused frown from Edward.

"You know," I added quickly. "If you end up picking me and I have to buy you a gift. I need to know what type of animal blood I want the butcher to drain for me."

Edward chuckled while he shook his head.

It didn't take long to find the meadow that we were going to have our picnic. There was a blanket laid out with two candles in the middle. The grass was a perfect shade of green, and the sun was actually shining. It was absolutely perfect.

I pulled away from Edward and walked into the light. I sighed in relief when I felt the warm rays of the sun hit my skin. I felt like I hadn't seen the sun in years. I couldn't understand how Edward and Emmett could live in darkness for so long. It would bother me. I turned back to Edward when I realized that he wasn't enjoying this with me.

"You're not going to turn into dust, are you?" I teased him when I saw he was still hiding in the shade.

He shook his head and smiled slightly. "I'm just a little embarrassed."

"Why?" I frowned.

"Do you really want to know?" He didn't wait for my response before taking a step into the light.

My eyes widened and my mouth dropped. "Oh my God." I breathed.

He was sparkling. It was like he had rolled around in a coffin filled with glitter. I had a slight idea why he would be embarrassed by this, it wasn't very manly, but it was beautiful. I walked over to him and gently touched his cheek.

"So this is what Lauren was mumbling about." I whispered, running my thumb over his cheek bone.

"They told you?" Edward asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No," I shook my head. "They kept their promise. Lauren wouldn't stop mumbling about sparkles though. I thought you took her to a planetarium or something."

Edward chuckled and leaned into my hand. "No," He shook his head. "I think I took her boating."

"You think?" I giggled. He laughed along with me. "Are we just going to stand here or are you going to join me in our picnic."

I grabbed his sparkling hand and led him to the blanket that Emmett had laid out for us. I grabbed my hair and pulled it in to a tight ponytail as I kneeled down across from him. Edward reached into the cooler that was by the picnic basket and pulled out a bottle of champagne. I quickly shook my head and held out my hand.

"No," I continued to shake my head. "I don't drink."

"Why?" Edward frowned.

"Because I'm the biggest klutz ever and if I drink that champagne I won't be able to walk."

Edward laughed. "You can barely walk now."

"So you see my point." I nodded agreeing with him.

He chuckled and put the bottle back into the cooler. "I was always curious to why you never drank with the other girls." He reached into the cooler and pulled out a two liter of coke. "Is this better?" He asked.

"A lot," I handed him my wine glass. He unscrewed the top and filled the glass half way with the carbonated sugar and flavored syrup.

"I'm really glad you decided to come to Romania with me." Edward smiled at me.

"I am to." I took a sip of my drink.

"I'm also glad that you didn't crash the plane." Edward added quickly, ruining the moment.

"Thanks for ruining the moment." I smiled through the wine glass.

Edward laughed, loudly.

--

I stepped out of Edward's shower. He invited me to stay the night with him and I accepted it. I knew where this was going to go. Alice had told me to do whatever it takes to get Edward to pick me and I was going to do just that. I was grateful that the cameramen couldn't see me. I didn't want my name to get ruined by spending the night with Edward. I really did love him and even though I was scared, I was also excited. I couldn't imagine anyone else - in the world - that I would want to do this with besides him.

"Ok," I ran my fingers through my damp hair. "You can do this." I breathed out. "You can do this."

I took a deep breath and tightened my robe around me. I didn't have an extra pair of clothes and it would have been pointless to put on my old damp clothes (it started to rain half way through the picnic), so I stuck with the complimentary white robe that the hotel left for Edward.

When I walked out of the bathroom, Edward was sitting on the white couch, flipping through the channels on the TV. He heard me and turned towards me. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened.

"I'm sorry," I bit my bottom lip. "I didn't have an extra pair of clothes and this is the only thing that wasn't dirty. I hope you don't mind." I tightened my grip around the robe, so nothing would be exposed.

Edward shook his head. "I don't mind." He finally choked out. I could tell that he was having trouble talking. "I mean, you lo – it looks – would you like – you must be tired." Edward finally concluded. "I mean not that I want to get you – I didn't mean to –"

"I get it Edward." I giggled. "I _am_ a little tired."

I walked the short distance from the bathroom to the bed. I got under the covers immediately, incase that something slipped off. Edward followed me to the bed, staying above the covers.

"If you want I can ask one of the girls to pack you some clothes." Edward offered, wrapping his arms around the blankets that were covering me.

"No," I shook my head, still clutching to my robe. "I don't want to make things awkward for them."

"I can make Emmett do it." Edward offered.

We exchanged a glance before shaking our heads. "No," We said together.

"Thank you for taking me to Castle Poenari." I smiled at Edward.

"It's no problem." He nodded. "I should be thanking you. When we first started the show I didn't think I could find someone that would be interested in going."

"I really enjoyed it." I pulled my arms from under the covers and wrapped it around Edward's neck. "It was entertaining, beautiful, and besides getting rained on and attacked by a pack of stray dogs, it was also romantic."

Edward pushed his lips onto mine. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. It was now or never. If I wanted to stay with Edward, which I did, I would have to do this now.

I wrapped my fingers into his hair and rolled over so I was on top of him. He didn't pull away from me; in fact he pushed my closer to him. My ego boosted and I got excited. Edward wanted this just as much as I did.

I licked his bottom lip and reached for his hand, I was trying to put it close to my boob – like they did in the movies when the girl was trying to prove that she was ready – but Edward pulled his hand away and stopped kissing me. I frown at him as he rolled me back over to my side of the bed.

"Go to sleep Bella," Edward chuckled, "Before you get _too _excited."

"I'm not tired." I answered truthfully and tried to kiss him again but Edward pushed me back.

"What are you doing?" Edward frowned at me.

"Trying to kiss you." I growled at him.

"Bella," Edward continued to frown. "What's gotten into you?"

I could feel my heart break. I quickly put one of my hands over my face and threw the covers off of me. I had just made a complete idiot of myself in front of a guy that I really liked, because his sister tricked me into believing that I actually had a chance with him.

"Bella," Edward yelled at me when I started to head to the bathroom to get my clothes. "Where are you going?" His voice was laced with confusion. "Are you crying?" He sounded appalled.

"No," I sniffed and wiped away the tears that had slipped down my cheek. "And I'm going back to the hotel room. I'll see you at eliminations."

I grabbed my damp clothes and was about to walk out of the bathroom but Edward was standing in the door way, frowning at me. I didn't look at him, I stared at the floor and I swallowed back my sobs.

"Alice told you, didn't she?" I hear could the pain in Edward's voice.

I nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?" I looked at Edward. "I wouldn't have stayed."

He flinched back like he was in pain. "I didn't want to scare you." His voice was laced with the pain that was obvious on his face. "I thought that if I kept it a secret from you, it would hurt you less when you found out."

"Well it didn't." I snapped at him. "Can you please move?" I made my voice less harsh.

Edward stepped out of my way. I walked into the hotel room and was close to walking out but something was bothering me. I turned around towards Edward, who was leaning against the door frame, and swallowed the lump in my throat so I could ask him my question.

"If you didn't want to date me, why did you keep me here so long?" My voice was loud and clear, there was no way he could misunderstand me.

"It's not that I don't want to date you." Edward didn't look at me. It made it hurt that much worst. "I didn't want to kill you. I don't want to make you a vampire and apparently you don't want to be one either."

"What do you mean make me a vampire?" I asked, my guard dropping. "No one mentioned anything about making me a vampire."

Edward snapped his head towards me. "You don't know?" He asked.

"Know what?" I asked. "I don't know a lot of things."

"What did Alice tell you?" Edward's voice was urgent as he took several steps towards me.

I took several steps back.

"That you were going to cancel the show if you didn't pick me and something about not wanting to lose to Emmett." I added the later part for my benefit more than his.

"She didn't tell you what would happen if I _did _pick you?" Edward asked, he was standing in front of me now.

I shook my head. "What will happen?" My voice was barely a whisper, I was afraid.

"They want me to kill you Bella." Edward finally admitted. "They want me to make the winner a vampire, like me."

**End Chapter.**

**A/N:** I'm excited to finally get this out of my head onto fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed it. Did the ending surprise you? Or did I hint at it long enough that you kind of realized it was that. Thank you for your amazing reviews. I finally got to 1k. It feels amazing. And I can end this story in peace now. Though by the rate it's going, it still has a few more chapters.

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	22. Liar

**A/N:** Sorry it took me long. I got caught up reading _Breaking Dawn_ again (its better the second time around). Anyways, I'm surprised more people didn't connect the dots. I thought it was kind of like obvious. Especially when Carlisle said (and I quote) "that could complicate things, I'm surprised you agreed to such terms." You got to love foreshadowing. It's my favorite thing in the world, little things that you don't really think are important, always turn out to be important in the end. ;)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

**Liar**

I never thought about how the show would end. I always assumed Edward would pick the winner and they would _live_ happily ever after. I was so caught up in the moment that I had forgotten to consider the important fact that Edward was a _vampire_ and I was _human_. Humans grow old. Vampires stay the same age. Of course it would make sense for the winner to become a vampire.

"Bella?" Jessica kneeled in front of me with a hot cup of coffee. "Are you ok? Did Edward – did he hurt you?"

I shook my head and grabbed the cup of coffee. I hadn't realized I was shaking until the hot (very hot) liquid started to spill over the edge of the Styrofoam cup and land on my hands. I took a sip but my nerves didn't calm.

I wanted to stay with Edward and talk to him more about what would happen if I won but he sent Emmett to walk me back to my hotel room, where Jessica and Lauren were waiting (anxiously) for me to return. Instead of joining them in their squeals about how hot Edward looked in the sun light, I fell to my knees and started to cry.

I was never an emotional person but it takes a lot out of you to put yourself out there only to be told by the person that you love that if you stay with them, they might have to eat you. I couldn't handle it on top of the fear of what Jessica and Lauren must think about me showing up to our hotel room in a white robe with nothing underneath it.

"What happened Bella?" Lauren asked as she rubbed my back. I had never seen her show any interest in my feelings before, so I guessed I must look horrible or she's just really curious to why I was in a bathrobe.

I didn't know how much I was allowed to tell them so I did the next best thing – I lied.

"Emmett told me that my grandma died." I came up with the first thing that came to mind. "She had cancer and she died while Edward and I were at Castle Poenari."

I felt like that guy on Survivor, the one that lied about his grandma dying so he could stay on the show longer. Luckily for me, my grandma was already dead.

"I'm sorry Bella." Lauren didn't sound as sincere as she did before.

"Bella," Jessica sounded confused. "You're grandma died when you were seven. I went to her funeral with you."

I stiffened and my eyes widened. I had forgotten about that. "It was Phil's mom." I lied lamely. "I talked to Renee and she was in hysterics, which made me go into hysterics to." My face twisted involuntarily, that was a very bad lie.

"I thought Emmett told you that your grandma died?" Lauren frowned next to me.

"He did." I back stepped. "But after he told me I called Renee to see how she was taking it." That seemed to work out well. In fact I was proud of that part of the lie.

Jessica frowned at me but didn't push the topic any further. Either she didn't find any more loopholes in my lie or she just wasn't interested in them anymore.

"I'm sorry to hear about your grandma," Lauren gave me a sympathetic smile before pulling herself off the couch. "At least you know that if Edward doesn't pick you at eliminations tomorrow you can always go home and spend time with your family."

I wasn't sure if Lauren was trying to get under my skin or if she really thought that was comforting but that was just what I needed to hear to push me over the edge again. I pulled my knees to my chest and buried my nose in my knees.

"This is just like Romeo and Juliet," I laughed softly to myself. "Except I won't have to stab myself…"

--

"Three girls stand in front of me." I said mindlessly. I had forgotten that three girls were standing in front of me. I only had eyes for Bella. She was holding her arms tightly over her chest and sniffing. I frowned at her. "Only two of you can stay." I added quickly, realizing that they were waiting for me to say something.

I reached for the first rose and stopped when I saw Bella squeeze her eyes shut and turn away. I glanced over at Emmett for some help.

_I think she might sneeze again._ He thought towards me. _She did that last time I saw her sneeze – just make sure she doesn't fall over this time._

I grabbed the rose and frowned. Bella wasn't looking at me and I was pretty sure it didn't take a person this long to sneeze. I glanced at the other girls. Jessica was stiff as a stick, her eyes never leaving me. Lauren was breathing heavily and shaking her hands in front of her eyes.

_I guess Alice wasn't over acting_. I thought to myself as I stared at the hyperventilating girl.

"Jessica." I breathed out calling the only girl that I was remotely positive I wouldn't mind ditching at the end of the show.

She didn't take any time to grab her rose. She was in front of me within seconds, her fingers wrapped around mine and the rose stem. I had to take a step back from the sudden closeness of us. I let go of the rose immediately.

"Will you stay and continue to rock my coffin?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"I would love to." Jessica squeaked out. I smiled at her and grabbed her chin so I could make sure that she didn't suddenly turn her head and try to steal a kiss away from me. I pressed my lips lightly to her cheek.

She accepted the kiss on the cheek and went to go stand in line next to Lauren and Bella.

"This is the part of the show I hate." I frowned at the remaining girls. "I had done a lot of thinking and I think I've made my decision."

I looked at Bella. She was biting her thumbnail and crying. Her shoulders were shaking with every sob, as she stared at the floor. I frowned at her and closed my eyes. I was a _very_ selfish creature.

"Bella," I called out the second finalist.

Bella and Lauren fell to their knees at the same time. Lauren let out a loud sob and Bella let out a loud hysteric laugh, which caught me off guard. Bella was the first to pull herself off the floor. Her eyes were red and the makeup she was once wearing was running down her cheeks. I stiffened as I waited for her to tell me that she wanted to go home.

"Thank you," Bella whispered. Her arms wrapped around my waist and she buried her face into my shirt. "Thank you for letting me stay."

I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head. I ignored all the cameras and the other crying girl in front of me. It was just Bella and me. "I'm glad that you want to stay." I whispered so softly that only she could hear me.

"I want to win the show." Bella tightened her arms around my waist. "I want to become a vampire…"

That wasn't what I was hoping for.

--

It was weird not having Lauren around. The hotel room was quiet and Jessica and I just seemed to be doing our own things. I lied across my bed and read _Dracula_. It was the irony of whom the book was based off of and where I was yesterday that kept me interested in it and I was slightly curious to see what it would be like to be a vampire, even though Edward has proven, many times, that most of the book was fictional.

"What are you reading?" Jessica asked walking into my room.

"_Dracula_," I answered rolling onto my back. "I'm trying to compare the differences between fictional vampires and real vampires."

"You're really getting into this, aren't you?" Jessica asked taking a seat next to me.

I put down my book and smiled at her. It was useless to hide it anymore. "I really like Edward." I admitted, blushing. "I didn't want to like him but the more time I spend with him; the more I want to be with him."

"Then why were you crying last night?" Jessica frowned at me.

"Oh," I stalled as I tried to come up with a good lie. "I was just really tired and hearing about Phil's mom dying. Well it kind of hit a nerve. But I'm ok now." I smiled at her to show that I _was_ ok.

"He told you, didn't he?" Jessica frowned at me as she lied down next to me on the bed.

"Told me what?" I looked at her. I was almost positive that Edward hadn't told her what was going to happen at the end of the show. He had just _now_ told me and I knew almost everything about the show.

"You know I can't say anything." Jessica whispered as she nodded her head to the side. We both glanced at the cameramen by us. "But you know what I'm talking about, right?" She narrowed her eyes at me.

In truth, I didn't know what she knew. There were so many things that Edward had told me and things that he was keeping from me that it could've been anything. But I nodded my head anyways and smiled back at her, trying to show that I was in on the secret. She didn't smile back at me, she kept her frown.

"Weird, isn't it?" She continued.

I frowned and nodded. The tone of her voice told me that I shouldn't be happy about the thing that we were talking about. I finally decided to set my book down and pull my back off the bed so I was now sitting. Jessica frowned at me.

"What are we talking about Jessica?" I finally growled at her.

"I thought you knew." Jessica sat up to.

"Apparently I don't." I snapped at her.

"Well it's only fair that you should know…" Jessica sounded like she was talking to herself more than me. She leaned forward and wrapped her arm around my neck, pushing my face into her shoulder. Her lips hovered over my ear. "After Edward's date with me…"

--

I hated him. I hated him more than I hated anything in my whole life. I buried my head in my knees and pulled dug my nails into my palm. I was fighting back the screaming that was building in my lungs. The tears that were falling down my cheek were smearing the makeup that I spent so much time repairing.

I had gone for a walk and when I felt I had gone far enough, I decided to camp out in an alleyway, which admittedly wasn't a good idea considering the rising number of murder, prostitution, rape, drug use, public intoxication, and stray dogs that crowded the streets of Romania, but it was better than being home listening to Jessica gloat about what happened with her date with Edward.

A loud sob escaped my lips when the image of them together stained my memory. There was only so much I could take and Jessica describing (in detail) the aftermath of her date with Edward wasn't one of them. I didn't believe her at first but she had the bruises and hickies to prove it. Edward liked it rough.

"Stupid fucking vampires." I screamed at the alleyway throwing a rock that was lying next to me against the brick wall across from me. The rock landed on a bunch of trashcans, scaring the rats away. I let out a loud yelp and scooted closer to the wall behind me. I was never a rat person, but then again who can be a rat person?

Everything seemed to be going wrong. This is what I get for staying on the dating show this long. I wasn't supposed to be here for more than a few hours and even that was iffy. But Edward had somehow tricked me into staying. Everything made sense now, especially why he kept Jessica for so long. He didn't love me, he loved her and since Jessica didn't want to be on this show alone, she had convinced him to let me stay. It also explains why he would lie about making me a vampire and why he wouldn't – I didn't let myself think the rest of that sentence.

"Bella!" Someone called out my name. I think it was one of the producers of the show.

My heart jumped to my throat and my eyes widened. I got to my feet quickly and started to run further down the alley. I didn't care if I got lost, I would find a way back to the hotel using familiar land marks.

I went took several different turns and generally stayed behind the buildings. I didn't know where I was going but I made sure to keep an eye on anything that might catch my eye when_ I_ decided that I wanted to go back.

That was one of the things I hated about this stupid show. We had no control over the things we were and weren't allowed to do and everything was being recorded. The last thing I wanted them to record was me crying about realizing the guy that I really liked (I was no longer going to say love) had –

A low snarl had stopped me in my tracks and made that lump in my throat return. A pack of dogs were snarling at me as they stood around a dead body, I wasn't sure if the body was dead before or after the dogs got here but from what I could tell from the open wounds and pieces of flesh missing was that something had defiantly been chewing on it.

My hands instantly went over my mouth and I tried to muffle a scream. The dogs started to walk towards me. Large amounts of saliva were falling out of the mouths of some of the dogs. It was obvious that they were wild and a few were infected with rabies. Every step they took towards me, I took a step back. I had seen enough movies to know not to run. They could easily out run me. I tightened my hand over my mouth and held back my tears.

"Please don't kill me…" I begged helplessly.

**End Chapter.**

**A/N:** I don't want to end this story. Everything is going to according to plan but I still don't want to end it. I've grown attached to this story, it's my baby and I know that there won't be a sequel to it and it makes me sad. So this might be the second to last chapter, it really depends on how much the characters drag out the next chapter. I have a favor though! If you're a fan of _Cigarette Burns_ or if you're just that cool, _Cigarette Burns_ has been nominated in an all human round on _Twilight_ Awards. The link is on the profile (please check it out) and I would love to get best angst or most creative. So please, please, please vote and I'll love you forever. Thank you and I hope this chapter was up to your standards.

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	23. Congratulations

**A/N:** I did not want to write this chapter. I knew what was going to happen, how it was going to go down, but I did not want to write it. I did not want to spend my last day of summer locked up in my room writing for fanfiction. I'm not going to deny that this wasn't a fast update but it was my last week of summer. I had to hang out with friends, read school books, and go clothes shopping. I still got it out within a week (ok well I tried).

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

**Congratulations**

"Good doggies." I whispered. "Nice doggies."

The dogs weren't good or nice. They looked mean and angry. I took a step back, making sure not to make any sudden movements. I wondered what would happen if I stood still. Maybe if I played dead they would go away or get bored with me.

My eyes glanced at the dead man across from me and my stomach suddenly got tighter. I doubted that the dogs would leave me alone if I decided to play dead. In fact, I think they were hoping that I did died. I would be a great after dinner snack.

I took another step back and let out a gasp when my foot landed on something that decided to roll from under me. My foot when forward and my body went backwards. I bit my back a scream as I lost my balance and fell onto the street. My head hit the stone with a loud thud. My vision blurred, but only for a second.

The sound of snarling came from the front of me and behind me. I was too afraid to open my eyes to see who was snarling behind me. I had an idea that there was another dog though.

"Shit." I whispered as I weighed my options. There wasn't much I could do. I could run and risk getting eaten by dogs, I could lie here and still risk getting eaten by dogs, or I could –

"Ouch." I screamed and shot open my eyes.

One of the dogs had become impatient and bit my leg. I tried to put to pull my leg back towards me but his grip only tightened. The snarl from behind me grew louder and I finally looked behind me to see Edward breathing hard. His eyes weren't topaz anymore, they were black. He was crouching forward and snarling at the dog that had still got a good grip on my leg.

"Edward." I gasped.

He didn't look at me before he pounced. I closed my eyes and turned away. I didn't want to watch what he would do to the dog. The dog didn't loosen his grip when Edward pounced on him, if anything he tightened it, so when the dog was finally off of me, the once small bites were now deep gashes in my leg.

I let out a loud scream of pain and pulled my leg to my chest. I made sure not to look at Edward as I ripped apart my already torn pants. I was bleeding, badly. It was only a matter of time before Edward couldn't handle his bloodlust anymore and decide to bite me. I slightly wondered if vampires could get rabies.

"Bella," Edward whispered my name frantically. "I need you to move your hands."

I looked up at him. He wasn't staring at me. He was staring at my leg.

I didn't move my hands. I kept them tightly wrapped around my bleeding leg as I looked around him for any sign of help. All I could see was the lifeless body of the man the dogs were surrounding before they found me and what was left of the dog that had bitten me. There wasn't much left.

I turned my head away quickly and swallowed back the stomach acid that was crawling up my throat.

"Bella," Edward said my name louder. My head shot towards him. "Please move your hands."

I shook my head and gripped tighter to my leg, flinching when I hit a sensitive spot.

"Bella," Edward's voice was softer. "I'm not going to hurt you. Now please remove your hands. I need to –"

"You lied to me." I growled at him.

He frowned at me. "I haven't lied to you. Now if you will please –"

"Jessica told me about your date." I growled at him. "How you took her to a bar and left all those hickies on her. I saw them Edward."

He furrowed his eyebrows and rolled his eyes. "Where were the hickies Bella?" Edward's voice sounded annoyed.

"The lower part of her stomach, she also had some bruises on her arms."

Edward nodded. "Did she also tell you the part where she climbed onto the bar and let the waiters take shots off of her?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"Or when she rolled off that bar and fell onto her arm?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"How about when she –"

"I think I get it." I interrupted him. I didn't want to feel like an even bigger idiot then I already felt. "She never did those things before she got onto the show." I added softy to myself.

"The camera has a way of changing people, especially for the worst." Edward grabbed onto my wrist and helped me move them away from my wound.

"But the cameras weren't with you when she did it." I grimaced.

"Alcohol has a tendency to bring out the worst in people too." Edward flashed me a crooked smile as he grabbed my other wrist and helped me pull my other hand away from the wound.

"You're not going to suck out the venom, are you?" I asked when Edward ran his hands lightly over the gashes.

He looked up at me and raised an eyebrow. "What?" He looked like he was holding something back, probably a laugh.

"The dog had rabies." I informed him.

He glanced at what was left of the dog and then back at me. "It didn't look rabid, it could be though." He agreed. "But I doubt I would need to suck out the venom." He laughed softly to himself. "Rabies aren't spread by venom, they're spread by saliva that gets into the blood stream."

"Oh."I frowned. "So are you going to suck out my blood?"

He frowned at me and let out a deep sigh.

"It was a joke." I added quickly. "I was trying to be cute."

He didn't smile at me. He ripped part another part of my pants off and wrapped it tightly around the gash in my leg.

"Won't it get infected if we don't' clean it?" I asked.

"I have nothing to clean it with." Edward answered. "This will stop it from bleeding for a minute, until we can get you to a doctor."

Edward patted the denim gently and looked up at me. I smiled shyly at him, to show that I wasn't in anymore pain. I was kind of aggravated at myself though. I did the one thing that I hated. I didn't go to the source and I assumed things.

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

Edward looked up at me and frowned.

"For not asking you before I assumed things." I explained. "And for running away and getting attacked by a group of dogs. And for –"

"It's fine Bella." Edward gave me his crooked smile before patting my leg gently. "I just kind of wish that you talked to me before running off."

He pulled himself easily to his feet and then squatted. His hands went under my knees and on my back. He lifted me easily into his arms. I wrapped my hands around his neck so in case he dropped me (I doubt he would) I wouldn't fall straight to the floor.

"Our date is going to suck." I grumbled softly to myself, staring at my torn pants legs. "I won't be able to do anything but sit there."

"There are no more dates." Edward didn't look at me. "I've already made my decision. The last elimination is tomorrow."

I didn't know why it surprised me. I also didn't know why it hurt so much. The last thing Edward would remember was that I was willing to leave him and everything behind because of a misunderstanding. A misunderstand that could have been easily avoided if I didn't have such a negative self esteem.

I closed my eyes and mentally punched myself in the gut. I had just ruined what little chance I had left by running away. I wasn't ready to be his coffin of love…

"There she is." Someone sighed with relief.

I looked over to see Emmett and one of the producers run towards me. Of course they were companied by a group of cameraman and guys with microphones. Edward handed me over to Emmett's stretched out hands.

"How yah doing seahorse?" He asked when he got a good grip on me.

I rolled my eyes. "I have a name." I growled at him.

"I know." He smiled. "But I like seahorse more or maybe Old Yeller. He's the dog that died from rabies, right?"

Edward slapped Emmett on the back of his head. Emmett didn't seem effected by the pain and started to laugh – loudly.

"She's not going to get rabies." He growled at him.

"Either way," The producer added timidly. "We should really get her checked out." He gave a nervous look to Edward before continuing. "Do you want to continue with the plans?"

Edward nodded. "Yes. Nothing has changed."

--

"It seriously took at least half of my strength to hold her down." Emmett told me. "I have never seen anyone freak over a needle like that before. I had to hold her in my lap and keep her arms at her side for them to even get close to her with the rabies shot."

I frowned. Emmett found that amusing. I found it slightly aggravating. It didn't bother me that Bella didn't like needles. It was that she would need to get a shot in the first place.

"You're not still beating yourself up for not pulling the dog off of her in time, are you?" Emmett brought me out of my thoughts.

"I could have stopped him Emmett." I groaned, putting my hands over my face. "But I didn't. I just crouched there and watch him bite her."

"Edward," Emmett's voice was uncharacteristically smooth."You were hunting when you found her. You were just lucky that you weren't the one to bite her."

I sighed. He was right. But it didn't change my mood. It was still my fault.

"No Emmett." I growled when I read his thoughts.

"At least wait until after the show." He shot back.

"My decision is final." I snapped at him.

--

Jessica and I stood next to each other in the elimination room. We had spent the whole day in the salon getting our nails and hair done. My arm was sore because of the shot they gave me and I was on crutches, but I still looked nice. Though, I didn't know how well that would go with Edward. He had already made his decision.

Edward and Emmett were standing in front of us. The single rose in Edward's hand.

"Thank you for staying with me for so long." He started. "But I have made my decision."

"Bella," He said my name. My heart did a jump start and I looked at him. "You and I had a connection since the beginning and it was great getting to know you over the last couple of weeks. But you're also insecure and I'm worried that maybe you're not ready for a relationship."

I closed my eyes and I took a deep breath. He was right. I was insecure and maybe I wasn't ready for a relationship. A tear rolled down my cheek. I wiped it away before he could see it.

"Jessica." Edward turned to Jessica. "You knew from the beginning that I was the one for you. And you did everything in your power to try and get me to yourself. And that's why I chose –"

I flinched as I waited for him to say Jessica's name.

"Bella." Edward finished.

**End.**

**A/N:** I know. You guys are angry that I left it right there. But that was the ending. If I add anymore it would be just pushing it. I may post the "forgotten chapter" it's the chapter that everyone forgot about, including me. So I might add that sometime within the next week but other than that. That's the end of it. No sequel or reunion special. It would be asking too much from me right now. I'm kind of mentally drained. School starts tomorrow, so the updates might be scattered until I get into the flow of balancing school, work, and sleep. But don't think for a second I haven't forgotten about you guys. I love my stories too much to just leave them. Also Jayeliwood is having a contest. I already have a story for it (_Smile For Me_) and I'm about to post up another one-shot. Check it out if you like lemons.

Daddy's Little Cannibal


End file.
